EL DESTINO
by Xitan22
Summary: Vivía como una dama refinada, pero Megara tenía en realidad un origen muy diferente que había preferido ocultar.
1. Chapter 1

**Amante**

 **Prologo**

 **Meg se sentía desdichada en su matrimonio. Con, Adonis, era el hijo del despiadado Cíniras Rey de Tracia.**

 **Meg hija del Rey de Tebas Creonte, no le había quedado más remedio que casarse con sólo quince años para apaciguar a los dioses. Pero no había dado el fruto deseado y debía enfrentarse al poder de Cíniras que estaba decidido a acabar con los desastres que asolaban la montaña ofreciendo un sacrificio a los dioses. Aunque no estaba decidida a morir por unos errores que no eran suyos. Su única manera de salvarse era marchar al otro lado de la frontera.**

 **Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para el malvado Cíniras que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar hasta marcarla a fuego como recordatorio de a quien debía lealtad.**

 **Hacía años que Meg había comprobado que era más fácil conseguir información útil del enemigo de su pueblo, los Romanos.**

 **Sin embargo, la llegada de el famoso Hércules, comandante de una nueva unidad de caballería enviado para arreglar la situación ante la próxima llegada del emperador romano, se lo iba a poner especialmente difícil.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EL DESTINO**

 _ **Tebas.**_

 _ **Capitulo: 1**_

Los fuegos encendidos para celebrar el festival se habían mantenido ardiendo durante un día y una noche para iluminar los bailes de los asistentes y para darles la esperanza de que el año que tenían por delante no se parecería en nada al anterior. El ganado había sido conducido entre dos fuegos para ser purificado, y el pueblo de Tebas habían hecho sus sacrificios, pero ahora las llamas se habían apagado, y la esperanza con ellas; unas nubes de ceniza blanca se dejaban llevar por la brisa matutina que soplaba en el asentamiento en lo alto de la colina.

Por entre las cabañas de adobe y paja podía verse el oscuro brillo de un lago reciente donde, en esa época del año, deberían haber aparecido nuevos brotes. Los bosques comenzaban a inundarse y las pocas ovejas supervivientes habían dado menos corderos de los que nadie podía recordar.

Desde la plaga del año anterior y la desastrosa cosecha, el asentamiento se había quedado tranquilo, salvo por el balido de los animales hambrientos y el llanto de los niños insatisfechos; los sacrificios a los dioses no habían sido suficiente para

detener la lluvia constante ni las inundaciones de los valles.

En Tebas, esos sacerdotes todopoderosos, estaban desesperados. Su credibilidad estaba en juego. Había que hacer algo definitivo al terminar las festividades.

Sin embargo había una joven mujer que se sentía aliviada de no haber sido arrastrada hacia el bosque circundante por los hombres jóvenes y lujuriosos, cuya necesidad natural de procrear encajaba tan bien en las de esas fiesta al dios Pan.

Porque así era como se celebraba siempre: con la procreación. Habiéndose desentendido de esos acontecimientos, había visto a su marido Adonis, agarrar la mano de su más reciente concubina y llevársela a la oscuridad del palacio. Y ella, Meg, había regresado a sus aposentos para descansar por una noche de sus manos ansiosas y de sus irritantes intentos por hacer que se sintiera celosa.

Para estar celosa, habría tenido que sentir algo por él, y no era así. Pero no haber tenido ningún hijo después de un año no era bueno para ella, pues pocos creerían que Adonis no hubiera cumplido con su deber.

Nada había salido bien desde que Meg se casara con él, aunque ella ya les había advertido de cómo sería. Su padre, Creonte, no había hecho mucho caso a las reticencias emocionales de una muchacha de sólo quince veranos. Todo era cuestión de política, desde luego, y nada tenía que ver con las preferencias.

Meg estaba de pie en su balcón de su habitación, observando cómo los juerguistas emergían del bosque agitando ramas florecientes y arrastrando tras ellos un enorme palo. Gritando como toros, levantaron el poste en el lugar ocupado por el del año pasado, ayudados de cuerdas, saltando y dando vueltas a su alrededor en un último baile frenético para recuperar la fertilidad. Y, mientras el viento agitaba sus melenas y sonrojaba sus mejillas, un grupo de ancianos con caras serias avanzaba hacia la plaza rectangular que había en el centro del recinto.

El padre de Meg. Entonces supo que era serio, que había llegado el momento de decidir, que necesitaría todo su coraje y recursos y más que un toque de inspiración para eludir lo que sabía que iba a ser su destino. De lo contrario, tal vez ésa fuera la última vez que viera su pueblo, o a los niños haciendo arcos y flechas, o la última vez que oyera a los grajos en los pinos, o que sintiera el viento elevando su melena negra antes de tener tiempo de recogérsela.

Con un escalofrío, Meg estiró la mano para recoger su capa de una percha mientras un joven corría hacia ella con cara de urgencia.

—Meg —dijo colocándose ante ella—, vuestro padre me manda a buscaros y dice que os deis prisa.

El muchacho se mantuvo erguido como un guerrero, a pesar de ser menor que ella y uno de sus muchos hermanastros. La actividad procreadora de su padre no había quedado confinada a Pan ni a su propia esposa, para vergüenza de Meg. Decía que eran «privilegios del rey». Los rasgos del muchacho se encogieron mientras susurraba:

—Lo siento, Meg.

—No lo sientas, Telémaco —susurró ella—. ¿Dónde está tu poni?

—No… no —dijo él alarmado—. No me atrevo.

Como si hubieran sabido que el chico necesitaría ayuda, habían enviado hombres, hombres adultos, para actuar como refuerzos, y cuatro de ellos aparecieron de la nada y se colocaron tras él; Meg levantó la barbilla para no avergonzar al chico.

—Iré con vosotros —dijo ella observando la cuerda que llevaba el hombre más cercano en la mano—. Y no necesitaréis eso. Llévame allí, Telémaco.—descalza, salió por la puerta colocándose la capa sobre los hombros y sujetándosela con un broche de oro con gemas rojas.

Los bailes cesaron en la base del poste cuando el grupo se abrió camino entre el barro hacia el lugar del cacique, aunque un hombre fornido se apartó para desafiarlos.

—¿Adonde la lleváis? —preguntó Adonis—. ¿Adonde va? Es mía… es mi esposa… —su alboroto llegó a su fin cuando uno de los escoltas lo aparto ante la indiferencia de Telémaco y Meg.

Entraron en el enorme vestíbulo de Creonte. Una hoguera situada en el centro estaba rodeada de vasijas de bronce y cadenas que colgaban de las vigas del techo. Ramas de hierbas aromáticas, cubos de bronce y crines de caballo colgaban también de esas mismas vigas junto con escudos oblongos de gran valor, espadas de hierro y lanzas más largas que un hombre. Cortinas de cuero y lana separaban los diferentes espacios a lo largo de los pasillos, aunque éstos estaban en ese momento ocultos tras docenas de hombres y mujeres, muchos de ellos parientes, que habían contestado a la llamada aquella mañana; y Meg sintió sus ojos buscando en ella signos de miedo, desconcierto, aceptación y desafío.

Creonte, rey de Tebas, era la única persona sentada. Tras su trono de madera se encontraba su hijo, Hemón, y, con una mano sobre su hombro, Eurídice, la madre de Meg, cuyos ojos llorosos acariciaban a la joven, el orgullo de su vida, su hija más joven y más querida. Estiró una mano para reconfortarla, pero los dedos fuertes de Creonte la detuvieron.

—¿Megara? —dijo él.

—Sí, padre.

—Escucha lo que Cíniras tiene que decir.

Meg sabía lo que el rey de Tracia tendría que decir. Su matrimonio con su hijo no había sido el éxito que esperaba, ni su hijo se había ganado la lealtad ni el afecto del pueblo de Tebas. En vez de eso, Hermón se haría cargo del liderazgo después de su padre, y ella, Meg, tendría que ser sacrificada supuestamente para satisfacer a los dioses, aunque en realidad fuese para quitar de en medio a la que no había sido capaz de llevar a cabo su propósito, a saber, unir a los dos elementos más poderosos de la sociedad. Durante la última luna llena, había anunciado su intención de poner fin a su matrimonio con Adonis, y no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto. Tendría que devolverle a su padre el dinero que había obtenido por casarse con ella y Meg sería libre de casarse otra vez. Sin embargo, como padre de una víctima de sacrificio, Creonte no podía esperar la devolución de su dinero; Adonis y su padre se quedarían con la dote. Algunas de esas verdades, por supuesto, no se dirían; claro que Cíniras era un portador de augurios, no de verdades.

—Los dioses exigen un sacrificio —entono con potencia—. Algo de gran valor para nosotros —la larga barba blanca tapaba su pecho mientras, con una mano temblorosa, Cíniras se enderezaba la pesada corona de oro sobre la cabeza—. Desde tu matrimonio, no nos han ocurrido más que desastres, no ha habido cosechas después de las inundaciones y nuestras mujeres han tenido que dejar morir a sus retoños por falta de alimentos. Y sin embargo tú no has concebido.

Recitaba las catástrofes como si fueran poesía, como si la retórica llevase verdad a una serie de exageraciones. Las mujeres que habían tenido hijos durante el invierno se habían visto obligadas a abandonarlos para no aumentar el problema de la falta de alimento en el futuro; y Meg sabía perfectamente que, si se hubiera permitido quedarse embarazada, habría tenido que hacer lo mismo. Por suerte, sabía cómo prevenir la concepción, pero ése era un conocimiento peligroso y prohibido que no compartiría con nadie.

La falta de comida había sido mala, pero podrían haber sobrevivido a ella si hubieran utilizado parte de su plata para comprar comida en los mercados , a poca distancia de allí, como hacían las otras provincas. No había necesidad de que nadie se muriese de hambre. Pero sí había necesidad de un chivo expiatorio. ¿Y quién mejor que la enfermiza y poco colaboradora hija del rey de Tebas?

La cara de su padre se ensombreció, y Meg sintió el calor de su marido tras ella. Sin atreverse a interrumpir a su padre, cuyo poder era tan grande como el de Creonte, Adonis se echó a un lado.

Cíniras continuó con su discurso.

—Y tenemos el deber —dijo— de librar a las tierras del norte, a nuestra Grecia, de la pestilencia de Roma, y en esto hemos fracasado una y otra vez. Han dividido nuestras casas con el abominable muro, y nos vemos obligados a apartarnos de nuestros vecinos y parientes, a ser detenidos, investigados, interrogados, esclavizados, asesinados y mutilados por hacer lo que llevamos haciendo desde que el mundo es mundo. Ni una sola vez en las últimas cuatro estaciones… —miró a Meg como si ella fuera personalmente responsable—… nuestros guerreros han sido capaces de prevenir las incursiones del ejército romano. De hecho, hemos sufrido más pérdidas que nunca, y nuestros hermanos refieren ya ser sus esclavos que morir enfrentándose a ellos. Es vergonzoso. ¡Vergonzoso! Los dioses exigen un precio a cambio de su ayuda. Deben ser complacidos.

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento entre la multitud, aunque había algunos entre ellos que se habrían ofrecido a sí mismos, pues tal vez fuera mejor que una muerte prolongada, y además era un honor para su familia. Incluso así, había muchos que preferirían que Cíniras no hubiera mostrado tanto descaro a la hora de culpar a la hermosa hija de Creonte, a la que adoraban. Preferirían que hubiera elegido a Adonis para el sacrificio, el propio hijo del Rey de Tracia.

Sólo había un hombre que se atrevería a decirlo, y en ese momento su voz encontró su vieja fortaleza, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Temblorosamente, se puso en pie como el guerrero que una vez había sido.

—No tan deprisa —dijo él—. No tan deprisa. Estás ansioso por llevar a mi hija al sacrificio, pero no entiendo cómo se la puede culpar de todo lo que nos ha sucedido en estos doce meses si ella se opuso desde el principio al matrimonio con tu hijo. ¿No es por eso por lo que aceptó un matrimonio sólo de un año, como una prueba? ¿Y no es por eso por lo que acaba de anunciar su decisión de ponerle fin? ¿Y qué papel juega Adonis en este drama? ¿Acaso no es la mitad del matrimonio fracasado y por tanto un buen sacrificio para el dios Pan? ¿Dónde está mi yerno cuando su esposa lo necesita?

Una pelea le alertó de los movimientos de Adonis, pero los intentos del joven por escabullirse por la puerta fueron evitados, y sus protestas se mezclaron con las negativas de su padre. Durante unos instantes, hubo una gran confusión; los ancianos del la ciudad de Tebas apoyaban ruidosamente a Creonte, mientras que los otros cuatro y Adonis apoyaban a Cíniras.

Aprovechando la oportunidad de acercarse a su hija, Eurídice le pasó un brazo por los hombros, pero no dijo nada, salvo con los ojos. Al igual que los de Meg, eran de un violeta increíble que se colaba en los sueños de los hombres.

El pelo de Eurídice mostraba algunas canas blancas y estaba trenzado, pero la melena negra de Meg le caía como un torrente sobre los hombros. Nunca se lo habían cortado, ni lograba ser domado con el estrecho círculo dorado que llevaba sobre la frente, y que le otorgaba el título de hija del rey de Tebas.

Los ojos de los hombres se dirigieron hacia ella cuando el rey de Tebas levantó la mano para detener la pelea, y vieron en ella una actitud desafiante y una dignidad que se negaba a doblegarse bajo la malevolencia de Cíniras.

Aunque no del mismo orden, la admiración de las mujeres fue igual de grande, pues la mayoría de ellas se había beneficiado en el pasado de las habilidades curativas de Meg, de su generosidad, y ninguna preferiría perderla a ella antes que a su disoluto marido, Adonis.

—¡Parad! —gritó Cíniras furioso—. ¡Silencio todo el mundo! Ya está decidido.

—¡No lo está! —exclamó Creonte—. Esta propuesto, no decidido. Puede que ésta sea mi últimos días como rey de Tebas…, Cíniras, pero no dejaré que se diga que permití que gobernases aquí antes de estar en mi lecho de muerte. Si mi querida hija tiene que pagar por mis errores como rey, entonces tu hijo deberá hacer lo mismo.

—¡No! —gritó Adonis. Se colocó frente a Creonte, su suegro, con la cara llena de ira contra el enemigo? Me necesitan aquí. Los dioses saben que me necesitan.

—Eso es lo que quieres que pensemos —dijo Creonte—. Sobre todo las mujeres. Yo preferiría escuchar lo que mi hija tenga que decir sobre tu supuesta dedicación Al pueblo.

—Es una mujer. No puede hablar de tales asuntos en público.

—Entonces ya es hora de que hagamos una excepción, si los hombres son tan inservibles como tu padre parece creer —se giró hacia Meg—. Habla, hija. Di lo que tengas que decir antes de que este marido por un año lo diga por ti.

Meg dio un paso hacia delante y dijo:

—Sobre Adonis no tengo nada que decir, salvo que deseo poner fin a nuestro matrimonio. Sobre mi propio destino, sin embargo, soy más que capaz de hablar. Estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme ante los dioses si Cíniras cree realmente que eso acabará con el sufrimiento de nuestro pueblo. Pero tengo una alternativa, si queréis oírla. Es cierto que no puedo quedarme aquí, en Tebas, ¿así que por qué no mandarme Atenas, más allá de la muralla, donde nuestra gente se mezcla con los invasores para comprar y vender? Allí podré poner un puesto, montar mi telar y tejer mis capas. Ya sabéis lo apreciadas que son. Dos telares, si permitís que me lleve a mi dama de compañía para ayudarme. Una vez en Atenas, podremos recopilar información sobre lo que planea el ejército romano y traerla aquí para que podáis planificar vuestros ataques con mayor precisión. Piensa en las ventajas, padre.

Los hombres están dispuestos a hablar con una mujer siempre que crean que no hará nada con la información. Y esa información sería más útil para la tribu que mi cuerpo en la ciénaga y mi espíritu con los dioses. ¿No creéis que los dioses aprobaría mi deseo de ayudar?

Adonis estaba impresionado, de pie con la boca abierta, sabiendo que un indulto

para Meg significaría también la salvación para él.

—Eso tiene sentido, ¿verdad, padre? —le preguntó a Cíniras. Pero la autoridad de Cíniras había sido desafiada y, aunque veía el sentido que tenían las palabras de Meg, iba contra las reglas que una mujer hablara sin su permiso, y no pensaba ceder.

—Tiene sentido para Meg —masculló mirando a su nuera, la cual, según su opinión, nunca le había mostrado el respeto que merecía—, pero yo veo hacia dónde nos conduciría esa estratagema, aunque tú no lo veas. Soldados romanos sin sus mujeres, y ella sin la protección de su marido. Charlas diarias en el puesto. Oh, sí, sé dónde terminará todo esto. Pronto olvidará que es una mujer de Gracia y dentro de un año volverá arrastrándose con el hijo de cualquier extranjero en su vientre.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Cíniras? —preguntó Creonte—. Dilo claro. Que no dudemos de tu opinión. ¿Estás sugiriendo que mi hija traicionará a su propia gente yéndose con el enemigo? Mi hija, nada menos. Qué vergüenza. La sugerencia de Meg es lo más sensato que he oído en mucho tiempo, y es mucho más positivo que nada de lo que hayas dicho tú en estos últimos doce meses. Si ella no desea a tu hijo como marido, difícilmente deseará a un ciudadano romano.

En ese momento intervino Hemón, el hermano mayor de Meg.

—Llevadlo a la asamblea. A ver qué dicen. Mi padre tiene razón. Mi hermana es virtuosa y de mente noble. Todos aquí conocen sus habilidades, no sólo con el telar; habilidades que el enemigo necesita tanto como nuestros hermanos. ¿Qué mejor manera de ganar ventaja que saber de antemano los movimientos del enemigo? Y, si realmente creéis que se sentirá tentada de olvidar su identidad, entonces mirad esto. ¡Mirad! —agarró la parte de bajo de la túnica de Meg y la levantó lo suficiente para dejar ver su tobillo—. Ahí. La tobillera. Si eso no hace honor a su pueblo, nada lo hará.

La gente agachó la cabeza para ver la tobillera de oro; sólo un puñado de amigos de Meg comprendía y admiraba su aparente calma a pesar del miedo que sentía.

La mirada del rey Cíniras seguía siendo de desdén.

—Las tobilleras se pueden quitar —proclamó—. Los dioses requieren un…

—¡Marcadla entonces! —exclamó Adonis, angustiado al ver que volvía a abrirse el debate—. Imprimidle con fuego la marca como hacemos con nuestro ganado. Eso es permanente, ¿verdad? —miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de que estuvieran de acuerdo con él. Y, por una vez, lo estuvieron. Incluso Creonte, cuya ceguera significaba que nunca vería la terrible marca sobre la piel de su hija, ni vería su sufrimiento,

aunque no pudo escapar del olor a piel quemada, ni a los gritos de Meg. Fueron su madre, su hermano y, curiosamente, su marido, llevado por la culpa, los que la estrecharon entre sus brazos después, los que la llevaron de vuelta a sus aposentos y los que cuidaron de ella hasta que se curó y pudo viajar hacia el este, a lo largo de la muralla romana, en dirección Atenas.


	3. Chapter 3

**EL DESTINO**

 _ **Casa de las mujeres**_

 _ **Capitulo: 3**_

La chica se secó una lágrima de uno de sus enormes ojos azules que habría derretido los corazones de casi todas las mujeres, pero aparentemente no de ésa. Levantó la mirada con respeto hacia Meg, en cuyo amplio recibidor se encontraba, advirtiendo de nuevo la elegancia de la mujer y la intimidante dignidad que no eran precisamente lo que había esperado al llegar. Había sido tratada con cortesía, pero la respuesta seguía siendo no.

—No es sólo que eres demasiado joven, Casandra —dijo Meg—, y no sólo que no tienes el aspecto adecuado. Pronto te convertirás en una belleza, estoy segura. Pero éste no es el modo de castigar a tus padres, ni tengo necesidad de que me arrastren frente al magistrado para que me acusen de prostituir a chicas jóvenes, ni mucho menos de secuestro. ¿Habías pensado en eso?

—No, señora.

—¿Entonces en qué habías pensado?

—Bueno, en que preferiría vivir aquí… la excitación… las fiestas, la ropa bonita, y sin padres que me digan lo que tengo que hacer.

—¿Y los hombres?

—Sí.

Meg sonrió y miró a Menestre, la mujer que había ido con ella desde Tebas seis años atrás.

—No es como piensas —dijo amablemente—. También tenemos que trabajar.

—Oh, sé lo que ocurre —dijo Casandra agitando las pestañas en un último esfuerzo por convencer a su audiencia—. Sé por qué los hombres vienen aquí. Estoy segura de que podría…

—Casandra —dijo Meg firmemente—, esto no es un orfanato, ni un lugar para las hijas de los oficiales. Es una casa de mujeres. Y tú te vas a casa. Ahora, Menestre y Achilles te acompañarán y tus padres no tienen por qué saber de tu visita a este lugar. Si aún piensas lo mismo dentro de cinco años, cuando tengas diecinueve, entonces podrás regresar y hablaremos. Aunque no prometo nada —con una mirada, convocó al hombre que estaba a un lado, y que le colocó a Casandra una mano en el hombro para llevarla hacia él—. Vete a casa, querida. Tus padres te necesitan allí.

—Sí. Gracias —dijo Casandra mirando por última vez las paredes rosas, ocres y blancas, los mosaicos del suelo, cuyos dibujos no comprendía del todo y el jardín que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación. Todo allí era atrayente y mucho más tranquilo que en su casa, donde tenía que soportar los gritos de sus hermanos—. Esto es precioso —susurró mientras se daba la vuelta.

Meg vio cómo la joven Casandra se alejaba por el patio y desaparecía entre dos tiendas que conducían a la calle. Después de que los legionarios romanos construyeran un puente sobre el río. Allí había habido asentamientos desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero, desde que se construyera el muro fortificado a través de costa a costa, los alrededores de Atenas se había convertido en un importante lugar de suministro para el ejército, creciendo constantemente y atrayendo a comerciantes de todo tipo, integrando a los civiles con los militares extranjeros. Lo que una vez había sido un asentamiento remoto lleno de cabañas y animales se había convertido en una red organizada de casas de piedra y tiendas, talleres, templos y cuarteles para aquéllos que servían a las tropas a lo largo de la muralla, los ciento diez kilómetros. Incluyendo la Casa de las mujeres.

El establecimiento de Meg había tenido unos inicios muy modestos, al contrario de lo que pudiera pensar la joven Casandra, contando al principio con muy pocas aunque selectas empleadas. Salvo por sus guardaespaldas más cercanos, nadie del ejercito sabía que Meg era una mujer de Tebas, ni que su hermano Hermón era el hijo del rey Creonte.

Era primera hora de la mañana, hora de descanso para las mujeres que trabajaban hasta tarde y se dormían tarde, hora en la que Meg se encargaba del negocio y de las tiendas que había a cada lado del callejón que daba a la calle. Un telar y una sastrería. Aquella mañana, sin embargo, hubo otro asunto que requirió su atención después de Casandra. Al atravesar la puerta exterior, se acercó a la barandilla donde se encontraban Admes y Eryx lado a lado observando la partida del trío.

—¿Cómo ha entrado aquí la chica? —les preguntó.

Aquellos dos hombres, ex gladiadores, representaban para Meg seguridad y confianza, y nunca dejaban pasar a nadie que no debiera entrar allí.

—Creemos que se coló en la cocina, señora —dijo Admes—, cuando el mozo de

cocina metió la comida antes. Hemos hablado con él. ¿Va a despedirlo?

—No, Admes. Pero no debe volver a ocurrir. Éste no es lugar para niñas —Meg sacó un pequeño pedazo de papel—. He recibido un mensaje del comandante del

cuartel —dijo—. ¿Qué voy a decirle sobre el brazo que le rompiste al hombre?

—¿A Claudio fornelius, señora? —preguntó Eryx—. No tiene que decirle nada.

—No entiendo por qué sigue insistiendo con el asunto —dijo ella—, a no ser que le hayan dicho que lo haga, claro. Fornelius sabe bien que no permitimos el mal comportamiento. Ha estado aquí suficientes veces para saberlo.

Admes, el más bajo de los dos gigantes, espantó a una avispa molesta y dijo:

—Será mejor que deje que uno de nosotros vaya con usted, señora. Las calles

están llenas de tropas. He oído que el mismo emperador vendrá cualquier día; él y

su hijo. Los constructores están preparando ese enorme lugar para él y su comitiva.

—¿El emperador? —preguntó Meg—. ¿Estás seguro?

Uno pensaría que Admes no se dejaría conmover por ver a una mujer hermosa, después de todo lo que había sufrido. Había sido apartado de su familia al sur, obligado a ser gladiador y, tras triunfar en eso, se había ganado su libertad. Llevaba tres años trabajando para Meg en la Casa de las mujeres y, hasta el momento, no había mostrado ningún interés en las mujeres, y sólo Meg era capaz de apartar, uno por uno, los cristales de hielo que envolvían su corazón. Incapaz de ignorar las hermosas curvas de su espalda bajo la túnica de algodón, Admes dejó escapar el aliento

lentamente mientras ella abría sus ojos violetas sorprendida.

— Sí— Dijo él — Severus Karus, nada menos. Hoy averiguaremos más cosas, y más esta noche. Iré con usted a ver a Claudio, dado que sé lo que ocurrió. Y, si mantengo los ojos y las orejas abiertas, ¿quién sabe lo que descubriremos?

Habiendo adquirido un gran conocimiento de los idiomas durante su estancia en Atenas, Admes sería un escolta muy útil en más de un sentido. Meg se observó los pies descalzos, consciente del instinto de protección que despertaba en él.

—Entonces será mejor que vaya a ponerme algo en los pies —dijo.

—Y yo iré a afeitarme por si acaso me encuentro con el emperador —dijo Admes pasándose una mano por la barbilla.

—Yo protegeré el fuerte —dijo Eryx con una sonrisa desdentada. Tenía la expresión de un hombre apaleado cuyo espíritu sigue intacto.

—Gracias, Eryx. No creo que tardemos mucho.

—¿Qué debo hacer si llega su amiga Alcina?

—Si puedes ocuparte de dos cosas al mismo tiempo, entretenla. La casa de baños estará vacía.

—¡Ja! —exclamó Admes—. No podrá decir ni una palabra.

—Bien —dijo Meg—. Pues entonces escucha. Como la mujer de un centurión, ella debería saber lo que ocurre. Sé amable con ella, Eryx, ¿entendido?

Eryx sonrió más aún.

Ninguna mujer en Grecia, habría tenido que preguntar mucho para encontrar la razón de la visita personal de un Emperador Romano en ese momento, pues era ya de sobra sabido que el ejército Romano estaba pasándolo mal en aquella parte de la muralla fortificada.

La muralla; pues había sido iniciada por el emperador Adriano para controlar el flujo de tribus y el tráfico, los impuestos y el comercio.

Durante los últimos seis años, la resistencia contra la autoridad Romana había ido teniendo cada vez más éxito de lo que nadie hubiera previsto; nadie salvo Meg y su hermano, ahora rey de Tebas. De no haber sido por el enorme éxito de su misión, su gente seguiría sufriendo como cuando se marchó. De no ser por su coraje e intuición, el ejército de Tebas habría permanecido ajeno a los puntos fuertes y flacos del ejército Romano, a sus movimientos.

Finalmente, el ejército Romano había decidido que había que hacer más para aguantar y, tras haber conseguido por fin un emperador con reputación de temerario, habían enviado más refuerzos que nunca para encargarse del problema.

Casi diariamente entraban nuevas tropas en la ciudad, construyendo más barracones, cubriendo los alrededores con tiendas de campaña, atestando las calles con su presencia, apoderándose de los caballos y los carruajes. Para molestia de Meg, algunos incluso se habían personado en su casa.

La Casa de las mujeres, abierta sólo a partir de última hora de la tarde, siempre era popular entre aquellos soldados y ciudadanos que podían permitírselo.

Jamás se habían disputado tanto la admisión, y jamás los residentes habían tenido semejante oportunidad de descubrir lo que el rey Hemón y sus compatriotas de Tebas necesitaban saber. Haciéndose pasar por ciudadana romana, Meg se había preocupado durante los seis años anteriores por no destapar sus orígenes.

Sólo dos personas habían ido con ella desde Tebas; una de ellas era Menestre, su dama

de compañía; el otro era Telémaco, hijo de Creonte.

Estaba de pie a su lado cuando concluyó su ritual en el pequeño templo de Meg, donde una pequeña figura de la diosa de la sabiduría les recordaba a ambos sus orígenes.

—Me siento inquieta con respecto a este encuentro —le susurró Meg—. No sé por qué.

—No te preocupes —contestó él.

—Hemos recorrido un largo camino, Telémaco—dijo ella—. Creo que nos hemos redimido, después de seis años de éxito. Estoy segura de que tienes razón. ¿Qué tenemos que temer?

Telémaco podría haberlo explicado, pero no era el momento para eso.

Seis años antes, habían sido conducidos Atenas para montar un pequeño telar, como ella había sugerido. No les habían faltado recursos, pero tampoco lo habían tenido fácil durante el primer año, pues no podían realizar las capas de lana con la suficiente rapidez para satisfacer la demanda, y habían contratado a dos mujeres del lugar para ayudar.

El paso a la vida en la ciudad había sido incluso más duro, especialmente para Meg, quien, como hija de un rey, había esperado mantener su estatus durante el resto de su vida. Ahora era una ciudadana corriente sujeta a más restricciones de las que podría haber imaginado.

Había descubierto que las mujeres Atenienses romanizadas no disfrutaban del mismo estatus que las mujeres de su ciudad natal, y la cercanía que la protegía en Tebas había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. Era una pérdida terrible que no había anticipado al renunciar a su estilo de vida, pues sus padres y Hemón habían sido su mundo, a los que jamás había tenido que rendirles cuentas de nada. Hemón había salido en su defensa contra Cíniras; había sido él el que organizó su nueva vida. Era su héroe, y se debían su vida el uno al otro. Diariamente, el odio de Meg hacía los Romanos aumentaba mientras trataba de sacarles información con tal de conseguir que Hemón llegase a ser el rey más temible.

Las visitas nocturnas de Telémaco a su pueblo con la información obtenida pronto comenzaron a dar resultados, causando consternación al ejército Romano a lo largo de la muralla. Tan mal iban las cosas en los fuertes enemigos que una vez habían perdido una unidad entera al ser asaltada y, poco después de eso, otras dos unidades al incendiarse un fuerte durante el invierno.

Por aquella época, Meg, había descubierto que Menestre había estado acostándose con soldados romanos por dinero, justificándose al decir que era una manera más fácil y rápida de conseguir recursos que pasarse el día entero en el telar. Dado que ambas sabían cómo evitar la concepción, Menestre corría poco peligro y, cuando llevó a una joven que necesitaba cuidados médicos, sus vidas tomaron una dimensión inesperada y poco corriente.

Su reputación como curanderas de los problemas femeninos pronto se extendió por la ciudad de Atenas.

Aun así, como su llegada a la barrio había sido tan minuciosamente preparada y ejecutada, las aparentes relaciones de Meg con los ciudadanos Atenienses romanizados parecía satisfacer incluso a los vecinos más suspicaces.

No estaba mal visto que fuera una mujer soltera con un negocio, ni que contratara a gente del lugar para ayudar en el telar. Y, cuando extendió el negocio a la tienda de al lado, principalmente gracias a las ganancias de Menestre, tuvo sentido que contratara a un sastre que pudiera mantener la fachada tras la cual se llevaban a cabo en privado otros servicios más personales.

Meg eligió a las mujeres por su inteligencia y por su belleza, así como por su disposición a escuchar cuando sus clientes, principalmente militares, hablaban de su trabajo ya fuera en la cama, en la mesa o en los lujosos baños. Esa disposición incluía el traspaso de dicha información a Meg , pues todas sus empleadas compartían ya una lealtad común a su ciudad. Lo que su adorada jefa hiciera con la información no lo preguntaban, aunque probablemente lo sospecharan a raíz de la creciente irritación de sus clientes hacia las ciudades locales de Grecia, particularmente la situada en Tebas.

Los cambios del modesto negocio original también se reflejaban en la propia Meg; tanto cae, durante sus visitas secretas a Tebas, regresaba al aspecto que tenía al marcharse siendo una chica de dieciséis años desafiante y dolida. En Atenas, sin embargo, era Meg, alta y esbelta, tan cercana a los ideales masculinos de una diosa como le era posible.

Se había convertido en una mujer hermosa con unos encantadores ojos violetas y una melena negra y ondulada que, como una mujer digna, llevaba recogida con una cinta. Mantenía su figura esbelta como si hubiera dado clases de baile desde la infancia, captando la atención de los hombres con el contoneo de sus caderas y la gracilidad de sus brazos. Al haber adoptado el estilo de vestir romano, las sedas y prendas de lino se deslizaban por su cuerpo provocativamente, realzando sus caderas y sus piernas. Su cuello de cisne, oculto en público bajo un elegante velo, quedaba expuesto de noche, revelando collares de oro y perlas.

A la vez que exigía un nivel muy alto de refinamiento en las mujeres que trabajaban para ella, los principios personales de Meg la habían colocado fuera del alcance de los hombres. Ni una sola vez se había unido a aquéllas que servían a los oficiales en sus visitas nocturnas a la Casa de las mujeres, oficiales que iban sólo por recomendación. Meg se negaba a admitir a cualquiera, aunque tampoco podría permitírselo cualquiera.

Uno de sus clientes más frecuentes era el centurión Claudio Fornelius, cuyas generosas ofertas nunca había aceptado, aunque él siempre se lo había tomado bien. Como oficial, tenía la ventaja de poder casarse, mientras que sus legionarios no.

Pero Severus Karus prefería la soltería y sus visitas a la Casa de mujeres; y Meg y las demás mujeres escuchaban con atención sus charlas sobre la vida en la muralla antes de pasar la información a su señora, normalmente esa misma noche. Ahora Meg esperaba que Claudio hubiese enviado a alguien a buscarla para demostrar su eficiencia, al tiempo que ponía a prueba su tradicional discreción.

No, no había razón para preocuparse, salvo que el soldado al que le habían roto el brazo hubiera decidido vengarse de alguna forma. Caminaron por las atestadas calles de la ciudad, el enorme Admes un paso por delante de Meg y Telémaco un paso por detrás. Cuando llegaron a la calle, se vieron obligados a mantenerse alejados del camino de los soldados, que llevaban la cabeza cubierta con cascos de pinchos que les daban aspecto de erizos monstruosos.

—Legionarios —murmuró Telémaco. Dedicados, disciplinados y muy peligrosos, eran las máquinas de matar que los hombres de su familia esperaban aniquilar con medios más ortodoxos que la guerra.

—Auxiliares, no legionarios —dijo Admes—.De la peor clase. No son famosos por su disciplina. Nuestros caballos son mejores que los suyos.

—¿Cuántos tenemos? —preguntó Meg.

—Una cohorte. Normalmente ochocientos. Mezclados. La mitad de infantería y la otra mitad de caballería. Vamos, ahí pasa el último.

Esquivando el estiércol, llegaron hasta la calle principal, llena de grandes graneros a un lado y templos, barracones y casas de militares al otro, tras un alto muro de piedra. A su alrededor, la gente hacía lo posible por evitar los carros de madera y los grupos de soldados que pasaban.

Al girar a la izquierda por una calle secundaria, se vieron inmersos en el mundo militar, donde se gritaban órdenes y los hombres practicaban con sus armas, al tiempo que sonaban las trompetas, provocándole escalofríos a Meg. Todo a su alrededor estaba ordenado, pulido y blanco, monumental y rígido, típicamente romano.

—Giremos a la derecha en la arcada —dijo Admes, que ya había estado en lugares como aquél—. La sala de Claudio estará por aquí.

En dos ocasiones fueron desafiados y se les permitió el paso antes de llegar a la puerta de madera donde se encontraba un legionario haciendo guardia.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de vuestra visita? —le preguntó a Admes.

—La señora ha venido a ver al centurión Claudio Fornelius —dijo. colocándose frente a Meg para protegerla de la mirada del legionario—. Está esperándola.

El guardia abrió la puerta y habló brevemente con el hombre que había dentro. Oficiales vestidos con túnicas blancas que llevaban tablillas de cera en los brazos pasaban de un lado a otro, golpeando el suelo con sus sandalias. Desde el otro extremo del vestíbulo, el penacho rojo en forma de abanico de un centurión se aproximó hacia ellos con la expresión oculta entre las piezas curvas del casco que se cerraba en las mejillas.

—¿La señorita Megara? —dijo—. Claudio Fornelius la recibirá aquí —la mirada que les dirigió a Telémaco y a Admes sugería que ellos quedarían excluidos, pero Meg le hizo cambiar de opinión antes de que hablara.

—Mis guardaespaldas siempre van conmigo —dijo ella—. Claudio Fornelius los conoce a los dos.

El centurión pareció estar a punto de decir algo pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta que había al final del vestíbulo y un oficial los instó a pasar, dejando a Meg con la extraña sensación de que aquello era algo más que las simples preguntas de rutina. Entraron y aquella sensación fue alimentada al no ser saludados por Claudio Fornelius, pues estaba situado detrás de un oficial desconocido; su habitual sonrisa parecía forzada, y sus ojos no mostraban el brillo que solían tener.

De modo que parecía que la sala de Fornelius había sido tomada y ella tendría que defenderse por sí sola. Resignada, Meg centró su atención en el perfil del oficial responsable del extraño silencio de Fornelius, un hombre alto y fuerte demasiado inmerso en su conversación con su ayudante como para advertir su llegada con Telémaco y Admes.

A primera vista, le resultó imposible averiguar su rango, aunque evidentemente era superior. Su túnica rojo oscuro estaba cuidadosamente plisada, pero cubierta de cintura para arriba con una armadura de cuero, en cuyo pecho podían verse tres filas verticales de discos plateados que sabía que eran distinciones por un servicio extraordinario. Sobre cada hombro había una corona de laurel de plata, que hizo centrar su atención brevemente en su cuello fuerte y robusto.

De su armadura colgaban tiras de cuero que casi le cubrían las mangas cortas, y la luz de las ventanas resaltaba sus brazos musculosos adornados con brazaletes de oro, más premios por su valor. Su calzón de cuero le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, revelando que era un oficial de caballería y mostrando que sus piernas estaban tan bronceadas como sus brazos.

Cuando finalmente se giró hacia ella, Meg vio la cara de un hombre de unos treinta años, aunque era difícil saberlo con exactitud debido al casco que la cubría.

Unos ojos azules la observaron sin revelar nada, aunque fue el ligero movimiento de sus hombros lo que contradijo su aparente indiferencia. Meg era capaz de interpretar casi todas las señales emitidas por los hombres.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó él secamente.

Su voz era profunda y, como Meg había imaginado, extranjera. Y su actitud era grosera, como poco. Ella miró a Claudio Fornelius, pensando que tendría que presentarla.

Pero, al ver que sus ojos permanecían fijos en un objeto lejano sobre la puerta, volvió a mirar a aquel hombre y decidió que el silencio sería la mejor manera de tratar con él.

La habitación estaba llena de hombres, uno de ellos con el brazo en cabestrillo y aspecto incómodo. Cuando el oficial no recibió una respuesta inmediata, miró fijamente a Claudio Fornelius.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó—. ¿Piensa decírmelo alguien?

— La señorita Megara —dijo Claudio Fornelius—. La siguiente en su lista. El caso de asalto. Posee dos tiendas y una casa cerca del Ágora , donde tuvo lugar el asalto.

—¿Y estos dos? —volvió a preguntar el hombre.

—Su guardaespaldas y su acompañante, señor.

—¿Cuál es el marido y cuál el amante?

—Seguramente pretendiera que eso fuera un insulto, señor —dijo Meg, decidiendo que ya era hora de hablar—, pero, teniendo en cuenta los insultos, podría haber sido mucho peor.

Éste es Admes, un hombre libre empleado por mí para proteger a los residentes de mi casa. Telémaco también es libre, como yo. Es mi hermanastro y, por tanto, no podría ser ni mi marido ni mi amante. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta personal más antes de pasar a tratar el tema por el que estamos aquí?

El hombre entornó los ojos y, por un momento, pareció desconcertado ante su respuesta.

A través de una puerta entornada se oyeron gritos que rompieron el incómodo silencio en la sala, antes de que el oficial señalara violentamente hacia allá ordenando que cerraran la puerta. Miró fijamente hacia una tabla de madera que su ayudante estaba deslizando lentamente sobre la mesa.

—Está aquí para responder a los cargos de asalto sobre un soldado del ejército imperial romano —dijo con firmeza—. Tiene una casa en la calle Plaka. ¿Es ésa la casa a la que invitó al legionario Grappus ¡Ven aquí! — le gritó al hombre del brazo en cabestrillo.

El hombre obedeció.

—Yo no invité a Grappus? a mi casa —dijo Meg—. Se invitó él solo.

—¿Cómo? Eso no es lo que yo tengo entendido. Pero fue asaltado y tiene un brazo roto. Eso ocurrió en su propiedad. ¿Cómo lo explica?

—No fue asaltado, fue expulsado de mi propiedad por comportamiento inaceptable. Es culpa suya que tenga el brazo roto. Mis dos guardaespaldas tienen órdenes de…

—¿Qué comportamiento inaceptable exactamente? —el oficial no se había movido de su sitio, pero Meg sentía su cercanía abrumadora y la fuerza de su hostilidad desde donde se encontraba—. ¿Cuál fue su ofensa?

—Estaba borracho —dijo ella sin querer entrar en detalles.

—¿Y…? ¿Es eso algo que no se puede tolerar en su casa?

—Para su información, se metió en la piscina. Algunos de mis huéspedes estaban allí en ese momento —el oficial por fin se movió, colocándose frente a ella para mirarla más de cerca.

—¿Tiene una piscina? ¿Quiere decir que tiene baños en su propiedad? ¿Una casa de baños? ¿Es eso lo que está diciendo?

—Sí —dijo ella levantando la barbilla—. Tengo una casa de baños. ¿Hay alguna razón por lo que no debería?

—Dígame, señorita Megara —preguntó el oficial después de mirar con reproche al soldado lesionado, indicando que había pasado por alto ese detalle de su informe —. ¿Qué tipo de establecimiento regenta en la calle Plaka que tiene una casa de baños donde, deduzco, hombres y mujeres se bañan juntos?

—Es una casa que varios de los hombres de esta sala han visitado con frecuencia —dijo ella—. Es una casa muy agradable a la que sólo hombres de modales impecables tienen acceso. Con dinero, naturalmente. Grappus no posee ninguna de esas dos cosas. De hecho, tras meterse en la piscina, vomitó en el suelo de mi comedor y, si me hubieran hecho caso, le habrían roto los dos brazos. Tuve que hacer que limpiaran la piscina, así como el suelo de mosaico.

—¿Tiene mosaicos? —preguntó el hombre, sorprendido de nuevo.

—Sí. ¿Usted no? ¿Le parece eso más interesante que el comportamiento insultante de uno de sus hombres?

Los dos se miraron desafiantes durante unos segundos, hasta que el oficial se giró furioso hacia el soldado lesionado.

—¡Lárgate! —gritó—. Ya me encargaré de ti más tarde. No puedo castigar a una mujer, sea cual sea su negocio, por ocuparse de escoria como tú —entonces se giró hacia Claudio—. ¿Y por qué no recibí todos los detalles, centurión? Esta mujer lleva un burdel, nada menos. ¿Paga los impuestos correspondientes?

—Le pido perdón, tribuno —dijo Claudio—. Pensaba ocuparme yo mismo de este caso. Sí, paga los impuestos correspondientes, señor.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó a Meg.

—Claudio ya le ha dicho que sí. Él es quien se encarga de recibir el dinero.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Puede examinar mis cuentas cuando desee, y los recibos. Haré que se los envíen. Un esclavo de confianza se encarga de ellos. Es griego.

—¿Tiene esclavos?

Tratando de no mostrar lo agitada que estaba ante sus constantes desafíos, le dirigió una mirada compasiva y dijo:

—Lleva usted demasiado tiempo en el ejército, señor. Tal vez debería ver más mundo —con una ligera señal hacia Admes y Telémaco, se dirigió hacia la puerta con tal velocidad que el solado que había allí apenas tuvo tiempo de abrirla—. Buenos días —concluyó antes de salir.

Esperando algún tipo de intervención expeditiva en cualquier momento, los tres se sintieron sorprendidos al verse libres con tanta facilidad. La luz del exterior les hizo tragar saliva y moverse sin pausa. La túnica de color turquesa de Meg se enredaba en sus tobillos, y el dobladillo dorado brillaba con el sol. No aminoró la velocidad hasta que no estuvieron de nuevo en la estrecha calle secundaria.

—Telémaco, se me ha desatado la sandalia —susurró.

Telémaco le agarró la muñeca y la detuvo, agachándose para atársela de nuevo mientras Admes se acercaba, dándole la espalda.

—Estás temblando —dijo Telémaco al incorporarse.

—Gracias —dijo ella mientras caminaban más tranquilamente—. Sí. Volvamos a casa.

—Ha hecho bien, señora —dijo Admes—. Me pregunto quién será ese bastardo.

Claudio ha dicho tribuno. Es la primera vez que tenemos aquí a un tribuno desde que llegamos. Las cosas deben de estar empeorando.

Telémaco se mostró cínico.

—Tras haberse encargado de los bárbaros de la zona —dijo—, volverá mañana para recibir otro reconocimiento. Misión cumplida. No volveremos a verlo.

—Oh, tiene mosaicos —dijo Meg imitando al oficial—, y baños, y esclavos… ¿Y también lleva zapatos? ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¡Qué simple!

—¿Has reconocido el acento, Admes? —preguntó Telémaco.

—Me resulta familiar, pero no logro ubicarlo. Lo averiguaré. Déjamelo a mí.

La incesante cháchara de Alcina era lo último que Meg deseaba, pero, al oír los gritos resonando por el vestíbulo principal provenientes de la casa de baños, supo que la ocasión de recopilar información era demasiado buena para dejarla escapar.

Para su tranquilidad, Eryx estaba aún en su puesto y seguía sonriendo ante la descarada oferta de la mujer. Se reía cuando su jefa se acercó.

—Menestre y los asistentes al baño están con ella, y su dama de compañía, sea cual sea su nombre —dijo él.

—Estoy segura de que sabes bien cuál es su nombre —dijo Meg—. Pero ojalá se fueran a casa a bañarse en vez de venir aquí. Me hace perder la mañana.

—Pero piénsalo —dijo Telémaco—. Piensa en las jugosas noticias que te perderías. Tiene que contárselas a alguien, así que mejor que sea a ti.

Era cierto, pensaba Meg mientras se quitaba las sandalias y caminaba hacia la casa de baños. El aire allí era húmedo, y sentía las baldosas del suelo calientes bajo sus pies descalzos, y los gritos habían cesado. Alcina estaba recibiendo un masaje.

Meg tomó aire, tratando de olvidar el episodio de los barracones. Regresaría más tarde a su cabeza, seguro, recordándole una y otra vez que era mejor mantenerse alejada de los hombres.

—¡Alcina! —gritó desde el otro lado de la piscina—. Es un placer volver a verte.

¿Qué noticias traes? —sería mejor hacer su interrogatorio antes de que Alcina hiciera el suyo.

Una cabeza húmeda de pelo rubio se levantó de una almohada blanca.

—¡Querida! —gritó—. Ven aquí, rápido. Tengo que hablarte del hombre más increíble que he conocido en años. Es… oh, es maravilloso —insistió mientras Menestre deslizaba las manos por su espalda. La pintura de pestañas de Alcina se había corrido durante el tiempo que había pasado en la sauna, y sus mejillas sonrojadas y boca de piñón le recordaban a Meg a una rosa madura a punto de dejar caer sus pétalos.

Alcina siempre había estado dispuesta a dejar caer sus pétalos a la más mínima invitación.

Meg se lamentó en silencio ante la idea de tener que escuchar cómo Alcina le hablaba de otro de sus descubrimientos, el cual no le interesaría a ella en lo más mínimo.

—¿Sí? —dijo Meg—. Tienes que contármelo. ¿Qué ha sido de Flavio?

Como amante del centurión Flavio, Alcina tenía lo mejor de ambos mundos; la seguridad de los barracones de los oficiales y la libertad de deleitarse si le ofrecían algo mejor. Sobraba decir que ella no dejaba de buscar y, si Flavio no hubiera estado tan ciego ante aquella mujer vivaz y amoral, tal vez se hubiera mostrado más receptivo a las no tan sutiles advertencias de sus compañeros oficiales con referencia a su virtud. Flavio no tenía necesidad de visitar la Casa de mujeres, pero no le importaba que su amante fuera amiga de Meg mientras él estuviese de servicio.

—Oh, Flavio, apenas ha estado en casa desde que comenzaron a llegar los nuevos batallones. Sus hombres han estado en la muralla desde hace unos días. Tienen que aumentar el fuerte de allí para albergar a la nueva unidad de caballería. Nunca ha estado tan ocupado, Meg. Estoy empezando a estar desesperada.

—¿Desesperada por qué?

—Por un hombre. ¿Por qué si no? ¡Ay! ¡Menestre, ten cuidado!

—Perdón, señora. ¿Le duele aquí?

—Me duele en todas partes —dijo Alcina—. ¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó a Meg.

—En la sala del comandante. Nada más.

—¿Y has visto a alguien interesante?

—No. Están tan metidos en su armadura dándose tanta importancia que apenas puedes verlos.

—No sé cómo puedes vivir sin un hombre, Meg —de vuelta con el tema, comenzó a darle a su amiga una completa descripción sobre la altura, el peso y los rasgos del hombre que había conocido. Y cómo, tristemente, él se mostraba indiferente ante sus intentos de amistad. De modo que necesitaba por eso el tratamiento completo: un masaje, manicura y pedicura, peluquería, tratamiento facial y la promesa de Meg de que invitaría a ese hombre allí para que ella se dejase caer, accidentalmente, claro, en ese mismo momento.

—No —dijo Meg metiendo los pies en la piscina—. Ni hablar.

Meg se sentó al borde de la piscina, que habría estado rodeada de mármol blanco si hubiera podido permitírselo. Había hecho que pintaran la habitación para que pareciese un jardín soleado con árboles y pájaros en las verjas bajo un cielo pintado de azul con nubes de algodón, aunque el suelo estaba embaldosado.

Tras ellas se encontraba el resto del complejo de baños donde los huéspedes podían sentarse en el vapor o recibir un baño con esponja. Había casas de baños en casi todos los fuertes a lo largo de la muralla, pero ninguna de ellas, según los huéspedes, podía compararse con la de Meg, donde podían disfrutar al mismo tiempo de la compañía femenina. Por un precio.

– ¿ Por qué no? — preguntó Alcina.

Ya sabes por qué. Tengo que ganarme la vida, y mis chicas no necesitan competir contigo. Si quieres reunirte con tu magnífico hombre, tendrás que invitarlo tú a cenar, querida.

– Eres mala— dijo Alcina riéndose.

– Sí— dijo ella— Lo sé. Pero, para compensar mi maldad, te haré las cejas— Cualquier cosa antes que tenerla allí toda la tarde hablando de su último amor, fuera quien fuera.

—. ¿Y cómo se llama este nuevo hombre?

—Eh… Hércules creo… no sé.—como Meg, Alcina era una Griega romanizada, pero de Tesalia.

Meg se metió en el agua y sintió el frescor hasta la barbilla, reconfortándola después de la rabia de la mañana y del increíble escape que habían tenido, sin ni siquiera una advertencia. Ni tampoco había habido una disculpa, aunque eso habría sido pedir demasiado de aquel hombre. La había inquietado más de lo que quería admitir, pues se daba cuenta de que su intento de insulto había estado destinado a que hablara por ella misma. Y había funcionado.

—¿Así que están agrandando el fuerte de la muralla? —le preguntó a Alcina, recordando aquel penacho de rayas negras y blancas sobre el casco brillante. ¿Tribuno? Así se habían referido a él. Bueno, no tenía de qué preocuparse; ningún tribuno visitaría una casa de mujeres, pues seguramente tendría una de las mejores casas del fuerte, donde viviría su mujer y su familia.

Antes de que concluyera el masaje de Alcina, y Meg salió de la piscina como una diosa acuática, dándole la espalda a los ojos de su amiga. Ni a los dos jóvenes asistentes al baño ni al esclavo de Alcina les estaba permitido ver la espalda de Meg, pues sólo Menestre y Telémaco sabían de la cicatriz que tenía en el omóplato izquierdo; dos lunas crecientes, metida la una dentro de la otra. La marca de Tebas.

Ni siquiera ella misma la había visto, pero recordaba las lágrimas de su madre, y

las de Menestre, y el brillo malévolo en la mirada de Cíniras, mientras se disponía a romper la perfección de su cuerpo. Cíniras había fallecido, justo antes que su padre, y ella se había negado a asistir al funeral.

– Déjemelo a mí— le había dicho Admes a Meg. Tan pronto como hubo cerrado la puerta de la calle tras Alcina y su esclavo, regresó junto a ella. Meg estaba sola en el jardín, donde el sonido de los pájaros y las abejas era una bendición después de la incesante cháchara.

. – He hecho averiguaciones —añadió Admes cuando llegó a su lado—. Ese bastardo ha venido para arreglar las cosas antes de que llegue el emperador.

—¿De modo que regresará a Roma ostra vez, después de todo?

—No, no lo hará. Es el nuevo comandante de una nueva unidad de caballería de quinientos conocida como la Segunda unidad de caballería. Se albergará en Ática, junto a la muralla. Ya están agrandando el fuerte allí. Establos, una nueva casa de baños. Todo.

—Sí, ya me he enterado de eso. Supongo que estaba poniéndonos a prueba esta mañana. ¿Y su familia estará aquí en Atenas, o en Ática?

—No tiene familia. Es un hombre de carrera, uno de los cuatro tribunos que han venido con el emperador para dirigir la unidad auxiliar. No tiene tiempo para una esposa, al parecer. Como sus tu ciudad. Tienen unos jinetes brillantes.

Meg se sentó en el banco de piedra. Tenía una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó, recordando la inquietud que había sentido

antes del encuentro. Cuando Admes contestó, ella contestó a la vez en voz baja.

—Tribuno Hércules...

—Que los dioses nos ayuden —susurró ella. Había sido deseo suyo ir a vivir a Atenas para ayudar a su pueblo a cambio de su vida, y había mantenido su palabra desde entonces, incluso arriesgándose a ser descubierta. Ahora, el poder de Roma y el emperador en persona habían ido a castigarlos, y sin duda todas Grecia acabarían sufriendo.

—. Señores de la guerra. Han venido buscando venganza, ¿verdad, amigo mío?

—Sí, señora —dijo Admes—. Señores de la guerra. El precio del éxito rara vez es barato. Yo debería saberlo.

 **Gracias Mdm99 me alegro que te guste.**

 **Un saludo a mis queridos lectores.**


	4. Chapter 4

**EL DESTINO**

 _ **Capitulo: 4**_

 **Holaa mis queridos lectores. Os dejo con otra historia mas, que la disfrutéis.**

 **Saludos.**

El temor continuó y, aunque Meg trató de aparentar despreocupación durante el resto del día, su compostura habitual la abandonó por la noche, dejándola sola para hacerle compañía a la luna, tratando de encajar los inquietantes acontecimientos de aquella mañana con la imagen que Alcina había descrito de Hércules. O Alcina estaba engañándose a sí misma, o Meg lo había conocido en un mal día.

Sin embargo, su decisión de apartar el asunto de su mente se veía interrumpida por acontecimientos que, si hubiera estado pensando con claridad, no habrían parecido tan ajenos a su control. Había enviado a Telémaco a Tebas para informar a su hermano de los últimos acontecimientos, y no se esperaba su regreso hasta el amanecer. Los sirvientes ya habían comenzado a despejar el lugar para cuando llegaran los huéspedes de la noche, cuando llegó un mensajero de la sala del comandante.

Su mensaje fue breve y conciso: el tribuno Hércules deseaba ver sus cuentas y entrevistar al esclavo griego que se encargaba de ellas. Todo a la vez.

Su oferta había sido un acto de valentía; no había esperado que él aceptara y, si se hubiera parado a pensarlo, no habría mencionado al esclavo griego Eneas, un joven bello y sensible no apto para soportar los típicos interrogatorios del ejército.

Los abusos y chantajes por parte de los militares eran de sobra conocidos entre los civiles de Atenas.

—No puedo enviar a Eneas solo —le dijo a Achilles, su criado—. Estará aterrorizado. Harán que diga lo que ellos quieran.

Achilles era un esclavo bien educado, inteligente y resuelto. Su pelo rubio comenzaba a escasear, pero su figura era la de un hombre joven, alto y atlético. Su túnica de lino revelaba unas piernas y unos tobillos fuertes, adornados con inmaculadas sandalias de cuero.

—Yo iré con él, si lo desea, señora. O podría enviar a Admes o a Eryx, si lo prefiere.

Meg suspiró y contempló la cesta de pétalos de rosa, hierbas y flores que tenía delante. Había deseado olvidarse de todo, pero ese tribuno parecía empeñado en no permitírselo.

—Una pensaría que ya tienen bastantes cosas que hacer sin necesidad de investigar las cuentas de una civil. Están obsesionados con los impuestos, ése es el problema. Manda a Admes con Eneas y dile que consiga un recibo. Los quiero de vuelta.

Achilles hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

Eran las nonas de mayo, el día del mes en que todos los santuarios de las casas eran decorados con flores para los dioses, de los que Meg honraba a siete, nada menos, en la Casa de las mujeres. Algunos eran de origen romano, mientras que otros dioses eran compartidos para complacer a la diversidad de clientes. Todo el mundo tenía su favorito. La diosa a la que Meg hacía su ofrenda privada aquel día era Tyche "Diosa del **destino** y de la **fortuna** , que regía la suerte o la prosperidad de una comunidad". Cuyo santuario se encontraba en una fuente al otro extremo del jardín, donde el arroyo serpenteaba bajo los robles. Esparciendo los últimos pétalos de rosa sobre el pozo, vio cómo se los llevaba la corriente hasta desaparecer entre las sombras. Eneas y Admes se habían marchado hacía horas.

Trató de entretenerse más de lo normal, hablando con los cocineros sobre la cena especial de aquella noche, reuniéndose con las mujeres para escuchar sus novedades, tratando a varias pacientes de la ciudad y vendándole la cabeza a un niño.

Calmó a un bebé con fiebre dándole a probar miel de su dedo mientras experimentaba un momento de pura felicidad al oír cómo el niño suspiraba sobre su hombro y ella le olía el pelo. Para ella nunca sería como para las demás mujeres, pues Meg era a todos los efectos una ciudadana romana con la marca de Tebas, ¿y qué hombre comprendería esa paradoja?

Cuando la tarde siguió y no hubo noticias de Eneas ni Admes, Meg sintió que era el momento de hacer algo. Se recogió el pelo bajo un turbante rosa, se echó una capa sobre los hombros y partió hacia la sala del comandante con un paso similar al que había utilizado para escapar de allí el día anterior.

Sus sandalias y las de Menestre levantaban el polvo a su paso, y apenas era consciente de los saludos que le dirigía la gente. En esa ocasión no hicieron falta explicaciones. No las desafiaron. Era como si las estuvieran esperando.

—No puede ser —le susurró a Menestre, que había sonreído ante los guiños de al menos dos centuriones. Era varios años mayor que ella, rubia, guapa y pequeña, aunque con la fuerza de diez mujeres.

—. No sabe que vengo. ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

El guardia apartó su lanza y abrió la puerta para que entraran. Un centurión con penacho habría interceptado su paso, pero llegó demasiado tarde. Meg sabía hacia qué puerta dirigirse, y cómo conseguir apartar la lanza que la protegía, hipnotizando al hombre con una mirada intensa de sus ojos violetas.

Cuando entraron, había sólo dos hombres, sentados sobre una mesa y de espaldas a la puerta, sin casco aunque con una armadura de cuero sobre sus túnicas y las armas sobre la mesa. La cabeza rubia de Claudio era fácilmente reconocible; la de su acompañante podía adivinarse por la anchura de sus hombros y por el modo en que ignoró el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

Fue Claudio quien miró por encima del hombro, y cuyas palabras hicieron que el tribuno se pusiera en pie con una sonrisa para saludarlas. En ese momento, Meg estuvo segura de que la estaban esperando. Igual de inquietante era la camaradería del centurión Claudio con su superior. A Meg aquello le parecía una traición, aunque ella también había traicionado su confianza una y otra vez.

La mirada que se dirigieron los dos hombres fue claramente del tipo «ya te lo dije».

—Ah —dijo el tribuno—. Megara. Claudio, llévate a la otra mujer cuando salgas.

—No —protestó Meg—. Menestre se queda.

Pero Claudio ya había agarrado a Menestre del brazo y ella era demasiado sensata como para discutir con dos oficiales romanos.

De nuevo, Meg y el tribuno se miraron a la cara desde los extremos de la sala.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó ella—. Mis sirvientes llevan aquí demasiado tiempo.

—A salvo —dijo él—. Perfectamente a salvo. Podrán regresar.

—¿Entonces por qué… por qué? —no era fácil, después de todo, pronunciar las palabras que había estado ensayando durante el camino. Hablar a una cara anónima cubierta por un triángulo de metal era una cosa, pero ahora podía ver los rasgos que encajaban a la perfección con la descripción de Alcina, el pelo marron rojizo, el cuello fuerte y poderoso, la mandíbula angulosa. Cualquier refinamiento de clase alta que pudiera haber habido al principio había sido moldeado con años de servicio en el ejército, y ocultando cualquier suavidad latente tras una fachada de disciplina. No habría manera de tratar con él salvo con sus condiciones militares, pues no tendría tiempo para las formalidades civiles, ni sensibilidad, ni sentimientos más allá del honor romano.

Meg se mantuvo en su sitio mientras él se acercaba, igual de imponente aun sin armadura. Había cierto aroma a caballos en él, y Meg supo a juzgar por la esencia a brezo que había estado en los prados hasta hacía pocos minutos.

—¿Por qué, señorita? —preguntó él en respuesta—. Una apuesta, nada más.

—¿Qué?

—Aposté a que podría hacer que apareciera usted aquí con la misma rapidez con la que se marchó ayer.

Escandalizada, aunque negándose a echarse atrás, Meg le dirigió una mirada firme.

—Entiendo —dijo con frialdad—. De modo que se suponía que debía pedir permiso para marcharme y luego ofrecer un saludo apropiado. Creo que estaba en lo cierto. Lleva usted demasiado tiempo en el ejército.

—Y sospecho que usted, señorita, lleva demasiado tiempo sin un marido. Tal vez por eso regente un burdel. Para poder estar con algunos esperanzados antes de…

Vio la furia en sus ojos violeta y su mano recibió el golpe que iba destinado a su cara antes de que se produjera.

Pero lo que no esperaba era la furia causada por su rápida respuesta y su insulto, pues Meg comenzó a luchar con él como los gatos salvajes y no como una mujer romanizada y bien educada habría hecho, rogando con lágrimas ser liberada.

Las demás mujeres le habían enseñado bien cómo deshacerse de los atacantes, cómo dar patadas y rodillazos, cómo retorcerse y morder, escupir y arañar; pero era la primera vez que lo ponía en práctica.

Él lo permitió hasta cierto punto, y hubo un mínimo momento en el que no tuvo el control de la situación. Después de lo cual la aprisionó contra la pared y esperó a que se quedara sin fuerzas, fascinado por la increíble transformación que había sufrido, pasando de ser una mujer de mundo a ser una bárbara enloquecida.

El turbante rosa se le había caído, y su melena negra le caía en ondas sobre la cara y los hombros, cubriéndole a él las manos como la más suave caricia del agua, enredándose entre los pequeños aros de metal de su peto de malla.

Pero Meg no sabía cómo, en aquel momento concreto, acababa de revelar sin quererlo aquello que había estado practicando seis años por ocultar. Ni tampoco se dio cuenta en ese momento de cómo su furia había estado dirigida no sólo al insulto, sino al hombre que, desde su primer encuentro, había empezado a representar una verdadera amenaza para ella y su futuro. Estaba claro que iba a invadir su vida de un modo u otro, pues nunca antes había pasado una noche sin

dormir tratando de reconstruir la imagen de un hombre.

Él había apostado a que volvería, y ella había ayudado a que ganara esa apuesta, como una tonta enamorada. De aquello no se dio cuenta hasta más adelante, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para cambiarlo.

Previsiblemente, su fuerza amainó bajo los músculos de sus brazos y la presión de su cuerpo, quedándose sin aliento para continuar. Ni siquiera con su ex marido, Adonis, había tenido que luchar para liberarse, pues entonces no tenía más que olvidarse de lo que le estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo mientras recitaba mentalmente la fórmula más compleja de uno de sus patrones de tejer.

El enfrentamiento siempre terminaba antes de que se diera cuenta. Pero ahora, siendo plenamente consciente de su dilema físico, seguía encontrando la cara del tribuno demasiado cercana a la suya, observando la ira en su mirada.

Cualquier otro hombre habría salido corriendo, pero el interés inicial del tribuno había tomado un camino diferente. Nunca había sido de los que se retiraban cuando las cosas se ponían interesantes.

—Tranquila… tranquila —dijo—. Deje de pelear.

—Suélteme —contestó ella sin aliento—. ¡Suélteme! No soy lo que piensa — añadió mientras volvía a empujarlo.

—Lo sé —dijo él—. Cálmese, Claudio me dijo que usted no es de las que se compran, y no me lo creía. Pero quería saber por qué. Ahora creo que lo entiendo. Es miedo, ¿verdad? Tiene miedo. ¿Es por eso por lo que no está en venta?

—Sus preguntas, tribuno, son tan poco deseadas como sus insultos —dijo ella—. No tengo más miedo que cualquier mujer cuyos asuntos estén siendo investigados sin ninguna razón aparente. Mi negocio está bien y es legal, y no molesta a nadie, y mucho menos al ejército, que se beneficia tanto de nuestros servicios como de nuestros impuestos. ¿Qué más desea? Tengo razones personales para mantenerme casta, y la más evidente es que tiende a intrigar a los clientes, que piensan que la razón debe de tener que ver con el dinero.

—¿Y acaso no es así?

—No estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, si fuera así. Ya le he dicho que mis razones son personales, pero puede creer lo que quiera. Casi todos los hombres que preguntan se creen que pueden hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero pronto se van con alguna de mis empleadas y se acaba el asunto. ¿Ahora quiere soltarme? Me hace daño.

—¿Y también intenta pegar a esos mismos hombres? Entonces su vida tiene que ser agotadora, señorita —habiendo visto el miedo demasiadas veces como para reconocerlo, el tribuno no se equivocaba al identificar la naturaleza del miedo de Meg.

Relajó su fuerza lo justo para permitir que se moviera, y sintió cómo temblaba.

—No —dijo ella—. Puedo contratar a dos hombres para que hagan eso. Ya los ha conocido.

—Ah, sí, el gladiador está con nosotros ahora, y el griego.

—¿Dónde están? Dijo que estaban a salvo.

La condujo al interior de la habitación sin soltarla hasta que no estuvo sentada en un taburete de madera.

—No sólo a salvo, sino probablemente disfrutando. El gladiador está enseñándoles a mis hombres unas cosas, y el encantador muchacho griego está ayudando a mi bibliotecario con las cajas de archivos.

—Entiendo. ¿Y mis cuentas? ¿Puedo llevármelas?

—No hasta que no las haya inspeccionado. Hábleme de sus empleadas, señorita. ¿Se preocupa tanto por ellas como por estos dos? ¿Cómo recluta a sus mujeres? —se sentó frente a ella para poder ver cómo el pelo le caía sobre los hombros. La capa se le había caído durante la pelea, y podía ver sus brazos esbeltos por entre los enganches de la túnica mientras ella se masajeaba las muñecas con manos gráciles, haciendo que su mente fuera por caminos peligrosos.

— ¿Dónde las reclutaba?

Eso era terreno peligroso, pues muchas de ellas habían sido amantes de soldados muertos en combate en lugares lejanos, algunas eran fugitivas locales, una era galesa; pero todas tenían en común su odio hacia la ocupación romana y el deseo de venganza. Para sus clientes de clase alta, estaban perfectamente integradas en la nueva cultura, y a gusto con los cambios que habían tenido lugar en sus vidas. Eran buenas mintiendo a todos los niveles.

—Algunas de ellas acudieron a mí en busca de ayuda. Tengo cierta habilidad con las hierbas; remedios sencillos, no brujería. Las mujeres acuden a mí con sus hijos todos los días. Algunas de mis mujeres vinieron a mí para escapar del abuso de los hombres. Estaban en las calles. Yo me ocupo de ellas, y son libres de marcharse, pero ninguna lo hace. Algunas son de la zona, otras de más lejos. Todas son mujeres libres, no esclavas, y todas ganan el dinero legalmente. Nunca dejo entrar a nadie sin una invitación o una recomendación; de lo contrario, no podría estar segura de que fueran aptos.

—¿Aptos para pagar?

—Riqueza y modales. No acepto groseros en mi mesa.

—¿Y Claudio es un habitual?

—Claudio es un huésped habitual, como muchos de sus oficiales.

—Entonces tal vez debiera yo pedir una invitación.

—¿Con sus antecedentes? —preguntó ella mirando para otro lado con desdén —. Le sugiero que se ahorre el bochorno de una negativa.

Él se puso en pie y se acercó a recoger el pedazo de tela rosa que había sido su turbante, luego se lo entregó y se apoyó contra la mesa, desde la que pudo observar cómo volvía a recogerse el pelo. Sus pechos soberbios se elevaban mientras luchaba con su melena rebelde, y el tribuno se cambió de posición al sentirse algo incomodo.

Pronto volvería a ser la elegante criatura del día anterior, una mujer tan controlada que se había negado a hablar hasta que la había provocado. En pocos minutos estuvo lista, y nadie habría dicho que acababa de mostrarle su lado más salvaje. Le entregó la capa y observó la rapidez con la que se cubría los hombros. Y volvió a ser la de antes.

Sólo el recuerdo de un rubor furioso y unas muñecas sonrojadas delataba lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos. En un sentido, sin embargo, la visita de Meg tuvo el efecto deseado de liberar a sus sirvientes. En el recibidor estaban esperándola Admes, Eneas y Menestre, hablando ruidosamente con Claudio, hasta que apareció el tribuno con Meg, cuya expresión no había variado desde su llegada. Al ver la serenidad de Eneas, eso cambió; no había sido maltratado. Había comido y se lo había pasado bien.

Los ojos azules de Claudio buscaron los de Meg con la esperanza de encontrar su perdón, pero, aunque comprensible, su falta de apoyo había sido indignante y se negaba a mirarlo. Como todos los centuriones, era alto y fuerte. Pero, hasta que no lo vio rodeado de los dos oficiales, Meg no pudo comparar su atractivo saludable con la inquietante virilidad del tribuno sobre la que Alcina tanto había hablado.

Tuvo que aceptar que, en esa ocasión, Alcina no había exagerado. Se habría despedido y se habría marchado inmediatamente si el tribuno no hubiera insistido en preguntarles a Admes y a Eneas cómo se lo habían pasado siendo sus invitados, luego se dirigió hacia Menestre y su oficial.

—Megara insiste en que necesito a alguien que me respalde si quiero conseguir una invitación a la Casa de mujeres. ¿Estarías dispuesto a confirmarle mis buenos modales, Claudio?

—Desde luego que sí tribuno —dijo Claudio agachando la cabeza.

—Creo que el tribuno está bromeando —dijo Meg—. Seguro que tiene invitaciones de las mujeres de todos los oficiales para que conozcan a sus hijas. No requerirá de nuestra baja compañía, estoy segura.

—Las hijas de doce años no son exactamente lo mismo —dijo el tribuno. Los hombres se rieron y, cuando Menestre le dirigió una mirada de súplica, Meg supo que no podría negarse.

—Entonces esperamos que vengan a cenar alguna noche —dijo ella.

—¿Esta noche sería conveniente? —preguntó el tribuno.

Meg apretó los dientes, preguntándose por qué estaba accediendo a eso.

—Por supuesto —contestó—. Hoy son las nonas de mayo, el festival de las rosas. Habrán de vestir de blanco o de rosa para encajar con mis planes.

Las risas de los hombres hicieron que la gente los mirara, pero la salida de Meg del edificio fue llevada a cabo a un paso más calmado que la entrada, acompañada de dos oficiales que, de pronto, veían que su día podía acabar mejor que como había empezado.

Pero, en la privacidad de su salón, el tribuno Hércules cuidadosamente un largo pelo negro y rizado de entre los enganches metálicos de su pecho y lo levantó hacia la luz. Lo estiró hasta el límite y lo volvió a soltar antes de llevarlo al brasero y ver cómo se consumía.

—De modo que no eres lo que creo que eres —susurró—. Error. Creo que eres justo lo que creo que eres.

Hércules observó la estatua del dios Marte sobre la puerta que daba a la casa del comandante y asintió como si fueran viejos amigos. Cuando caminaba por el patio, se encontró con dos jóvenes con la cabeza afeitada que le hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron a caminar a su lado, habiendo aprendido ya que podía comenzar a quitarse la túnica en cualquier momento de camino a sus aposentos.

El tribuno ya había comenzado a desabrocharse la hebilla del cinturón mientras avanzaba.

Había aceptado aquel trabajo, después de la difícil campaña en la Galia con el ejército del emperador. Tras la finalizar la batalla , había vuelto a destacar, recibiendo honores y condecoraciones, y ahora estaba dispuesto a encargarse de lo que eran una serie de insurrecciones, otro foco de resistencia al imperio romano en la muralla.

El emperador Severus le había dicho que ya era hora de que esos Greigos aprendieran de quién era el terreno. Severus no era conocido por su persuasión gentil en esos temas.

—Señor —dijo uno de los esclavos mientras tomaba el pesado cinturón con las manos—, el cocinero desea saber si…

—Dile que no cenaré en casa esta noche —dijo Hércules—, y puede que llegue tarde. Tomaré el vino en la casa de baños.

—Sí, señor. ¿Llevará una túnica corta o larga?

—Una larga y blanca con una franja púrpura, y la dalmática verde oscura por encima. Y creo que también algo de oro discreto —se detuvo para que le desabrocharan las botas de cuero mientras le quitaban el peto de malla la túnica de lino, los calzones de cuero y la ropa interior. Desnudo, era todo lo que Alcina había imaginado y más. Años de entrenamiento le habían proporcionado un cuerpo musculoso; sus piernas eran todo músculo, y su torso duro era la evidencia de los kilómetros de corría y nadaba diariamente, de las horas de entrenamiento con las armas y de

las carreras a caballo de las que había disfrutado desde los diez años.

Al contrario que la mayoría de los tribunos militares, él llevaba quince años en el ejército

romano, siendo tribuno cinco de ellos, y probablemente aquél fuese su último destino antes de lograr su ambición de ser elegido para el senado. No había mejor manera de llegar a la cima, no para el hijo de una familia noble y adinerada cuyas fincas en Grecia podían absorber sin esfuerzo aquella pequeña región, pero esto nadie lo savia... Tras haber invertido mucho en su carrera, su padre estaría orgulloso de él.

Comprendería la importancia de un éxito en las fronteras del imperio, donde su unidad de caballería lo miraría con respeto por su victoria. Y, aunque estaba preparado para cualquier tipo de dificultad, no había esperado encontrarse tan pronto con alguien tan desafiante como Megara.

El emperador estaría con ellos en menos de una semana, y no había tiempo que perder si quería causarle una buena impresión. Se puso a cantar en voz alta mientras se dirigía al baño, un canción que sus solados a veces cantaban sobre una doncella y un sátiro lujurioso.

 **Dos horas más tarde…**

El centurión Claudio llegó para acompañarlo y, juntos, recorrieron la calle bajo un bonito cielo rosa, que hacía que sus túnicas blancas cambiasen de color, antes de adentrarse en las sombras de la calle.

Los hombres se acercaron para llevarse a los caballos a los establos, y la puerta de hierro de La Casa de mujeres se abrió lentamente. La dueña de aquella casa había tenido mucha experiencia para poner cara de valentía ante las cosas, pero aquello no era lo que ella había deseado, ni esperado.

Si las cosas hubieran salido según su plan, habría mantenido al tribuno alejado durante algún tiempo. Y a Claudio también. Menestre tenía otra opinión.

—Mírelo de otra forma —le dijo a Meg mientras le colocaba el lazo para hacerle el peinado—, nunca antes habíamos tenido a nadie de este rango aquí, pero eso no significa que no vayamos a oír algo de valor cuando se relaje. Todos los hombres hablan sobre el movimiento de las tropas, y sobre quién está enfermo, o de si habrá luna llena durante las patrullas nocturnas, y muy pocos se resisten a hablar más de la cuenta si una simpatiza con ellos.

—Bueno, yo no simpatizaré con ninguno de ellos.

—Entonces perderá una gran oportunidad, señora. Mire —dijo levantando un espejo de bronce pulido—. ¿Es esto lo que tenía pensado?

Por fin, Meg sonrió y giró la cabeza de un lado a otro para que sus perlas captaran los últimos rayos de sol.

—Sí, gracias —dijo mientras alcanzaba un par de pendientes de oro y coral—. Aunque creo que esta vez habrá que tener cuidado. Ese hombre pretende investigar las cuentas y, aunque están en orden y actualizadas, demuestra que pretende algo más que poner a prueba nuestra hospitalidad. En cuanto a lo de necesitar buena compañía, nada me convencerá de que tiene escasez en ese terreno.

Poniéndose los pendientes, se humedeció un dedo y lo deslizó sobre el arco de sus cejas. Los hombres eran todos parecidos en sus necesidades, y muy previsibles. Jóvenes o no tan jóvenes, guapos o feos, ambiciosos, pobres o ricos. Algunos de sus clientes eran comerciantes de éxito más que militares, dispuestos a ofrecer amistar y «ayuda» con la recaudación de impuestos como un preludio para las concesiones de comercio. Las conversaciones de negocios no estaban mal vistas en la mesa de Meg, ni en la casa de baños; al igual que no eran sólo anillos de sello lo que los hombres dejaban caer accidentalmente al agua cada noche.

—Hagas lo que hagas —dijo Meg—, no le preguntes nada.

—Oh —dijo Menestre—. ¿Cree que querrá hablar conmigo?

Meg no se dejaba engañar. Había visto el interés de Menestre y esperaba que hubiera algo de competición por los favores del tribuno.

—Hoy puedes dejarle a Claudio a una de las otras chicas, si quieres. Creo que te mereces a nuestro noble invitado. Cintia estará encantada de ocupar tu lugar.

Meg tenía por costumbre organizar la mesa para cenar con una serie de platos fríos de los que los invitados podían comer en cualquier momento de la noche. Los hombres y las mujeres se recostaban en los sofás a los lados de la mesa, aunque Meg siempre se sentaba en una silla con cojines para no estar demasiado cerca de sus clientes ni de sus empleadas. Esa noche, sin embargo, había preparado un pequeño banquete por el festival de las rosas al que se había añadido más comida y los mejores vinos, así como más cojines en los sofás.

Más vasos, más platos, mercancías de la Galia y la gran bandeja de bronce para servir que ninguna de las mujeres podía transportar. Los invitados llevarían sus propias servilletas, cuchillos y zapatillas, pero de la colección de cucharas de plata de Meg no habían robado nunca ninguna.

Contempló pensativa los dos pesados brazaletes de oro que tenía en la mano, lo suficientemente anchos para ocultar las marcas de huellas en sus muñecas, y de una fácilmente reconocible artesanía. Podría explicar la presencia de los brazaletes como un regalo o una compra, pero tal vez fuera mejor no provocar ningún comentario precisamente aquella noche.

—Mis brazaletes de oro —dijo ella—. Todos ellos, creo.

—¿Todos ellos? —preguntó Menestre viendo cómo se los ponía—. ¿Su penacho también?

—No —dijo Meg poniéndose en pie—. No quiero parecer el caballo de un auriga en batalla. Iré a comprobar que todo está bien antes de que lleguen. Ojalá Telémaco estuviera aquí. Es muy bueno en momentos así —lo que Alcina pensara al descubrir quién había ido a cenar era la última de sus preocupaciones.

Fue el siempre alerta Achilles quien notó el nerviosismo de Meg mientras la acompañaba por las habitaciones para inspeccionar hasta el último detalle.

Habiéndola disuadido de entrar en la ajetreada cocina para preguntarles a los cocineros de nuevo si habían comprendido sus instrucciones, la siguió hacia el comedor y fue recompensado con una sonrisa más relajada.

—Achilles, no sé qué haría sin ti. Es… precioso —dijo Meg contemplando las estampas de rosas de las paredes y las hojas de hiedra sobre las lámparas y la mesa. Había cuencos con rosas en cada rincón, y pétalos esparcidos sobre los platos que contenían el entrante frío. Meg había elegido la comida por el color: ostras sonrosadas y gambas en salsa rosa, endivias verdes y ensaladas de rábanos blancos, olivas verdes y huevos de codorniz con hierbas y miel. Ésos eran algunos de los entrantes—. Gracias. Ahora nada podrá salir mal.

—Se hablará de ello durante semanas y será recordado durante años —le aseguró Achilles—, y su reputación como anfitriona intachable quedará intacta, señora. Será mejor encender ya las lámparas.

—¿Todas las habitaciones están ordenadas?

—Impolutas, señora. ¿Quiere que le deje la lista de invitados?

—No. Sé quién viene —había invitado a siete para coincidir con el día del festival, pero ahora serían nueve, y eso no era una buena señal. Sin pensar, se deslizó los dedos por enésima vez bajo los brazaletes para sentir los cardenales, y se sorprendió al ver cómo el recuerdo hacía que se le acelerase el corazón, recordándole la amenazante presión del cuerpo del tribuno contra ella, y cómo había sido capaz de distinguir su miedo.

Él daría por hecho que su miedo era hacia los hombres en general, en cuyo caso sería mejor emparejarlo con Menestre, cuyos métodos para hacer hablar a los hombres eran muy efectivos. Ni siquiera un tribuno sería inmune a ella.

Unos hombres jóvenes descalzos, con túnicas blancas, pasaron frente a ella hacia el comedor mientras Menestre conducía a sus seis amigas al vestíbulo de la entrada, cada mujer vestida con tonos rosas y llevando una guirnalda de hierbas que colocarían en el cuello de sus invitados.

Su cháchara dio paso a las sonrisas al ver aproximarse al primer grupo de hombres.

En los escalones de la terraza, Admes y Eryx hicieron una reverencia, estudiando cuidadosamente la complexión de los invitados como habían aprendido a hacer, pero ocultando su veredicto. Poco después, los dos últimos invitados aparecieron para reunirse con el resto y, aunque su entrenamiento les había enseñado a disimular sus pensamientos, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar la admiración al saludarla. De los dos, sólo Claudio sabía cómo Meg se había superado a sí misma.

Como si quisiera representar cada parte de la rosa salvo los pétalos, la túnica de seda de Meg adquiría diversos tonos verdes mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Cintas de oro y de color rosa realzaban su cintura y sus pechos, y llevaba un pañuelo de seda atado alrededor de las caderas, colgando de un lado.

Llevaba también una rosa sobre el velo que cubría su cuello y sus hombros, y cuyo propósito era sólo conocido por Menestre y por ella misma, aunque podría haber sido confundido por un deseo por no competir por la atención.

Le ofreció una mano al tribuno para que se la besara, como sabía que hacían algunos ciudadanos de Roma, con una sonrisa forzada. Parecía querer decir que aquello eran negocios, no el comienzo de una amistad.

—Sean bien recibidos —dijo, en contradicción con sus pensamientos.

—Es un honor, señorita —dijo el Hércules besándole la mano con suavidad y sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos azules.

Confusa e inquieta por lo que vio en su mirada, Meg se refugió en su saludo con Claudio, que consistió en un beso en cada mejilla con la misma sonrisa profesional. Tras ellos podían oírse las risas durante el tradicional ritual de cambiarse las sandalias por zapatillas de interior, mientras las chicas les ponían las guirnaldas a los invitados. Meg les colocó las guirnaldas en el cuello a los dos hombres y pudo ver cómo el tribuno ya estaba impresionado no sólo por la vestimenta impoluta de los invitados y por la amabilidad de las mujeres, sino también por la suntuosidad y gusto exquisito. Obviamente, era más de lo que Hércules había imaginado, fuera lo que fuera.

Hubo el tradicional intercambio de regalos: Hércules había llevado un pequeño paquete de granos de pimienta atado con un lazo, una especia desconocida y cara para casi todos los civiles. Más tarde descubriría que, para el cocinero de Meg, no era tan desconocida. Claudio le ofreció un pequeño bote de perfume con un tapón tan grande como un guisante, y ella aceptó ambos regalos con gran placer.

Ya relajados después del recibimiento, los hombres fueron conducidos hacia el comedor, se veía a un grupo de músicos en el jardín, tocando y bailando bajo la luz de los faroles colgados de los árboles.

—Prefiero que las mujeres se presenten ellas mismas —le dijo Meg a Hércules, caminando entre Claudio y él—. Creo que es mejor así. Pero yo les presentaré a los invitados, cuando estemos sentados. Si lo hago ahora, se retrasará la cena, y ya saben que eso vuelve loca a una mujer.

Los condujo a ambos hasta la posición central.

—El lugar de honor es suyo, tribuno Hércules. ¿Quiere sentarse usted a su lado, Claudio?

—¿Sigues enfadada? —le susurró Claudio.

—Sí —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—No tenía elección.

—Así que pensó que yo tampoco debía tenerla. Ahora no tengo suficientes mujeres.

—Yo me quedaré sin ninguna.

—Gracias —Meg no quería decirle que eso ya había sido decidido.

Mostrando su agradecimiento, los hombres se recostaron en los divanes, apoyando los codos izquierdos en los grandes cojines tubulares. El primer hombre que le fue presentado a Hércules por su derecha ya le era más o menos conocido, el médico farmacéutico del hospital del cuartel y que a veces iba para hablar con Meg, así como para sacar provecho de otros placeres.

Pero para entonces ya había otros hombres conocidos por el tribuno Hércules: dos guapos centuriones británicos, y un joven ayudante íbero. El único invitado al que aún no había conocido era Lentus, un comerciante de cuero y dueño de una gran curtiduría en Cateractonium y que suministraba cuero a los cuarteles de la muralla. En sus visitas a Atenas, siempre visitaba la Casa de mujeres, pagando en especie en vez de en moneda. Era un intercambio que favorecía a ambos,

especialmente a la sastrería de Meg.

Alrededor de la mesa, la atmósfera fue instantáneamente cordial y, aunque el invitado de honor estaba rodeado de subordinados, su tono de conversación demostró que, sin uniforme, era igual que ellos. Hubo risas y bromas, las mujeres se sentaron junto a los hombres para ayudarles con la comida, moviéndose de un lugar a otro para mantener la conversación siempre viva.

Los malabaristas lanzaron huevos de ganso al aire al ritmo de los tambores y dos de las mujeres bailaron con una melodía lenta y exótica, haciendo que los hombres se mordieran los labios.

Otras dos hicieron un dueto cantando una pieza de tremenda tristeza, mientras Meg tocaba la lira y, hacia el final del tercer plato, los acróbatas comenzaron con su espectáculo. Los esclavos retiraron en silencio los restos del ganso, del salmón y del cordero y los sustituyeron por fruta, tartas y anises.

Desde su silla a uno de los lados de la mesa, Meg se lavó los dedos en el cuenco con agua y pétalos de rosa y retiró su asiento hacia las sombras, satisfecha y curiosa por ver quién estaba más pendiente de su acompañante que de los acróbatas. Pero, como si tirasen de un hilo, su mirada se dirigió lentamente hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, donde los ojos de un hombre estaban ejerciendo un magnetismo que amenazaba con poner fin a las evasiones que había intentado llevar a cabo antes.

Él no estaba viendo el espectáculo ni respondiendo a la mano de Menestre sobre su hombro, sino que contemplaba a Meg fijamente y, aunque ella parpadeó y trató de mirar para otro lado, se vio obligada a leer el mensaje que había aprendido a interpretar en diferentes lenguas, ya fuera hablado o en silencio. El ritmo del tambor pareció esfumarse y proseguir en una parte muy privada de su cuerpo, dejándola sin aliento.

Cerró los ojos y apartó la mirada, tapándose más con el velo para evitar la sensación abrasadora que tenía en las mejillas. Sus invitados y las mujeres estaban ocupados y, sobre la espalda del tribuno, Claudio estaba retirando cuidadosamente la mano de Menestre mientras negaba con la cabeza. Aquél era el momento en el que Meg podía dejarlos, permitiendo que las manos fueran donde quisieran.

Dio un último sorbo al vino y se puso en pie suavemente y en silencio, rezando para que el interés de ese hombre se centrara en algo dentro de su alcance, pero sintiéndolo aún sobre ella al abandonar la habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

**EL DESTINO**

 _ **Capitulo: 5**_

Abandonar la mesa en silencio era la manera que tenía Mega de dar a sus invitados la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo, si lo deseaban. En el recibidor de la entrada, iluminado por lámparas de aceite, se tumbaría en uno de los sofás y observaría desde las sombras el curso de los acontecimientos.

La idea de tener que hablar con él era molesta, y saber que era su deber como anfitriona no hizo que la carga fuese menos pesada. En su casa, en Tebas, nadie le preguntaría a un hombre su identidad ni cosas sobre su negocio hasta después de haber probado su comida, pero ese no era el estilo Romano. ¿Entonces, por qué temía que estaba a punto de ser interrogada?

Haciendo todo lo posible por controlar los latidos de su corazón, observó cómo el tribuno se sentaba a su lado, observando cómo las mangas anchas revelaban unas muñecas fuertes. Un anillo de oro brillaba en su mano izquierda, el símbolo de su rango ecuestre, y la túnica interior de lino y seda mostraba una franja púrpura como si no tuviera importancia. Sabía que los romanos vivían con esos símbolos.

Siguiendo sus piernas largas hasta los tobillos, vio sus sandalias de cuero y recordó que ella iba descalza; de modo que recogió los pies inmediatamente bajo el dobladillo de su túnica verde.

—Ha dejado las suyas bajo la silla —dijo él apoyando el brazo en el respaldo del sofá y haciendo que Meg se sintiera aprisionada.

—Y usted ha dejado a Menestra con Claudio —dijo ella—. Una pena. Ella estaba deseando pasar tiempo en su compañía, señor.

—¿Eso también se aplica a usted, señorita?

—Supongo que prefiere una respuesta sincera.

—No espero nada menos de usted, desde luego.

—Entonces no, no se aplica a mí también. Creo que debería ir e invitar al doctor a que se reúna con nosotros. Habla de cosas muy interesantes.

—Espero que usted se quede un poco más. En este momento sólo deseo la compañía de una persona.

—Oh, entonces lo siento. Las últimas dos horas deben de haber sido difíciles para usted.

—Sabe que no es a eso a lo que me refería.

—¿Lo sé?

—Claro que sí. La cena ha sido un éxito. Sus habilidades como anfitriona son indiscutibles. Las mujeres son todas hermosas, pero…

—Creo que Flavia le iría bien.

—… pero yo prefiero a la que me dice que… Y Ceri también. He visto cómo le miraba.

—… a la que me dice que no está disponible. Me pregunto si seguirá pensando lo mismo.

Yo no perdería el tiempo preguntárselo, si fuera usted —cuando el tribuno no contestó inmediatamente, Meg se giró para mirar por encima del hombro y, anticipando una expresión de resignación, se quedó desconcertada al ver que sus ojos se encontraban acariciando su nuca, y luego su boca, hasta descansar finalmente en su mirada violeta. Trató de disimular su preocupación, pero sabía que la había visto.

—Tribuno…

—Mis amigos me conocen como Hércules o Hérc.

—Tribuno Hércules…, lo siento si ha olvidado lo que le dije esta tarde cuando nos vimos. Pensé que había dejado clara la situación. No estoy disponible no sólo para usted, sino para nadie, y eso no va a cambiar. ¿Ahora le importa si hablamos de otra cosa? Creo que ya hemos agotado ese tema y no tengo nada más que añadir.

—¿Dónde está su hermanastro esta noche?

—Eh… está fuera —dijo ella tras unos segundos, sin saber qué contestar—. Viendo a una joven en Atenas. Tiene su propia vida —añadió, mientras dirigía la mano inconscientemente a los cardenales bajo los brazaletes de oro, recordando así el peligro.

Mentir no le resultaba más fácil después de años de práctica, y en varias ocasiones había sentido que sus dos vidas en Atenas y en Tebas estaban a punto de sumergirla en su mentira permanente. Tenía que cambiar de tema.

—.¿Qué le parece el frío de aquí? En mis telares se fabrican unas capas excelentes, así como calzones para todas las épocas. Hechos a medida. Las capas son de cualquier color. Con adornos o sin ellos, largas o cortas. Están hechas también para cabalgar. Sus tropas son de caballería, según tengo entendido.

Hércules sonrió, inclinándose hacia delante para colocar sus antebrazos sobre los muslos, y mirándola fijamente mientras la luz de las lámparas resaltaba su piel bronceada y sus mejillas pronunciadas.

—Sí —dijo—. Desde luego aquí hace frío. Me atrevería a decir que todos necesitaremos capas. De momento, los hombres se mantienen calientes con el esfuerzo de ampliar el alojamiento. No pueden vivir en tiendas de campaña para siempre.

—Oh —dijo Meg—. ¿Se refiere al alojamiento en la muralla, o aquí en Atenas?

—En la muralla. Los constructores e ingenieros están a cargo de eso. Pero eso no será suficiente para mis quinientos caballos y hombres.

—¿Y qué hará? ¿Meterlos en diferentes alojamientos? —sabía que eso no era posible. El ejército romano era conocido por mantenerlo todo bajo sus órdenes directas, no esparcido por toda la ciudad.

—No, vamos a reconstruir otro lugar más o menos a un kilómetro de distancia.

—¿El fuerte del río? ¿Va a reconstruir eso?

— Claudio y yo hemos ido a verlo esta tarde —dijo Hércules—. Es un buen emplazamiento. No creo que nos lleve más de una o dos semanas hacer que sea habitable, habiendo tanta madera alrededor. Creo que deberíamos poner a los hombres a trabajar desde mañana.

Meg apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Estaba dándole información tan pronto? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sería mucho más fácil obtener información si llegaran a ser amigos en vez de enemigos. Aquella idea fue desechada tan pronto como apareció. Ese hombre era demasiado peligroso. No quedaría satisfecho con una simple amistad, y dar un pequeño paso en esa dirección sólo conduciría al desastre.

Pero ahora tenía información de la que Hemón podría hacer buen uso; información que no podría enviar. Tendría que enviar a uno de los hombres o ir ella misma. A su lado, el tribuno estaba estudiando el suelo de mosaicos entre sus pies.

—¿Dido y Eneas? —preguntó—. ¿Entonces conoce la historia?

—Sí. Lo crea o no, tribuno, la conozco. Fue diseñado para mí, no elegido del

libro de patrones del artista.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él—. ¿Si es tan trágica?

—La vida es trágica —susurró Meg antes de poder encontrar una mentira.

En ese preciso momento, dos parejas, entre ellas Menestre y Claudio, entraron en el recibidor para recostarse en dos de los sofás para continuar con sus conversaciones susurradas con una intimidad de la que Meg no quería formar parte. Se puso en pie, indicándole a Hércules que debía hacer lo mismo; mensaje que él comprendió y obedeció.

Atravesaron el comedor de camino a la terraza que daba al jardín, desde donde Meg divisó a su amigo el médico, que estaba charlando con la vivaz Valetra y el comerciante de cuero. Se le ocurrió que tal vez su acompañante captara la indirecta y se reuniera con ellos, pero, en vez de eso, la agarró del codo y la condujo hacia las puertas que llevaban a los senderos rodeados de mantos de flores.

Resistirse habría llamado la atención hacia ellos; fingir que tenía cosas que hacer en otra parte habría sido algo impensable ante un invitado de honor; y protestar, incluso en voz baja, no habría cambiado nada a juzgar por la fuerza con que la agarraba. Lo intentó, aunque fuera sólo por demostrar su teoría.

—Tribuno —susurró, admitiéndose a sí misma que había cierta falsedad en su protesta. Allí estaba ella, siendo conducida hacia el rincón más oscuro del jardín por el hombre más guapo que jamás había visto, con sus pies descalzos tropezándose con él mientras su cuerpo temblaba como una virgen; en parte excitada, en parte molesta, y sabiendo que, a cada paso que daba, se acercaba más al peligro. Tenía que poner fin a aquello. Ya—. Señor… no… no puedo dejar aún a mis invitados.

Más allá de la fuente y de los arbustos, el césped descendía suavemente hacia un bosquecillo de robles. Los muros bajos de piedra a su alrededor canalizaban el agua hacia un arroyo, y fue encima de uno de esos muros donde Hércules la sentó, sin soltarla un momento mientras él hacía lo mismo, y demasiado cerca como para aliviar sus preocupaciones.

—Ahora, cuénteme, señorita —dijo él girándose hacia ella—. ¿Qué es tan trágico? ¿A qué viene tanta reticencia? ¿Por qué no está casada? ¿Es viuda? ¿Quién es su familia? ¿De dónde es? No encuentro datos sobre usted en mis informes.

—¿Serviría un simple sí o no? —preguntó ella furiosa.

—Pruebe de nuevo —dijo él.

Apartándose el velo del cuello, se lo enrolló alrededor de la cabeza con la esperanza de dejarle claro que no tenía intención de revelarse ante él.

—Tribuno Hércules—dijo—, ¿no cree que tales interrogatorios serían más apropiados para su tribunal en el fuerte que aquí en mi jardín? No tengo objeción a que mis invitados hablen de negocios, si es lo que desean, pero llevo preparando este evento varios días y tenía la esperanza de sacar algo más de él aparte de un par de pies sucios y un recital de mis credenciales. Podría tocar la lira y cantárselas.

Estaba demasiado oscuro para que pudiera ver la advertencia de su propósito, pues no creía que ningún invitado, por importante que fuera, ignorase su intención declarada de permanecer sin un hombre. Pero él fue rápido, y quedó claro por la manera de agarrarla que sabía exactamente hacia qué lado inclinarla para que tuviera que aferrarse a él para mantener el equilibrio. Con la cabeza contra su hombro, no había ningún movimiento defensivo que pudiera hacer y con el que no acabara cayendo al arroyo.

—Ah —dijo él—. Recuerdo lo que hay que hacer para que se vuelva sumisa. Como invitado de honor que soy, no tengo intención de sobrepasar la marca, señorita, pero sería una pena si lo único que sacara de esta maravillosa velada fueran unos pies sucios. Y yo necesito saber más sobre usted.

Lo primero que aparentemente necesitaba saber estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia de sus palabras; y, aunque le había dado tiempo para anticipar algo similar a lo que había sentido con el entusiasmo de su ex marido Adonis, lo que experimentó en los primeros segundos de contacto de sus labios hizo que pensara en la diferencia que existía entre los dos.

Meg echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el tribuno comenzaba con sus descubrimientos, y ella comenzaba a ver que tal vez no debería haber pensado que todo el sexo era igual hasta no haber tenido más con lo que comparar.

El miedo y la rabia seguían allí, pero, durante aquellos increíbles besos, tomaron un papel secundario. Incluso cuando él se detuvo, las protestas de Meg no pudieron ser tomadas muy en serio y, cuando continuó, su boca estaba preparada y temblorosa. Cuando por fin le dio la oportunidad de hablar, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, y las palabras le salieron de la boca en tropel.

—No… eso no… no debe ocurrir… por favor.

—¿Entonces está casada? ¿O llora la pérdida de su hombre? Dígame lo que es—si aquella experiencia también lo había sacudido a él, no lo demostró.

—Esto… esto no es justo. No tiene derecho a preguntar, y sí ha sobrepasado la marca, señor. Podría llamar a mis guardias y hacer que lo echaran.

—Sí, podría hacer eso. Pero no lo hará, porque ahora siente curiosidad, ¿verdad? Y estoy seguro de que me lo permitirás de nuevo para recordártelo. ¿Verdad, hermosa mía?

—No, desde luego que no —dijo ella resistiéndose con más ferocidad. Sus humillantes observaciones estaban demasiado cercanas a la realidad. No sólo sentía curiosidad, sino que estaba asombrada y tentada más allá de lo que era sensato—. No es así, señor. No puedo permitirme tener un amante… ¡jamás! Me niego a decirle más que eso. Tendrá que comprender que incluso un hombre de rango ecuestre tiene que aprender a aceptar un no por respuesta. Ahora deje que me levante. Me está estropeando la velada.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo entiendo —dijo mientras la incorporaba—. Ya es suficiente. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué sucede? —giró la cabeza y miró hacia la casa, donde podían verse figuras oscuras moviéndose con rapidez por las habitaciones iluminadas. Unas voces gritaban desde la terraza.

—Tribuno… tribuno Hércules. ¡Venga enseguida!

Le soltó las muñecas a Meg y, tras dar un salto, salió corriendo por el jardín, dejándola en el muro del pozo con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente. La necesidad de quedarse sola en el jardín, lidiando con las recientemente redescubiertas necesidades de su cuerpo, estuvo a punto de superar a la disciplina de su estatus. A punto.

Utilizando todos los insultos que recordaba para describir a su invitado de honor, se llevó las manos a la cara hasta que se le calmó la respiración y luego lo siguió por el sendero, observando el súbito éxodo de la casa desde la distancia.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando? —preguntó mientras la última túnica blanca desaparecía por el patio.

Eryx y Admes estaban riéndose.

—Hemos acabado pronto hoy —dijo uno de ellos.

Las mujeres estaban de pie o sentadas en grupos, con cara de asombro, pero no alarmadas. No era la primera que aquello ocurría. Menestre se acercó a ella bostezando.

—Es un ataque —dijo—. Dos soldados vinieron corriendo del fuerte de la muralla. Creo que es serio —se llevó un dedo a los labios antes de que Meg pudiera responder, advirtiéndole que el comerciante, y Ceri estaban atravesando el comedor tras ella hacia la puerta que conducía a las dependencias de las mujeres. El comerciante había tenido suerte.

Menestre esperó a que se cerrara la puerta antes de continuar.

—Los pretorianos han tenido que irse.

—¿Dijeron quién está implicado? —preguntó Meg.

—No parecían muy seguros. Uno dijo que los Espartanos, pero, fueran quienes fueran, han incendiado el tejado que acababan de colocar sobre los barracones, y han matado… Oh, por todos los dioses, mire quién está aquí —miró por encima del hombro de Meg hacia el jardín, por donde se acercaba una figura envuelta en una capa—. ¡Telémaco!

Meg se llevó una, mano al estómago y sintió un gran alivio dentro de ella. El regreso de su hermano siempre tenía lugar de noche a través del robledal que había en la parte trasera de la casa, para evitar encontrarse con los clientes.

En esa ocasión, el secretismo era incluso más necesario, pero no se había detenido para cambiarse la vestimenta en los establos como normalmente hacía antes de entrar a la casa.

—¿ Pero en qué diablos estabas pensando para venir aquí vestido así? — preguntó Meg—. ¿No sabes que…? —señaló hacia la entrada, donde aún se encontraban Eryx y Admes.

—Los he visto —dijo Telémaco. No mostraba su energía habitual. Estaba sudando, y la capa se le deslizaba por los hombros—. He visto a tus invitados, Hermana —repitió permitiéndole que le quitara la capa—. Esperé a que se fueran. De hecho he seguido a dos mensajes durante parte del camino desde el muro hasta aquí.

—¿Estabas allí? —preguntó Menestre—. ¿En la pelea?

Las mujeres se acercaron para escuchar mejor.

—Sí, yo formé parte del ataque. Nuestro hermano decidió actuar según la información directamente en vez de esperar a que hubiera más hombres allí. Además, esta noche vuelve a haber luna. Esta vez me permitió ir con ellos — se sentó en el sofá más cercano y se recostó sobre los cojines, cerrando los ojos.

Meg se sentó a su lado esperando oír más.

—¿Ha tenido éxito? —preguntó—. ¿Han matado a alguno de nuestros hombres? Dime la verdad, Telémaco.

Sin moverse ni abrir los ojos, su hermano murmuró:

—Sí, ha tenido éxito, Meg. Atacamos el fuerte al caer la noche, cuando sus constructores habían dejado de trabajar y habían entrado al fuerte. Prendimos fuego a los andamios y a las plataformas, y algunos de sus hombres fueron atrapados antes de poder armarse. Ha sido una masacre. Pero son más de los que pensábamos, y tuvimos que huir hacia los bosques. Pensaron que nos habíamos ido definitivamente. Esperamos hasta que volvieron a calmarse y atacamos por segunda vez. Perdimos algunos hombres, pero ellos perdieron más. Ha estado bien, hermana.

Nuestro hermano me ordenó que viniera a casa a decírtelo, así que aquí estoy —concluyó casi sin aliento.

Meg vio que sería inútil preguntarle más detalles. Cuidadosamente, los dos guardias se lo llevaron a la casa de baños y luego a la cama, mientras las mujeres llevaban las sobras de la cena de la cocina de vuelta al comedor, donde ocuparon de nuevo los sofás. Meg se sentó con ellas, pero ignorando sus charlas, incapaz de dejar de pensar en cosas que llenaban su mente y alteraban sus emociones.

Sus miedos sobre la amenaza que representaba el tribuno habían resultado ser ciertos hasta el momento, pero él también había demostrado ser tan tonto como el resto de ellos cuando se trataba de dar información de valor. Había sido por ese tipo de comentarios por los que habían incendiado el fuerte. De tener elección, esperaba que aquel hombre estuviera demasiado ocupado como para volver a visitarla, pero, si lo hacía, ¿sería ella capaz de enemistarse con él cuando sus palabras podrían serle de tanta ayuda…

—Ahí está la diferencia —dijo Menestre, despertándola de sus pensamientos—. Al menos Claudio comprende la palabra «no». Eso es lo que se consigue con el rango.

Meg no se hacía ilusiones sobre lo que había sucedido. Él mismo lo había admitido. Habiendo aprendido cómo hacer que respondiera, había encontrado su punto débil y lo estaba usando contra ella. Sin duda, habría hecho lo mismo con cualquier otra mujer…

—Siéntate conmigo —dijo ella—, y no me preguntes lo que ha ocurrido.

Colocando un taburete junto a la silla de Meg, Menestre le puso otro cojín en la cabeza.

—Apoye la cabeza en el cojín y cuénteme —dijo—. Todos nos dimos cuenta de a quién prefería.

—Esto no funcionará, Men —susurró Meg estirando el cuello como un cisne sobre el cojín—. Fui una tonta al pensar que se comportaría como un caballero, o que yo podría hacerme cargo de él. La próxima vez, si es que hay próxima vez, mantendré a alguien conmigo.

—Bueno, claro que habrá próxima vez, y tendrá que enfrentarse a ello. Finalmente captará el mensaje y quizá se vaya con alguna de nosotras, pero no apostaría por ello. Aun así, sería una pena si lo perdiéramos por completo. Sería mejor amigo que enemigo, eso seguro.

Ésa era la misma conclusión a la que había llegado Meg.

—Me pone los pelos de punta —dijo ella—. No me gusta. No lo quiero aquí. Es arrogante… insolente…

—No se preocupe —dijo Menestre con una sonrisa—. Lo de esta noche los mantendrá ocupados durante un tiempo. Ya sabe cómo son cuando ocurre este tipo de cosas. ¿Por qué no tomarnos un día libre?

—¿Para ir a Tebas? Me has leído el pensamiento. ¿Quieres venir?

—Sí. ¿Cuándo?

—Mañana, tan pronto como mi hermano se recupere. También nos llevaremos a Admes.

Menestre había experimentado, al igual que las demás, la inquietud Meg ante la visita del tribuno y, dada su posición y aparente determinación, parecía probable que fuese a ir detrás de ella, a pesar de sus objeciones. Oyó cómo la puerta se abría durante la noche e imaginó que sería ésa la razón de su insomnio.

Se acercó para echarle un chal por los hombros.

—¿Está pensando en lo que ha ocurrido? —le preguntó Menestre—, ¿O en lo que puede que ocurra?

—Ambas cosas —dijo Meg sin moverse —No pasa nada, Men. Sólo fue un beso, nada más. Sólo un poco mejor que los de Adonis — observó al sonrisa de bajo la luz de la luna y supo que no se creía su mentira.

A la luz de una pequeña lámpara de aceite, el comedor aún olía a perfume, incienso y rosas. Meg estaba tumbada en el sofá donde el tribuno se había sentado para cenar. Eso, en sí mismo, era significativo para Menestre.

—Yo diría que aún no hay nada —dijo ella—, pero podría haberlo si no tiene cuidado.

—No. Sabes que nunca me implicaría con nadie, y mucho menos con uno de ellos.

—Estaba pensando a corto plazo —dijo Menestra—. El tribuno podría sernos útil.

—También podría ser un riesgo. Me preguntó por mi procedencia y mi familia. Creo que acababa viéndome como la posible víctima de un chantaje.

—Tonterías. No hay ninguna ley que diga que todo el mundo tiene que ser ciudadano romano antes de poder llevar un burdel. Esos otros dos burdeles de Atenas. Si le preocupa, dígale que ha pedido la ciudadanía. En cuanto a su familia el último de ellos murió hace seis años y le dejó algo de dinero, nada más. Telémaco y yo diremos lo mismo. Usted nunca tuvo mucho contacto con ellos, así que no sabe mucho más que eso. Lo único que tiene que decidir es cómo tratar con él.

—Sé lo que dirá mi hermano —susurró Meg.

—¿Qué?

—Matarlo.

—Oh, bueno…, eso es lo que diría un hombre, querida. Nosotras somos mejores que todo eso.

—Tal vez. ¿Pero a qué precio, Men? —sintiéndose aún inquieta y temerosa, pensaba más en el dolor personal que en las repercusiones políticas.

De pronto apareció Achilles

—El tribuno Hércules, señora —dijo, pensando que sus asuntos debían de ser muy importantes si visitaba a Meg de nuevo tan pronto, después del ataque al fuerte. Hizo una reverencia y sirvió el vino en dos copas antes de retirarse lentamente para poder oír las primeras palabras del visitante.

— Señorita Megara, he venido a disculparme por lo de anoche.

Meg se sintió asombrada y en lo más mínimo sorprendida por recibir una visita a esa hora de la noche. Su invitado llevaba una túnica corta de color blanco con bordes rojos y adornada con plata, una capa atada sobre el hombro derecho.

Imaginó que habría alguien en alguna parte sosteniendo su casco con penacho. Entonces deseó llevar puesto algo más apropiado. Aceptando el tradicional beso en ambas mejillas y tratando de no apreciar su aroma a limpio, señaló con el brazo hacia el sofá.

—No es necesario, Tribuno —dijo ella tratando de controlar su respiración—. Entiendo la situación. Confío en que todos regresaran a salvo. ¿Alguna pérdida?

Vertió agua sobre el vino y le entregó al tribuno una de las copas, luego se sentó con la espalda hacia la luz para ocultar los efectos del insomnio. ¿Por qué debía importarle?

—Me temo que fue peor para nosotros que para ellos —dijo Hércules—. Hicimos un prisionero, y puede que saquemos algo de él antes de que acabe el día —«antes de que lo matemos»—. Pero habrá un contraataque inmediatamente, claro. También he venido para decir que el centurión y yo estaremos ocupados durante las próximas noches, y para darle las gracias en persona por su hospitalidad. Espero no haber perdido su aprobación, señorita.

Meg sabía a lo que se refería, pero no veía razón para insistir en el tema. Sería mejor quitarle importancia.

—Disfrutamos de su compañía —dijo—. Así que tiene que realizar ataques nocturnos, ¿no?

—Eso me temo —su mirada y la sonrisa de sus labios indicaban que había otras cosas que preferiría estar haciendo por la noche. Con ella—. Supongo que no… No —dijo, sonriendo ante su cambio de tema—. Estaba usted furiosa, lo recuerdo.

—Será mejor no suponer, Tribuno —dijo Meg—. Mi determinación por no mezclar negocios con placer sigue tan firme como siempre, y será usted bienvenido aquí, si lo desea, como cliente. Nada más.

—Sigue furiosa. ¿Por qué?

—Porque sigue insistiendo en que… —se detuvo justo a tiempo.

—¿Sí? ¿Insistiendo en qué?

—Algo que preferiría olvidar.

—Pero no lo ha olvidado, ¿verdad?

—No servirá de nada que visite esta casa a no ser que pretenda usar nuestros servicios. Esto no es una posada, y no tengo tiempo ni ganas de entretenerlo a usted cada vez que no tenga ningún sitio mejor al que ir. Pensé que lo había entendido.

Si lo entendía, se lo reservaba para sí mismo. Sonriendo, se terminó el vino y se puso en pie.

—Mmm, una buena cosecha —dijo secándose la boca con la mano. Fue un gesto curiosamente poco caballeresco, pero típico de un soldado, una fascinante mezcla de gentileza y rudeza que le resultaba intrigante.

Se colocó frente a ella.

—Su tiempo y sus ganas, señorita, son impagables. Volveré aquí, y más vale que comience a llamarse a sí misma un servicio, porque es a eso a lo que vendré —se inclinó hacia abajo antes de que ella pudiera moverse, colocándole las manos en los muslos de modo que su cara quedara a escasos centímetros de la suya—.Piénselo.

—No hace falta, Hércules… quiero decir Tribuno —dijo ella—. Y no ha perdido mi aprobación, puesto que no había aprobación que perder. Que tenga un buen día. Achilles le acompañará a la salida.

—Estés preparada —dijo él mientras se enderezaba—. Señorita Megara.

—Tribuno… —dijo ella, pues no se le ocurrió nada más antes de que él se dirigiera hacia la salida intercambiando unas palabras con Admes y Eryx

—. ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Ha dicho que…?

—Sí —dijo Eryx—. Esta noche se dirigirán a Tebas. ¿Está preparada para partir? No tenemos tiempo que perder.

—No soy yo la que está perdiendo el tiempo, es Telémaco. Ve a buscarlo, Admes. Trae los caballos. ¿Dónde está Menestre? ¿Es que nadie está preparado? ¡Daos prisa!

Tras ella, Admes se echó a un lado, agachándose y cubriéndose la cabeza con un brazo para esquivar un golpe invisible mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a Eryx.

 **...**

No estaba lejos, aunque para el grupo de Meg, que conocía perfectamente el terreno de las colinas, el viaje no presentaba las mismas dificultades que para el ejército romano en la oscuridad. Era ese tipo de terreno el que daba ventaja a Tebas, pues las tácticas de los romanos funcionaban mejor en terrenos abiertos.

Actuando según la información de Telémaco, Hemón había reaccionado con la típica inmediatez, confiando plenamente en los contactos de Meg. Al primer grito de sus guardias, apostados en lo alto de la muralla que rodeaba el asentamiento, su cabeza blanca apareció en el porche del gran recibidor.

—¿Qué? —gritó.

Los hombres corrían por la plataforma de madera, abriendo los cerrojos para abrir las puertas.

—Su hermana, señor. ¿Dejamos que entre?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió Hemón, entregándole su lanza a un hombre que había tras él.

Cada vez que iba de visita, tal vez una vez en cada uno de los cuatro festivales, notaba cambios en el asentamiento; los niños crecían, había embarazos, muertes, y otros cambios demasiado leves para identificarlos con seguridad.

Pero, en sus seis años de ausencia, Meg nunca había visto Tebas inmediatamente después de un ataque, hasta ese momento. Y, aunque había habido un tiempo en el que estaba acostumbrada a ver cabezas clavadas en lanzas alrededor de la puerta del recibidor de su padre, esos seis años de ausencia habían comenzado a nublar su memoria y a llenar su mente de cosas más agradables.

Cada vez que visitaba a su familia, recordaba cosas felices de su niñez, de su libertad y de la ausencia de responsabilidades. Allí era libre como el viento. Pero, tras dos días más o menos, sus regresos a Atenas se convertían en una especie de vuelta al mundo real. La duración de sus visitas era cada vez menor, sobre todo después de que su madre, Eurídice, se fuese a vivir con su hermana al otra punta de Grecia.

Telémaco le había dicho a su hermanastro cómo vestían y había visto cómo las mujeres jóvenes estaban ansiosas por saber todos los detalles, mientras que las ancianas fruncían el ceño y murmuraban. «Un burdel», decían. Sólo los romanos podían encontrarle la utilidad a una institución tan innecesaria.

Decían que Meg debía de haber perdido la cabeza. Entonces su hermano las callara, recordándoles a quién debían sus victorias. Salieron de las casas con sus hijos, sonrientes, corriendo para recibir al cuarteto. Pero Hemón llegó el primero y la ayudó a bajar del caballo para abrazarla con fuerza, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a los demás. Hubo una secreta para Menestre, pues era ella la que había enseñado al joven Hemón todo lo que el hijo de un rey necesitaba saber para conquistar a una mujer.

—Bien hecho, hermana —le susurró a Meg—. Anoche vencimos por todo lo alto. Vamos dentro. ¿Has venido a compartir nuestro triunfo? Habrá sacrificios y un gran banquete.

—Querido hermano, no habrá banquete esta noche.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Has visto señales?

—No. Escucha. Tengo noticias urgentes. Me llegaron esta mañana.

Jamás entraba en el recibidor sin recordar los horribles acontecimientos de aquel fatídico día, pero ahora las paredes estaban llenas de nuevas pinturas y adornos. Había un telar apoyado en una esquina, atendido por dos doncellas. Un niño pequeño se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa, confiado y alegre, y Meg lo tomó en brazos.

A través del humo del fuego azul, le dirigió una sonrisa a la joven esposa de su hermano, la esposa, que tenía a un recién nacido en brazos.

Meg se sentó en un taburete con cojines y le contó a su hermano lo que el tribuno le había dicho sobre contraatacar esa noche. Tenían que prepararse inmediatamente, le dijo mientras vaciaba sus alforjas, llenas de jarras con vinos italianos, ropa del otro lado del mar, cuentas de ámbar para las mujeres y especias muy apreciadas; cosas romanas que detestaban, pero de las que no se cansaban.

Aún eufórico con el triunfo, Hemón no se permitió alterarse. Decía que tenían tiempo. También había algo que ella debía saber.

—Tu ex marido, Adonis, ha desaparecido. Creemos que murió durante el segundo ataque, pero no hemos podido ir a buscarlo. Es uno de los cinco hombres que hemos perdido.

—¿No han podido hacerlo prisionero? —preguntó Meg, recordando las palabras de Hércules.

Adonis habría preferido la muerte antes que eso.

—Eso sería una vergüenza. No puedo pensar en ello. Nunca permitiría ser atrapado. No —suspiró y miró hacia otro lado, como si no hubiera más que decir. Había hecho todo lo posible por ocultar su amargura. Le había permitido a Adonis tomar muchas decisiones en aquella misión, pues el ex marido de Meg sólo era débil en lo que se refería a las mujeres.

Tras la partida de Meg, había vuelto a casarse y había formado una familia; y, aunque su comportamiento tendía a ser a veces impredecible, no había causado problemas bajo el liderazgo de su hermano que supiese...

—Tengo que ir a hablar con su esposa —dijo Meg—. Tal vez pueda averiguar más. Lo intentaré. Pero hay algo más que deberías saber, hermano —le contó los planes enemigos de reconstruir el fuerte. Como era de esperar, su hermano se mostró horrorizado.

Quiso saber quién se lo había dicho. Meg no quería volver a hablar del nuevo tribuno, pero, dado que Telémaco ya le habría contado su primer encuentro con él, se vio obligada a contarle a su hermano que había ido a cenar; una revelación que hizo que Menestre sonriera.

Era un secreto que ella nunca confesaría a ningún hombre. Pero su hermano tenía la sagacidad que un rey debía cultivar si quería mantener su posición, incluso en lo referente a su propia familia, de modo que pensaba que los esfuerzos de su hermana por ocultar su identidad ante el enemigo merecían la pena para lograr el objetivo. Y la sonrisa de Menestre, seguida del rubor de Meg, le advirtió que algo había sucedido.

—Fue la buena comida lo que soltó la lengua del tribuno —dijo Meg.

—¿Cuándo planean reconstruir el viejo fuerte? —preguntó Hemón.

—Muy pronto, de hecho están en ello —dijo Telémaco—. Tal vez después de luchar contra los que nos ataquen esta noche deberíamos ir allí para asustarlos.

—Lo haremos. Claro que lo haremos. Entonces parece que este tribuno habla mucho. Me pregunto si será sólo la comida la que le suelta la lengua o también la pura arrogancia. ¿Estuvo con alguna de las mujeres?

—No, hermano —dijo Meg—. Ninguno de ellos estuvo con ellas. Tuvieron que salir corriendo para atrapar a los "bandidos" . No fue el final de la velada que habían imaginado.

Las risas fueron inevitables, pero, cuando Hemón se puso en pie y le indicó a Meg que hiciera lo mismo. En el exterior, había perros por todas partes, olisqueando y lamiendo los restos de sangre que había alrededor del porche. Entre las casas, los hombres se encontraban reparando los carros dañados y las armas.

Hemón no parecía estar respondiendo a las urgentes noticias que ella le había transmitido.

Le pasó la mano por el brazo y subió con él a la muralla, hasta una plataforma de madera le sirvió de asiento. Desde aquel lugar, podían ver todo el asentamiento; las casas, los talleres, los graneros, la ropa secándose, las cabras, los cerdos y los gansos. Meg pensaba que, por la noche, esa tranquila escena se convertiría en un caos; las casas arderían y las mujeres gritarían.

—Hermano —dijo con firmeza—, atacarán esta noche. He venido expresamente para decírtelo.

—Estaremos preparados —dijo él acariciándole la mano—. Pero a ellos no se les dan tan bien como a nosotros los ataques nocturnos. No conocen el terreno lo suficientemente bien. Ya les costaría trabajo encontrarnos durante el día, así que me sorprendería que lo intentaran por la noche. Oh, supongo que pueden ver nuestro humo desde su muralla, pero no saben cómo traer sus torpes armas hasta aquí. Pero aun así, deberás emprender tu camino de vuelta a la caída del sol.

—Sí —dijo ella, incapaz de explicar la sensación de alivio que tuvo al no tener que sugerirlo ella—. Sí, supongo que será lo mejor.

—Este tribuno —dijo Hemón—. ¿Qué más necesito saber sobre él? ¿Está listo para retirarse? ¿Crees que éste es su último destino?

—Oh, probablemente no —contestó ella, intentando que su respuesta sonara prosaica—. No es tan mayor. Tal vez tenga unos pocos veranos más que tú.

Su hermano tenía veintiséis.

—Entiendo. ¿Y está interesado en ti? quiero decir personalmente.

—Oh, no. Desde luego que no —dijo ella con demasiada rapidez—. Creo que está más interesado en obtener resultados antes de que llegue el emperador. Incluso tiene a Claudio de su parte. A estas alturas de la semana que viene, probablemente ya lo tendrán todo listo.

—¿Podrías sacarle más información si te acostaras con él?

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño—. Sabes que no puedo.

—Dijiste que no estaba particularmente interesado en ninguna de las mujeres. ¿Eso incluía a Menestre?

—Sí.

—¿Ella lo intentó?

—Sí, eso creo…

—¿Dijo que estuviera interesado en ti?

—Oh, hermano, por favor. Eso no importa.

—¿Lo dijo?

—Bueno… sí, creo… Pero le dije que no estaba disponible. Le dije que era mi costumbre. ¿Adonde nos lleva todo esto?

—¿Y él te cree?

—Tendrá que creerme, ¿no? —dijo ella tras unos segundos de silencio—. No estoy en ese juego, Hemón. No puedo permitírmelo. Es demasiado peligroso. No me gusta ese hombre. Es el típico oficial. Un arrogante. En cualquier caso, es Romano…

—¿De Roma?

—No es origen Romano, el nació en Grecia pero creo que se crio en Roma... Tienen la mejor caballería. Él dirige una de las unidades especiales con quinientos hombres a su servicio. Y no importa de dónde sea, no lo deseo.

—Ésa no es la cuestión. Si queremos información de primera mano, tenemos que darle lo que desee.

—¿Tenemos? ¿Quiénes? —preguntó indignada—. Averiguaré lo que pueda, cuando pueda, pero me niego a tener con él más intimidad de la que…

—¿De la que ya tienes? Así que eso explica tanto rubor.

—Estás sacando conclusiones precipitadas, hermano. Ya te lo he dicho, no pondré a mis empleadas ni a mí en más peligro del que ya corremos. Corremos peligro diariamente, hermano. No puedes pedirme que vaya más lejos. Sería un gran riesgo para nosotros si descubriera de dónde soy. ¿No lo entiendes?

—Entonces preocúpate de que no lo averigüe. Si lo que te preocupa es la marca, mantenla cubierta, que no le dé la luz ni él la toque.

—¡Ya es suficiente! Estoy harta de este asunto. No haré excepciones. No soy una muñeca.

—Este asunto —dijo su hermano con severidad— no es algo de lo que podamos olvidarnos cuando estamos hartos, MEGARA. Anoche permití que Telémaco se uniera a nosotros porque necesita experiencia. Tenía miedo, pero lo hizo, y regresó con su primera cabeza. Lo que tú estás haciendo en Atenas es indispensable, no te equivoques, pero seguimos necesitando toda la ayuda posible si queremos mantenernos en lo alto. Tienes un talento especial, Meg. Podrías atrapar a cualquier hombre que quisieras. Y tienes el conocimiento para evitar que surja un fruto de esa unión, como hiciste con tu ex marido. Debes usar ese conocimiento. Sólo es un hombre, Meg, y tú no eres una virgen. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Apuesto a que Adonis nunca prestó especial atención a tu espalda.

A Meg se le pusieron los pelos de punta y sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

Jamás habría esperado tal sugerencia así de su hermano, cuyo apoyo no le había faltado nunca. Ahora no sólo le estaba negando su apoyo, sino que estaba empujándola a que cometiera un acto de gran peligro.

—Hermano, me cuesta creer que no esté soñando. Sabes que haré cualquier cosa por ayudar a que mi pueblo sobreviva. Siempre he trabajado para eso. Fue mi razón para ir a Atenas. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? No es bueno hablar a la ligera diciendo que yo no soy virgen y él es sólo un hombre. Y tampoco está bien que lo compares con mi ex marido. Claro que Adonis no hacía el amor con mi espalda. No hacía el amor con ninguna parte de mí, para que lo sepas. Pero eso no significa que un Romano vaya a hacer lo mismo. Es una tontería, Hemón. Una auténtica tontería. Tienes que entenderlo.

—Bien —dijo su hermano—, entonces dale lo justo para que regrese a por más y te pague con información. Pregúntale dónde…

—No es así —dijo ella—. Nosotras no preguntamos. No directamente.

—¿Entonces qué hacéis?

—Esperamos, escuchamos y empatizamos. Los ablandamos, los bañamos y les damos comida. Ellos son los que hablan.

—¿Y dais masajes?

—Sí, eso también.

—Pues ofrécele un masaje para empezar.

—Uff… Hemón —dijo ella—, de todas las personas que conozco, jamás hubiera esperado que tú me sugirieras que vendiera mi cuerpo al enemigo. Las mujeres que trabajan en mi casa lo hacen voluntariamente porque ya lo hacían antes, y siempre han aceptado que yo juego un papel diferente. Ahora me pides que realice esos servicios contra mi voluntad, aceptando a un hombre de alto rango para luego tener que disuadir a todos los demás que piensen que he cambiado de actitud. ¿Tienes algún consejo sobre cómo podría hacer eso? Con Claudio, por ejemplo. ¿Cómo voy a explicárselo? Me pregunto qué habría dicho nuestro padre de esto.

—Lo necesitamos, Meg. Esto es la guerra. Tenemos que usar todas nuestras armas. Tú vives confortablemente. No es un precio imposible de pagar, y eres lo suficientemente lista como para mantenerlo en secreto. Encontrarás la manera.

—No, hermano. Tal vez no encuentre la manera. Es un precio imposible, absurdo e innecesario a cambio de información. Es un Tribuno, por el amor de los DIOSES. Los tribunos no se emborrachan. No son tan idiotas como uno pensaría. Dime lo que haremos cuando descubra quién está filtrando sus planes, si es que consigo que me cuente alguno. Es listo, hermano.

—Entonces abandonas Atenas y regresas a Tebas. Esta es tu casa. Podemos empezar a construir casas para todas vosotras aquí, si quieres.

—Ésta no es mi casa, Hemón —dijo ella poniéndose en pie y alejándose de él.

—. Mi casa está en Atenas —era la primera vez que lo reconocía, y aquel sentimiento la pilló por sorpresa, después de años aferrándose a un estilo de vida sencillo, a su antiguo estatus, y a la cierta adulación que causaban siempre sus visitas.

Pero su hermano se estaba volviendo duro y despiadado. El riesgo era demasiado grande. Hemón también se levantó y se puso a su lado, contemplando la escena doméstica que tenían delante, oyendo el llanto de los niños y sintiendo la brisa a su alrededor.

—Tonterías —dijo—. Jamás abandonarías Tebas para siempre, Meg. Lo llevasen la sangre.

—¿Cómo puedes hablarme de sangre, Hemón, después de todo lo que acabas de decirme? ¿Habrías sugerido lo mismo hace seis años, cuando me marcaron para evitar que me acostara con el enemigo? Por esa razón pasé por el sufrimiento, ¿no? ¿O lo he malinterpretado, al igual que te he malinterpretado a ti?

—No me has malinterpretado, Meg. Lo que digo lo digo en serio. Las cosas han cambiado y tienes que hacer un sacrificio, nada más.

—¿Otro sacrificio? Que los dioses me ayuden. ¿Qué será lo próximo?

—Hazlo, Meg.

—No lo haré. No puedes insistir.

—Puedo y lo haré. Te lo ordeno. No puedes desobedecerme.

—Hemón… por favor. Somos hermanos.

—Entonces deberías confiar en mí, como siempre has hecho.

—Como siempre hacía —susurró ella dándose la vuelta. El sol había desaparecido tras una masa de nubes oscuras y se había levantado un viento frío.

— Iré a hablar con la mujer de Adonis… con su viuda —dijo, temiendo ver lo que nunca sería capaz de tener. Se sentiría yerma y fuera de lugar, y se vería obligada a explicar por qué su hermano el rey de Tebas no estaba buscando a Adonis para devolvérselo a su familia. Y, por una vez, no tendría preparada una defensa para la recién descubierta tiranía de Hemón.


	6. Chapter 6

**EL DESTINO**

 **Hola mis queridos lectores os dejo con este capitulo, que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Un saludo.**

 _ **Capitulo: 6**_

Los días que siguieron a la corta visita de Meg a Tebas fueron, en muchos sentidos, tan inquietantes como los anteriores, pues pudo comprobar que su hermano no era el único que había cambiado. Ella también lo había hecho. Incluso Menestre y Telémaco observaron el cambio en él, aunque la que más sufrió las consecuencias fue la joven esposa de Adonis, que acababa de dar a luz a una niña.

—Tu lugar está con Meg, mi querido Telémaco —había dicho Hemón—. Ve a Atebas y protégela. ¡Asegúrate de hacerlo!

Se marcharon poco después con un amargo sabor de boca. Mientras que Menestre y ella hacían todo lo posible por mantener la vida, Hemón parecía dispuesto a hacer lo contrario.

 **...**

La siguiente semana en la Casa de mujeres se caracterizó por la inactividad; al contrario de lo que ocurría en Tebas. El éxito de Hemón había recibido un duro revés, y fue Admes quien le dio la noticia a Meg después de una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento en el cuartel. El tribuno lo había invitado a instruir a sus hombres en el manejo de la espada y ella había accedido, pues así obtendrían pistas sobre sus planes.

Dos días después de su visita a Tebas, Admes le dio la noticia de que no habían atacado la noche esperada, pero que su hermano había sufrido una terrible derrota en el fuerte, donde la construcción del alojamiento para las unidades de caballería seguía su curso.

Meg dejó la jarra de agua sobre el camino de gravilla y se enderezó para mirar a Admes, prestándole toda su atención. Había estado echando agua caliente en las raíces de los rosales para ayudar a su florecimiento.

—¿Cuántos? —preguntó.

—Es difícil decirlo exactamente —dijo Admes—. Había unos cuatrocientos ochenta hombres allí, esperando escondidos la llegada de los hombres de su hermano. Tuvo suerte, porque era de noche y no los persiguieron cuando se retiraron. Al parecer las pérdidas fueron importantes. Muy importantes.

—¿Pero mi hermano está vivo?

—Sí, eso creo. Me lo habrían dicho, si hubieran capturado al jefe.

—De modo que estaban preparados para el ataque al fuerte del río. ¿Cómo lo habrán sabido?

—Ni idea —dijo Admes—. Normalmente tienen espías. Probablemente esperaban que hubiese resistencia. Aunque también tengo otro dato de interés. Tienen a un prisionero desde la noche del primer ataque al fuerte.

—Sí. Hércules me dijo que tenían a alguien. ¿Has descubierto quién es?

—Sólo sé que es grande y rubio, pero eso podría aplicarse a casi a cualquiera de ellos, supongo. ¿Cree que podría ser Adonis?

Menestre le dio la mano a Meg con fuerza, tratando de aliviar el escalofrío que se apoderó de ella ante aquella sugerencia. La vergüenza de Adonis. Las asunciones de Hemón sobre su muerte. El horrible futuro de los cautivos. Pero, sobre todo, la desolada esposa de Adonis. Más que nunca, dependía de Meg dejar de lado sus miedos personales y hacer algo para que liberasen a Adonis. ¿Acaso algún cautivo conseguía escapar a los romanos?

Dio instrucciones para que hicieran ofrendasen todos los santuarios de la casa. Su diosa favorita, madre de la vida. Telémaco acababa de regresar de la oficina del comandante con las cuentas de Meg, y había confirmado sus temores. Había oído cómo uno de los centuriones hablaba sobre llevar el collar de oro de Adonis como trofeo.

—No quiero ver a ese bastardo cuando venga aquí —gritó en dirección a Meg.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Meg agarrándole el brazo cuando se dirigía a la casa de baños—. ¡Vuelve aquí!

Telémaco se detuvo y la miró como un niño rebelde.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «cuando venga»? —preguntó ella—. ¿Cuando venga quién?

—Va a venir aquí esta noche —dijo él—. El maldito tribuno pregunta si serás tan amable de recibirlo.

Meg se sintió furiosa con doble motivo, y no vio razón para contenerse. Antes de que Telémaco pudiera imaginar el efecto de sus palabras, recibió una bofetada de su hermana y pareció totalmente sorprendido. Nunca antes había hecho eso.

—No te olvides nunca más de darme un mensaje —dijo ella—. ¿Entendido?

—Sí.

—¿Algo más?

—El tribuno dijo que quizá llegaría tarde. Nada más.

—Entonces puedes irte. En cuanto a lo de no verlo, le ofrecerás la misma cortesía que ofrecemos a todos nuestros invitados. Por eso nos pagan. Si no puedes hacer eso, será mejor que abandones esta casa. No te lo impediré. Pero, si decides quedarte, has de aceptar cualquier cambio Sin protestar. Lo último que necesito en este momento son los problemas personales de otra gente. Ya tengo bastante con los míos. ¿Queda claro?

—Sí. Perdóname.

—Te perdono. Y mantente alejado de la casa de baños. Voy a ir yo. Envía a Menestre conmigo y luego llévale las cuentas a Eneas. Las necesita.

—Sí —Telémaco miró a un lado, avergonzado por su debilidad temporal

—¿Te quedarás a solas con el tribuno, Meg? —preguntó Telémaco mirándola fijamente.

—Primero tendré que averiguar para qué viene —dijo ella, sabiendo que iba por ella.

Estaba segura de que había reaccionado exageradamente.

—No le hará ningún daño, querida —le dijo Menestre—. Habría recibido más de una bofetada si se hubiera quedado con Hemón. Ha hecho usted bien.

—Tengo miedo, Men.

—Sss…. Túmbese y le daré un masaje en la espalda. El tribuno sólo es un hombre.

Pero eso era lo que Hemón había dicho, y tampoco le había servido de ayuda.

Cuando llegó el tribuno, dejando a sus dos esclavos en la terraza, era casi media noche y Meg había dejado de esperarlo, aunque sus nervios seguían a flor de piel. Se había puesto una joya en el pelo y se la había vuelto a quitar, se había colocado el pañuelo de la cintura varias veces, se lo había puesto desde naranja hasta color violeta y, a medida que había ido haciendo frío, había estropeado todo el efecto con un chal de lana y seda sobre sus hombros. El pelo ya había comenzado a soltársele y hacía tiempo que se había quitado las sandalias.

—El tribuno Hércules, señora —dijo Achilles.

En esa ocasión, al criado se le negó la opción de escuchar el saludo mientras servía el vino; aunque se tomó su tiempo mientras lo hacía, no había nada que escuchar. Le quitó la capa al recién llegado, hizo una reverencia y desapareció apretando los labios. Hércules se puso en pie para recibir a su invitado según se acercaba a ella.

Sintió de nuevo el poder de su masculinidad, su presencia imponente, la persistencia de la que no había logrado deshacerse desde su último encuentro. Cómo deseaba que no fueran enemigos.

Observó que para él, al igual que para ella, había sido un día largo y ocupado, y que, fuese cual fuese la razón de su visita, no era en busca de la agradable compañía que ya le había proporcionado antes.

—Señorita Megara —susurró él aceptando la bebida.

—Tribuno Hércules— dijo ella secándose el sudor de la mano con la túnica, con la esperanza de que él no lo viera, aun considerándolo poco probable, puesto que ella se había fijado en todos sus detalles. Su túnica de mangas anchas y color blanco tenía los bordes escarlata, los cuales probablemente denotarían su rango.

—Nada de armas, como puede verse —dijo el—. Estoy indefenso.

—Tribuno Hércules, hace ya tiempo que pasó la hora de… eh… las mujeres están —miró hacia la puerta que daba a las dependencias, molesta consigo misma por mostrarse vacilante—… y yo no estoy, como puede ver, en mi mejor momento a estas horas de la noche. ¿Hay algo que…?

Hércules dio un trago al vino sin dejar de mirarla y dejó la copa sobre la mesa con extremada lentitud.

—Señorita —dijo—, ¿cree que podemos comenzar de nuevo? —preguntó, y vio por su mirada que no había comprendido el significado—. No. Me refiero a empezar desde el principio. Empezamos con mal pie. Me mostré grosero. Tenía usted todo el derecho a estar enfadada y tenía razón, llevo demasiado tiempo en el ejército y no he tenido tiempo de pulir mis modales. Me aproveché de usted la última vez que nos vimos y, en vez de encomendarme a usted como pretendía, me temo que he hecho justo lo contrario. No se repetirá, créame. Mi comportamiento fue inaceptable. Por favor, perdóneme. Prefiero que seamos amigos. Lo único que quiero es el placer de su compañía.

—¿Lo único? —susurró ella—. ¿De verdad?

—Inexacto —dijo él con una sonrisa—. No es lo único.

—Pero ya le he explicado que…

—Sí, varias veces. Pensé que sentiría algo de curiosidad.

Meg se dio la vuelta para ocultar su temblor, sintiendo que ya estaban encaminados hacia lo que ella había previsto.

—He estado demasiado ocupada, Tribuno, para sentir curiosidad. De hecho, a juzgar por la cantidad de preguntas que me hizo la última vez que nos vimos, diría que la curiosidad la siente usted. No estoy segura de estar preparada para otro interrogatorio.

—¿Y si prometo no hacerle más preguntas? ¿Y si le digo que puede hacerme usted todas las preguntas que quiera?

—¿Tribuno, alguna vez acepta un no por respuesta? De una mujer, quiero decir. No, qué tontería por mi parte. No creo que una mujer le haya dicho que no alguna vez —se giró para mirarlo por encima del hombro y vio que no se estaba riendo, como habría esperado.

—Mi recuerdo de las demás mujeres me ha abandonado, señora. Usted ha sido por lo menos una docena diferente de mujeres desde que nos conocimos: orgullosa y silenciosa, feroz, temperamental, temerosa, serena y elegante, una anfitriona perfecta, divertida y ocurrente, musical, sabia…

—¡Pare! Ya ha superado la docena.

—Podría seguir.

—Por favor, no. Si no me ha entendido todavía, me temo que no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer. Lo que dije lo dije en serio. Lo que usted tiene en mente no es lo mismo que yo.

—Está temblando —dijo él—. ¿Tanto aborrece la idea? No tiene nada que temer. No fanfarronearía sobre ello. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

Incluso aunque Meg no lo hubiera decidido ya, aquel lado tierno podría haber hecho que se dejara llevar, aunque sabía que la misión estaba llena de peligros y, probablemente, de decepciones. Obviamente, aquel hombre tenía experiencia en relaciones casuales, mientras que ella era vulnerable y emocional, sin técnicas de seducción y con un creciente odio por la mentira.

Él insistió, acariciándole la mano con los dedos.

—He visto lo que hay debajo de esa fachada, recuerde. No tendrá que luchar contra mí como hizo entonces. No se trata de un conflicto ni de una dominación, sino de confort mutuo. Y, por mucho que admire a las mujeres que trabajan aquí, mis necesidades son de otro tipo. Jamás utilizaría sus servicios cuando hay una que tiene todo lo que deseo, todo lo que he soñado, belleza y elegancia, encanto e inteligencia. Y valor. Sería maravillosa para cualquier hombre. Aquí está desperdiciada. Debería ser la señora de una gran casa. Debería estar en mi cama, a mi lado, como mi mujer. Fue hecha para el amor y la maternidad, señorita, no para observar. Y creo que no ha encontrado a un hombre con la suficiente persistencia para tenerla, hasta ahora. Y no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta.

Meg no tenía duda de que les habría dicho lo mismo a otras, pero la dulzura de sus palabras le resultaba tan nueva que estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar ese detalle. Después de todo, él no se daría cuenta de que pretendía utilizarlo. Era el momento de dar un paso más, aunque la posibilidad de complacer a Hemón no le resultaba tan atractiva. Tomó aliento y dijo:

—Creo…

—¿Sí?

—Creo que podría haber un pequeño servicio que podría ofrecerle, si está de acuerdo. Quiero decir sin obligación. Simplemente un gesto.

—Lo que usted diga.

Meg le agarró la mano, disfrutando del calor de sus dedos mientras daba el primer paso.

—Pero antes debo pedirle que se quite las sandalias. Puede que el suelo aún esté mojado.

Era más de medianoche, pero los suelos de baldosa de la casa de baños seguían calientes mientras conducía al tribuno a través de las habitaciones hacia la zona de la piscina, donde el banco de masajes se encontraba cubierto por una toalla limpia.

—Su ropa —dijo ella—. Tiene que dejarla en el banco que hay junto a la pared. Los clientes ya se han ido a la cama. ¿Necesita más luz?

—No. ¿Y usted, señorita?

—Yo esperaré a que esté listo, entonces se tumbará sobre ese banco de ahí. Yo iré a por el aceite.—Meg se quitó el chal y lo dejó a un lado.

—Ah, entiendo —dijo él.

Poco después regresó con el aceite y una pila de toallas, y otra atada a la cintura. Hércules estaba tumbado boca abajo con la frente sobre los brazos y una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Estaba completamente desnudo. Meg había masajeado a las mujeres muchas veces, pero nunca antes había realizado ese servicio para un hombre, ni siquiera para su ex marido. Y, aunque los contornos de la espalda masculina le eran familiares, aquel hombre en particular era bastante excepcional, incluso para los criterios de Tebas.

Su piel estaba bronceada y sus músculos perfectamente tonificados. A la altura de los glúteos, la piel era más clara, y sus piernas largas y fuertes estaban cubiertas por un vello claro.

Meg se humedeció las manos y, tras dejar caer una gota sobre su columna, comenzó a cubrirle la espalda con una capa de aceite de almendra, empleando pasadas largas y lentas que le hicieron gemir de placer. Como ella había esperado.

—Deberíamos tener música para que fuera perfecto —murmuró Meg.

—¿Contestará sólo a una pregunta?

—Depende —dijo ella hundiendo los pulgares en los músculos de su cuello.

—¿Realiza a menudo este servicio para sus clientes?

—¿Para qué quiere saberlo?

—Para poder gozar, si yo soy la excepción.

—Entonces puede gozar. Pero, si habla de esto con alguien, será el final de una amistad muy corta y el principio de una enemistad eterna.

—Tiene mi palabra. Es un honor.

—Y usted da más trabajo. Las mujeres son más pequeñas y mucho más suaves.

—Entonces su recompensa será mucho mayor.

—¿Qué recompensa?

—¿Qué es lo que le gustaría?

—Si se me ocurre algo, se lo diré.

Siguió trabajando en silencio sobre su espalda, deslizándose hacia las nalgas, los muslos y las pantorrillas. En un intento por llegar al otro extremo de su cuerpo, se inclinó sobre él con las caderas en vez de dar la vuelta hacia el otro lado del banco, haciéndole sentir sin piedad el calor de su cuerpo, y disfrutando ella misma del tacto de su piel bajo sus dedos. Le colocó una toalla sobre las caderas.

—Dése la vuelta, por favor.

Hércules obedeció mientras ella le colocaba la toalla en su lugar, pero la visión de su pecho hizo que se detuviera.

—¿Hay algo que no haga bien, señora? —preguntó él.

Meg comenzó con los hombros y los brazos.

—Mucho —contestó ella—. Y hay algunas cosas que no haré.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—¡Preguntas! —le recordó Meg.

—Perdón.

Tal vez porque advirtió el tono de advertencia en su voz, Hércules se entretuvo contemplando los pliegues de su túnica mientras se inclinaba sobre él. Meg no hizo nada por colocarse la prenda, ni trató de evitar que su melena acariciase su torso ocasionalmente. Y, cuando una vez más tuvo que inclinarse para llegar al otro lado, hubo momentos en los que apoyó el peso sobre él de la manera más provocativa posible. Finalmente, suspiró.

—Espere. Necesito el banquillo.

Lo colocó en el otro lado y, bien por encima de él, pudo inclinarse y seguir con el masaje, mostrando sin vergüenza el voluptuoso perfil de sus pechos. Moviéndose hacia abajo, le permitió ver la curva de sus caderas y la cintura, sabiendo que la luz de la lámpara hacía que se transparentara la túnica.

Llegó a sus pies y comenzó a acariciarle los dedos sin mirarlo, antes de pasar a las muñecas y a los dedos de las manos. Aquello, sin embargo, provocó una interrupción momentánea cuando él le agarró la mano y la llevó hacia su cara para examinar la muñeca en la que le había hecho el cardenal. Luego la soltó, y Meg. Continuó sin decir nada y sin saber si pretendía con aquello recordarle algo o simplemente sería por pura curiosidad.

Meg se echó hacia atrás y se limpió las manos con la toalla que llevaba en la cintura.

—Me temo que no ha sido el mejor de los masajes, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer a estas horas de la noche. ¿Puede levantarse?

Con un movimiento fluido, Hércules se incorporó y se enrolló la toalla en la cintura.

—Si eso no ha sido lo mejor, señorita, estoy deseando con impaciencia que llegue la próxima invitación. Ha sido el masaje más memorable que me han dado jamás. Gracias.

—Puede darse un baño, si quiere.

—¿Se reunirá conmigo?

—Sí —dijo ella mientras recogía las toallas—. En el comedor para tomar algo. Entonces se irá —Meg oyó la zambullida mientras se metía por el oscuro pasillo donde, por fin, pudo levantar un puño por encima de la cabeza en señal de victoria.

—¡Perfecto! Ahora será usted el que no duerma en toda la noche, Tribuno.

Hércules apareció y encontró a Meg acurrucada en su silla con las piernas recogidas debajo de ella y el chal cubriéndole todo lo que él había esperado ver, salvo los pies descalzos. En su ausencia, habían puesto la mesa con manjares variados.

—Hidromiel de la zona —dijo ella entregándole una copa—. No mejora echándole agua. ¿Quiere sentarse en un sofá?

Pero Hércules tenía sus propias ideas sobre dónde sentarse y, tomando la otra silla disponible, lanzó los cojines sobre un sofá y la colocó junto a ella.

—La última vez que comimos juntos —dijo él mientras se sentaba—, se sentó tan lejos de mí como le fue posible. Ahora lo estoy compensando.

—Si no recuerdo mal, ya lo compensó esa noche.

Su sonrisa no concordaba con la disculpa que le había ofrecido antes, y Meg se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado.

—Señorita Megara —dijo él ofreciéndole un plato de dátiles—. Me fascina su nombre. ¿Puedo preguntar su origen?

—He adoptado el nombre de mi abuela —dijo ella—. Era Griega. —añadió mientras mordisqueaba un dátil.

—Muy apropiado. Así que su madre es de Grecia.

Temiendo que fuese a preguntarle por Telémaco, se sintió aliviada cuando comenzó a hablar de los signos zodiacales del mosaico del suelo, de los problemas de pintar murales en climas húmedos, de los frescos y de la talentosa mujer del emperador y sus hijos, los cuales llegarían en un día o dos. Y, cuando la lámpara de aceite comenzó a lanzar señales de humo, Meg recordó el tiempo que llevaba hablando con el hombre del que había esperado obtener algo de información.

—Dejaré que se vaya a dormir, señorita —dijo él—. Mañana tengo que llevar a más hombres a la muralla. Hay algunas partes que deben ser reparadas antes de que Severus llegue o haya más preguntas.

—¿Quiere decir en la frontera? —preguntó Meg.

—Sí, y más hacia el oeste. El problema es que los escombros que se usaron para llenar el original han desaparecido y ahora es difícil encontrar suficientes, de modo que tendremos que hacer algunas de las partes del muro más estrechas — se puso en pie, permitiendo que Achilles le colocara la capa sobre los hombros—. Las tropas siempre son vulnerables cuando se están haciendo reparaciones, ese es el problema. Hay muy pocas tropas ahí arriba en este momento y mucha gente desarmada despejando el lugar y llevando materiales. Esperemos poder terminarlo antes de que los hogareños del lugar vuelvan a organizarse. Aunque la otra noche logramos derrotarlos. ¿Se había enterado?

—Sí, algo había oído —dijo Meg—. Las noticias así corren rápido en Atenas.

—Sí —dijo él—. Supongo que usted sabrá de nuestras victorias tan pronto como cualquier otra persona en un lugar así.

—Los hombres tienden a hablar de sus éxitos en un lugar así, Tribuno —dijo ella ofreciéndole la mano—. Es lo que se espera.

Le tomó la mano y la levantó con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Le dio un beso en los nudillos, pero no dejó de mirarla a los ojos.

—Espero hacer pronto lo mismo, señorita. Espero que me reciba cuando vuelva. Dijo que pensaría en una recompensa apropiada. ¿Se le ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó sin soltarle la mano.

La idea de venderle su tiempo a ese hombre, a cualquier hombre, nunca antes se le había ocurrido, ni tampoco se le ocurrió entonces.

—No, Tribuno, no se me ha ocurrido nada. No acepto recompensas por entretener a mis amigos en privado. No volvamos a mencionarlo.

—Lo siento. No pretendía ofenderla. No quería que pensara que lo daba por descontado.

—No lo pienso.

—¿Me recibirá de nuevo? ¿Pronto?

—Desde luego. Por fin he descubierto una parte de usted que creo que podría llegar a gustarme.

—¿Y puedo preguntar qué parte? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—Otra vez preguntas, Tribuno. Sus criados deben tener cuidado.

—Una mujer incomparable —dijo él haciendo una reverencia—. Señorita Megara.

—Tribuno Hércules —contestó ella.

Pero no fue su triunfo lo que permaneció en su mente casi toda la noche, ni la información que había compartido con ella, ni siquiera el tacto de su cuerpo bajo sus dedos. Era el tacto de sus dedos en su muñeca lo que aún podía sentir horas después, un gesto inocuo que reafirmaba el hecho de que, aun tumbado y a su merced, podía demostrar que ella no tenía el control.

Entonces comenzó a preguntarse exactamente dónde se había metido y cómo, mostrándose tan aparentemente descuidado con respecto a sus planes, habría conseguido él tantos honores y se había convertido en tribuno.

Probablemente no fuera sólo una cuestión de riqueza, terrenos y contactos. Había llegado el momento de investigar más. Sin perder tiempo, Meg despertó a Telémaco y lo envió a Tebas con el mensaje para Hemón. Le dijo que se lo había contado el Tribuno en persona.

 **...**

Hombres desarmados. Agujeros en la muralla. Materiales de construcción en camino. Y, lo más importante, Adonis era el prisionero. Confirmado.

Al amanecer, vestidas con ropas de calle como las mujeres locales y con cestas en los brazos, Menestre y ella, junto con dos doncellas, recorrieron la calle, el lugar donde el camino pasaba a través del muro en su camino hacia el norte.

A ojos de las personas que pasaban en sus carros, las cuatro mujeres eran tomadas por recolectoras de hierbas. Pensando en las recientes sonrisas de Menestre, Eryx había querido ir con ellas por seguridad, pero Meg había señalado que llamaría demasiado la atención, cosa que quería evitar.

Era sólo para supervisar el progreso de las reparaciones en el fuerte, le había dicho. Y además necesitaba pasear. Eran sólo tres kilómetros desde Atenas, pero casi todo cuesta arriba, a veces

con mucha inclinación. Las colinas estaban cubiertas de bosques y el agua circulaba por entre las cañadas. De camino hacia allí, Meg y sus acompañantes miraban hacia los árboles en busca de señales, lo que sabían que era una pérdida de tiempo pues, si la gente de Tebas no quería ser vista, no lo sería. La llamada ocasional de algún pájaro las hacía mirar hacia arriba pensando que podían ser ellos.

Pronto, iluminado por el sol a su derecha, el gran muro apareció en el horizonte como una barrera intimidante a través de la tierra.

El sonido de unas botas aproximándose por detrás las pilló por sorpresa e hizo que tuvieran que esconderse apresuradamente en los matorrales de brezo para esperar a que pasaran los soldados uniformados con el sol reflejándose en sus cascos. A pesar de la inclinación de la colina, su paso no disminuía en lo más mínimo, aunque sus mochilas parecían increíblemente pesadas; y tal era la cantidad de soldados, que Meg no sólo se sintió confusa, sino también preocupada.

¿Eran aquéllas las pocas tropas de las que el tribuno había hablado?

Las mujeres se sentaron en un montículo y vieron al menos cuatrocientos hombres pasar, y más acercándose tras ellos. Después pasó una enorme tropa de caballería con caballos considerablemente más grandes que los que se criaban en aquella zona. Observaron horrorizadas la cantidad de espadas y lanzas, las armaduras y los cascos moviéndose por el camino.

El portador del estandarte, que iba situado a la cabeza de la infantería, sin embargo, no condujo a los hombres a través de la muralla, sino que giró hacia la derecha. Con sus lanzas relucientes, la fila de soldados recorrió el kilómetro escaso hasta el fuerte conocido localmente como La Roca, donde el gran complejo de barracones había sido dañado por el fuego hacía sólo una semana. En ese punto, los hombres entraron al fuerte mientras que, más abajo, en la calle, la caballería aún seguía desfilando frente a Meg y sus acompañantes.

Más allá, el muro se elevaba a una altura mayor que dos hombres, empequeñeciendo todo lo que había en los alrededores. Junto a los hombres a caballo iban varios oficiales, cuyos penachos podían divisarse fácilmente desde la distancia. Menestre le agarró el brazo a Meg, llamando su atención sobre un jinete montado sobre un enorme caballo blanco, un oficial que llevaba una túnica blanca y una penacho a rayas blancas y negras en el casco. Su cara estaba casi cubierta por las piezas metálicas del casco, pero, de uno de sus hombros colgaba una capa de color escarlata.

—¿ Lo ve? —preguntó Menestre—. ¡Cúbrase la cara, rápido!

Pero Meg ya lo había reconocido.

—Que los dioses nos ayuden —susurró—. Mi mensaje para Hemón estaba equivocado. Sí tienen tropas. ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Men?

—Cambió de idea. O alguien cambió por él.

—O yo malinterpreté lo que me dijo.

Se escondieron más arriba en la colina, mezclándose con el brezo.

—Pero, si Hemón ataca hoy, los harán pedazos. Incluso aunque reciban ayuda de los pueblos vecinos —dijo Meg.

—Siempre reciben ayuda de los vecinos —le recordó Menestre—. Mire, vamos a ir hacia esas rocas. Si tratamos de regresar ahora a Atenas, no sabremos lo que ocurre y no podemos ir a la pueblo mas próximo, nos quedaremos atrapadas allí. Ya han cerrado las puertas. Esperan problemas. Creo que debería ir a Tebas a avisar a su hermano.

Pero era demasiado tarde. La expresión de Menestre se había convertido en una de horror mientras miraba hacia la pendiente arbolada tras la cual se escondía el asentamiento.

—No servirá de nada —dijo apretándole el brazo a Meg con más fuerza—. Venga, rápido. ¡Ahí arriba! ¡Son ellos! Mire aquellos caballos. ¡Es demasiado tarde! ¡Demasiado tarde! Escondámonos detrás de esa roca. ¡Rápido!

Las cuatro se escondieron tras el montículo rocoso, jadeando por el miedo mientras el suelo comenzaba a temblar con las pisadas de los caballos al galope y los hombres corriendo con sus lanzas y escudos buscando venganza. Como un manto, se aproximaban hacia el ejército romano que, como una inmensa máquina, se giró para mirarlos.

—¡Hemón! —gritó Meg—. ¡Date la vuelta! ¡Date la vuelta!

Mientras el sol se elevaba para obtener un mejor punto de vista, lo que ocurrió durante las horas siguientes quedaría grabado en la memoria de Meg para siempre.

La escena del fuerte del río de hacía unos días estaba repitiéndose, pero a la luz del día y a mayor escala. Y, al final, la matanza fue inmensa y muy desequilibrada. En cualquier caso, a Meg y a sus acompañantes no se les permitió quedarse hasta el final, pues Telémaco, Eryx y Admes fueron a buscarlas apresuradamente desde Atenas.

Admes no le había costado trabajo convencer a Telémaco, a su regreso a la Casa de mujeres al amanecer, de que Hemón no tenía la victoria asegurada. Admes había estado en los barracones para comenzar con la sesión de entrenamiento y había visto a la caballería pasar por la calle camino de la muralla.

Pero Meg y sus amigas ya se habían marchado hacía tiempo y su hermano pretendía atacar ese mismo día, decía Telémaco. Los tres hombres se habían puesto capas y habían seguido a la caballería desde la distancia, escudriñando el terreno en busca de las mujeres.

Tras encontrarlas asustadas e indefensas, las habían trasladado de vuelta a Atenas mientras los gritos de los guerreros de Tebas resonaban más allá del muro.


	7. Chapter 7

**EL DESTINO**

 _ **Capitulo: 7**_

Admes decía que era pura coincidencia, nada más. Meg insistía en que era su culpa. Debería haber escuchado más atentamente cuando el tribuno le dijo que estaba llevando hombres al muro. Eryx decía que los tribunos militares no llevaban a su caballería a cualquier parte a no ser que fuera para presumir o para luchar.

En cualquier caso, Meg estaba segura de que, si no hubiera malinterpretado lo que él había dicho, nada de eso habría ocurrido. No se atrevía a poner como excusa la hora de la noche a la que había tenido lugar la conversación, ni el hecho de que había prestado más atención a cómo lo decía que a lo que decía. Envió a Telémaco a Tebas inmediatamente para averiguar si su hermano seguía vivo.

Menestre sospechaba que Meg había intentado demasiado duramente encontrar algo de lo que mereciese la pena informar. Eryx se preguntaba por qué pensaría que se necesitaba una unidad de infantería y quinientos hombres a caballo para reparar un muro, pero, si quería culparse a sí misma, sería su privilegio. Por otra parte, dudaba de que ese maldito tribuno hiciera algo sin una buena razón.

De modo que Meg pasó el día entero dudando entre renunciar a su papel de informadora y descargara toda su cólera sobre la persona que le había pasado la información. Mientras discutía sobre lo que había ocurrido y se encargaba de las hierbas que había recolectado.

Meg atendió a la fila de mujeres y niños que fueron a su consulta en una de las calles antes de llegar al Ágora, lo cual reafirmó la idea de que jamás podría abandonar Atenas y regresar bajo la protección de su hermano. Aquellas mujeres la necesitaban. No tenían a nadie más a quien recurrir. ¿Y por cuánto tiempo permanecería a salvo Tebas?

El trabajo con las mujeres ayudó a que se olvidara de los problemas durante un tiempo y, tras bañarse y tumbarse en el mismo lugar en el que el tribuno Hércules lo había hecho la noche anterior, recibió aliviada a los invitados de la noche en la Casa de mujeres.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que Telémaco no hubiera regresado le produjo cierta inquietud.

Meg no se tranquilizó después de aquello. Las noticias de que el emperador Severus y su hijo estaban en camino se extendieron por el mercado a primera hora de la mañana siguiente. Alcina entró enseguida en la sastrería de Meg mientras ésta examinaba un lote de capas de mujer con bordados. Pero, en vez de sufrir los habituales intentos de su amiga por conseguir un regalo, Meg la sacó a la calle.

El habitual tráfico inundaba la calle a través del centro de la ciudad, con caras más curiosas que entusiastas. Los emperadores en esas provincias eran algo muy extraño, y aquello sería algo que contar a los nietos. Según Alcina le contó a Meg, Severus tenía intención de visitar primero los santuarios y luego ir a inspeccionar el cuartel general y los barracones. Después daría un banquete en su nueva casa.

¿Cómo lo sabía ella?

—Pues gracias a Flavio, claro —dijo—. ¿Quién si no? —como la amante de un centurión, había esperado una invitación, pero no se había producido—. Es sólo para hombres. La emperatriz se ha quedado en Roma con su hijo pequeño, así que Severus no tendrá a su mujer. Es una pena. Me hubiera gustado tener oportunidad de volver a ver a ese guapo tribuno. Espera a verlo, Meg. Aunque espero que prefiera a las rubias. Suele ser así, ya sabes.

—Sí —dijo Meg—. Seguro que tienes razón. ¿Cómo es?

—¿El tribuno Hércules creo?

—No, el emperador. ¿Te lo dijo Flavio?

—Flavio nunca lo ha visto —dijo su amiga—, pero sabe que es africano y de piel oscura. Es raro que haya un emperador romano de piel oscura. También ha oído hablar de su reputación.

—¿Qué reputación?

—Es cruel. Aparentemente no tiene piedad con los cautivos. Cometió grandes atrocidades con aquéllos a los que conquistó en la Galia. Incluso algunos de los romanos se quejaron, y eso es importante. Y su hijo no es mucho mejor. Lo llaman Kaeso, y le encantan las capas. Tal vez deberías mandarle una de las tuyas —le dijo a Meg con una sonrisa, sabiendo que no haría tal cosa—. Ya sabes, igual que llamaron a Calígula por las botas que llevaba.

Pero las palabras de Alcina habían producido un tremendo escalofrío en Meg, a pesar del sol de mayo. Habría preferido no saber aquellos detalles. Adonis era un poco arrogante y presumido, pero ningún hombre merecía una muerte indigna. Seguramente habría algo que podría hacer para liberarlo, algo para hacer que el tribuno olvidase su lealtad, que actuase en contra de sus principios.

En cuanto Alcina encontró a un grupo de mujeres a las que conocía, Meg se excusó y regresó a la tienda con el pretexto de que se había olvidado de decirle algo importante al sastre. No podía decirle a Alcina que temía y deseaba ver al hombre cuyo cuerpo conocía tan bien y cuyo tacto aún le provocaba vuelcos en el corazón, después de dos días.

Pero esa noche él estaría con el emperador, y no tendría ocasión de convencerlo de nada.

Cuando cayó la oscuridad, Telémaco regresó por fin y dijo que Hemón estaba vivo, pero muy furioso. Era una respuesta previsible.

La Casa de mujeres estuvo ocupada aquella noche con oficiales e invitados influyentes que habían vuelto del banquete del emperador con la lengua suelta y noticias frescas Por fin, cuando los cotilleos se volvieron detallados, Meg llamó a Eneas para que lo escribiera todo en sus tablillas de cera y así evitar más errores desastrosos.

Mientras los invitados iban y venían durante la noche, hubo poca oportunidad de sucumbir a las preocupaciones que se aferraban a su mente. Los clientes habituales llevaban a conocidos del emperador, el dinero entraba, la risa y la música inundaban la casa. Meg lo lamentó cuando los hombres comenzaron a pedir su calzado, porque entonces sus preocupaciones regresarían y tendría que encontrar la manera de resolverlas.

Tras la partida de los invitados, su última actividad de la noche fue visitar cada uno de los santuarios del recibidor, haciendo ofrendas a las deidades en función de sus capacidades. A cada una le pedía una cosa.

En ese momento Achilles se aproximó.

—¿Sí, Achilles?

—El tribuno Hércules está aquí, señora. Pregunta si puede recibirlo —la sorpresa en los ojos de Meg demostró que aquello era inesperado—. Si quiere, puedo decirle que ya se ha retirado.

Era, por supuesto, una formalidad. Los santuarios podían verse desde la entrada. No podía negarse.

—Déjale pasar —dijo.

—¿Necesitará comida, señora?

—No, gracias. Hazle pasar y luego déjanos solos.

Achilles hizo una reverencia y fue a recoger la capa roja del tribuno, aunque, como de costumbre. Hércules ya estaba aproximándose y el criado tuvo que echarse a un lado.

—Señorita Megara —dijo el tribuno—. Siento venir tan tarde… —observó la estatua de la diosa—… y además a interrumpirla.

Cada vez que lo veía, iba vestido de una forma distinta. En esa ocasión llevaba la toga formal que el emperador prefería para los eventos; larga, blanca y voluminosa, con los bordes púrpuras.

—No esperaba verlo —dijo ella—. ¿No era hoy el banquete del emperador?

—Sí. Así es —dijo él—. No he podido escaparme antes. El emperador deseaba hablar —volvió a mirar al santuario—. ¿Conozco a esa dama?

—Panacea. Diosa de la terapia y la curación. De la inspiración. Pero tengo otra más a la que atender, si no le importa esperar un momento. Por aquí —había estado reservando a Venus para el final para tener con ella un diálogo sobre la diferencia entre el deseo y el amor, esperando aclarar algo.

La estatuilla de bronce era increíblemente sensual, desnuda salvo por una pequeña túnica que no cubría mucho. Tenía una manzana en la mano y los rizos de su melena le caían sobre los pequeños pechos.

Hércules se colocó tras ella para examinar la figura.

—En lo esencial —le susurró al oído—, salvo quizá por los pechos pequeños, diría que se parece mucho a otra diosa que conozco. Claro que tendría que hacer una comparación más detallada. Parece que le falta el ombligo, para empezar. ¿Las diosas no tienen ombligo?

—Esta conversación es muy poco delicada, Tribuno —dijo ella tratando de disimular una sonrisa—. No querría ofender a la diosa.

Hércules se aferró más y Meg sintió su calor mientras le colocaba las manos en la cintura, estirando los dedos para cubrirle las costillas. Sabía que notaría sus temblores, aunque hubiera decidido no temblar; el viaje ya había empezado. Meg colocó las manos sobre las suyas, pero él orientó su miedo hacia la figura.

—Esbelta, pero no tan esbelta como esto —susurró Hércules deslizando las manos hacia abajo—, ni con tantas curvas aquí. Ni posee la misma gracilidad lánguida… —añadió mientras deslizaba las manos por su estómago y hacia arriba —… ni sus pechos son tan hermosos —tenía la boca en su cuello mientras hablaba —. Y probablemente piense, como yo, que ya es hora de que le rindamos un homenaje en privado. Vamos, es hora de dejar los miedos a un lado. ¿Es eso lo que la preocupa?

Meg suspiró al sentir sus manos en los pechos, notando cómo algo en su interior se derretía. Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces qué es? ¿No es usted virgen?

—No —susurró ella estirando el cuello.

—¿Cuál es su habitación?

"Hazlo", se dijo a sí misma. "Obedece a Hemón. Necesitamos más información".

—No puedo —dijo dándose la vuelta entre sus brazos.

—¿Cuál es? —insistió él mientras la levantaba del suelo.

—Cruzando el comedor… a la izquierda… aquella puerta —no había más que decir. Sus brazos eran como grilletes de hierro, y Hércules supo cómo abrir su puerta sin apenas aminorar el paso.

Bajo la luz de una lámpara, Eneas estaba sentado a su mesa haciendo copias de las listas que había copiado en cera. Se puso en pie cuando Hércules entró con Meg, recogiendo sus cosas inmediatamente antes de desaparecer y cerrar la puerta tras él.

El pánico de Meg comenzó a disminuir antes de la invasión de su cuerpo, olvidando los miedos relacionados con la mentira y orientando sus sentidos hacia otros senderos. Hércules tenía razón con respecto a la curiosidad, pero sólo ella sabía cómo eso estaba convirtiéndose en deseo, y algo de rabia al pensar que era el hombre equivocado, el único al que no podía permitirse desear. El enemigo.

Pero sus manos habilidosas eran increíblemente sensibles, para ser un soldado, y, en vez de decirle lo que deseaba, le dijo lo que ella deseaba oír, sospechando que no lo habría dicho en mucho tiempo. No tenía manera de saber que Meg no había oído esas cosas nunca, ni tampoco le habían hecho el amor.

Adonis nunca tenía tiempo para los preliminares.

—Eres una criatura salvaje —susurró él acariciándole el cuello con la mano—, una criatura extraña y exquisita que no deja que ningún hombre se acerque. ¿Por qué, querida? ¿Por qué?¿Nadie te enseñó? Deja que yo te enseñe. ¿Estás tranquila, hermosa mía? —su voz sonaba profunda—. Eres una diosa, Megara.

Se tomó su tiempo para besarla y para que Meg pudiera sentir su deseo con las caricias de sus labios, cosa que nunca antes había experimentado. Al ver que Hércules perseveraba, ella respondió, saboreando su boca con pequeños mordiscos que pronto descubrió desencadenaban besos más profundos y llenos de deseo.

—Quédate donde estás —susurró él.

Se apartó de ella ligeramente y se quitó la toga, lanzando la prenda al otro extremo de la cama. Después se agachó para quitarse la ropa interior, y entonces lo vio como ya lo había visto antes, esbelto, con las piernas largas; ancho y con brazos robustos. Pero había además una señal más que le hizo pensar una vez más en el terrible peligro que corría.

Anticipando su último intento por escapar, la capturó de nuevo antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

—¡No, querida! ¡No! —dijo él—. No puedes escapar eternamente. He prometido que no te haré daño —arrodillándose frente a ella, comenzó a desatarle el pañuelo que llevaba alrededor de la cintura, haciendo que se deslizara por sus piernas como una cuerda—. Ya está. Es un comienzo. Ahora debemos hacer lo que hace tu adorada Venus —añadió mientras comenzaba a deslizarle la túnica por un hombro. Pero, de nuevo, Meg sintió el peligro.

Durante seis años había mantenido el secreto; no podía revelarlo en ese momento. Le agarró las manos con fuerza.

—¡NO! —exclamó ella—. ¡No debes! ¡No puedo hacer esto!

Hércules se detuvo.

— Voy demasiado deprisa. Debería haberlo sabido —susurró él—. No pasa nada. Lo haremos despacio… Tenemos toda la noche —pacientemente, la tomó entre sus brazos y Meg se sintió aliviada, aunque confusa.

—¿Pararás si te lo pido? —preguntó ella.

—Puedo parar siempre que tú quieras que pare. Al menos, hasta el amanecer.

—No me refería a eso.

—Claro que pararé, cariño. Tras haber llegado tan lejos contigo, no voy a hacer nada que no quieras que haga. Sólo dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo. De convencerte. Puedo hacerlo.

Fue más persuasivo de lo que Meg habría podido imaginar, y experimentado en el arte de la seducción. Se mostró tierno y cuidadoso y, cuando ella levantó los brazos para acariciarle el cuello, se aprovechó de eso para explorar sus pechos.

Eran firmes y tersos, y Hércules no encontró resistencia cuando le bajó la túnica para que ella pudiera sentir su mano sobre su piel desnuda y sus dedos jugueteando.

Encontró los pequeños nudos que mantenían unidos los extremos de sus mangas y los desató lentamente mientras la besaba, para que no se diera cuenta. Enseguida quedó desnuda de cintura para arriba. Siguió deslizando la mano hacia abajo, arrastrando la túnica con ella, y sin encontrar resistencia mientras exploraba.

Meg enredó los dedos en su pelo y sintió un vuelco en el estómago al notar cómo Hércules le besaba el vientre, separando las piernas, dispuesta a recibirlo tumbada en la cama. Perversamente, como para ofrecerle una última oportunidad de entrar en razón, en su mente apareció la imagen de un penacho con rayas blancas y negras sobre un casco brillante. Alertada por el mensaje, se retorció, mordiéndole el brazo.

Estaba duro y fuerte, y no haría más que asustarlo, pero fue suficiente para iniciar un forcejeo entre ellos que duró sólo unos segundos y que Meg no estaba en disposición de ganar. Cuando acabó, era demasiado tarde para recordar la profecía, y estaba situada debajo de él. Lo deseaba.

—Tranquila, cariño —susurró él—. ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

—No —dijo ella—. No puedo creérmelo.

—Pues créelo. Está sucediendo.

—No es como…

—¿Como qué?

—Como había imaginado.

—¿Qué habías imaginado?

—No sentir nada. Pero lo siento todo… siento cada parte de ti en cada parte de mí.

Hércules sonrió, deleitándola con todas sus habilidades, capaz de entender al menos una de las razones por las que Meg rechazaba la idea al principio. Al parecer, para lo que sabía de sexo, habría dado igual que fuera virgen.

—Dime si quieres que pare.

—No… no. Sigue —dijo ella agarrándose a sus brazos—. Por favor, sigue —oyó su risa de alivio mientras se inclinaba para besarla, y supo entonces con total claridad que, aunque para ella hubiese un motivo secreto para aquella capitulación, su corazón no era tan inmune como debía ser. Y supo también que, de haber estado en igualdad de condiciones, aquel entregado amante habría sido un gran premio.

Le envió otro mensaje a Venus, pidiéndole que su corazón estuviese a salvo de aquel hombre, sospechando que ya era demasiado tarde. Durante un buen rato, el éxtasis inundó su mundo más allá de las barreras de su experiencia, conduciéndola a través de una gran variedad de pasos completamente nuevos y diseñados para excitarla. Con su ex marido, Adonis, sólo había habido un paso, y jamás requería compromiso por su parte.

Aquella vez, sin embargo, su cuerpo se dejó llevar como por una música distante de su mente, excitando más a Hércules. Desde el principio, habían sido la pareja perfecta. Él, el maestro; ella, la alumna ansiosa que aprendía rápido.

Por fin, generando nuevas sensaciones, el ritmo de Hércules aumentó, convirtiéndose en una intensa corriente de energía que hizo que gritara y se dejara llevar por las olas de placer. Él la siguió, abrazándola con fuerza y quejándose sin aliento. Emitió un gemido contra su cuello y entonces se detuvo. Exhausta y asombrada.

—¡Venus! —susurró.

—¿Qué es lo que le has dicho? —preguntó él.

—Preguntas… nada de preguntas —contestó Meg con una sonrisa. Medio cubiertos por un tumulto de pieles y tejidos, se recostaron sobre una pila de cojines y, a la luz de una lámpara, bebieron de un tazón de cerveza que preparaba uno de los clientes. Al principio no hablaron, pues ambos estaban intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, deseando saber más el uno del otro, pero temiendo romper el hechizo, y sin estar seguros de si sería una buena idea saber cosas.

Acurrucada entre su brazo, Meg le pasó el tazón y comenzó a acariciarle el vello del pecho, deslizando la mano por debajo de la sábana de lino.

Dando un respingo, Hércules dejó el tazón en una mesilla y le agarró la mano.

—Hacerle eso a un hombre cuando está bebiendo es de lo más injusto —dijo riéndose.

Meg hizo una pequeña carcajada. Hércules se puso encima de ella y dijo:

—Me ha llevado mucho tiempo hacerte el amor. No puedo ni imaginar cómo serás cuando tengas más experiencia. Yo querré estar ahí. Así que dime. ¿A qué venía tanto miedo?

—No lo estropees, por favor —dijo ella—. Ya no importa. Háblame del emperador. ¿Se ha quedado impresionado?

Hércules la incorporó, acariciándole el pelo.

—¿Severus? Creo que sí ha quedado impresionado, pero no ha dicho mucho. No es un hombre fácil de complacer.

—¿Y tú tienes maneras de conseguirlo? —preguntó ella.

—Ya he trabajado con él antes —dijo—. Conozco sus maneras. Sé lo que le gusta.

—¿Y qué le gusta? ¿Las mujeres?

—No. Lleva mucho tiempo felizmente casado con su segunda esposa.

—¿Entonces qué? Los banquetes, claro.

—Eso y los deportes. Los deportes de lucha, quiero decir. Deportes sangrientos.

—Así que no es un intelectual.

—Ni él ni Kaeso, su hijo mayor. Sólo les gustan los combates hombre a hombre. Cuanta más sangre, mejor. Estamos preparando algunos juegos para mañana, antes de ponernos con el trabajo serio. Los hombres también lo merecen.

—¿En público?

—Oh, sí. Todos querrán ver la diversión. Utilizaremos la zona de los desfiles como estadio. Severus y Kaeso quieren que los prisioneros se enfrenten entre sí hasta morir. Personalmente, creo que podríamos usarlos para algo mejor, pero no es mi decisión. Cree que eso aumentará su popularidad. Yo tengo mis reservas.

Meg sintió el miedo aferrándose a su pecho. ¿Su gente luchando a muerte para divertimento de un emperador romano?

—¿Y tú no tienes nada que decir? —preguntó ella—. ¿Todos tienen que morir así?

—Bueno, no serán igual de buenos que los gladiadores entrenados, claro, pero, si es lo que el emperador quiere, es lo que tendrá. A mí me parece un desperdicio. Hay un prisionero entre ellos que podría dar un buen espectáculo. Es de Tracia, creo. Lo capturamos la noche de tu fiesta. ¿Recuerdas? —la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, dirigiéndole una sonrisa, pero incapaz de ver el terror en sus ojos violetas.

—¿Cómo se llama…? —preguntó Meg con un susurro.

—Ni idea. Ahora, ¿por qué no centramos nuestra atención en asuntos más… interesantes?

—¿Como hasta dónde llega el vello de tu estómago?

—Es un comienzo.

—¿Y cuál es el final?

—¿Quién sabe? —dijo él—. Probablemente no esté muy lejos del comienzo.

—Esto es muy confuso.

—Entonces deja que te lo explique.

Meg lo hizo, pero, por mucho que intentó borrar de su mente las terribles noticias que había recibido.

—¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó Hércules mientras hacían el amor de nuevo.

—Sí… lo siento. Ha sido un día muy largo.

—Sss… no tienes por qué sentirlo. Necesitas dormir. Lo comprendo.

—Sí. Sólo abrázame. No te vayas.

Tiernamente, Hércules la tuvo entre sus brazos hasta que se quedó dormida.

El clamor de los sonidos de primera hora de la mañana junto con el estruendo de las trompetas de los barracones hizo que Meg se despertara. Se dio la vuelta y contempló su ropa arrugada, las sabanas revueltas y los cojines por el suelo, recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, que probablemente hubieran cambiado su vida para siempre.

La vida estaba cambiando. "¿Venus, qué has hecho?". Aunque lo importante era lo que no había hecho. Se quitó las sábanas de encima como si le quemaran, salió de la cama y se dirigió apresuradamente a la pila de agua que había junto a la pared para ejecutar el primer, y probablemente el más inútil, intento para evitar la concepción.

Había roto la regla más importante de las mujeres sobre la seguridad. Ella, la señora de la casa, era una auténtica principiante. Había roto la regla, y su castigo sería pasar varias semanas con una tremenda ansiedad, como poco.

Tratando de combatir sus emociones y su creciente preocupación, se sentó en la cama y colocó la mano en la almohada donde él había apoyado su cabeza. La agarró y se la llevó a la nariz, aspirando su aroma y bajándola después poco a poco hasta su vientre, para mantener su calor pegado a su cuerpo, balanceándose suavemente mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus pestañas.

—Venus, ayúdame —susurró—. Esto es por tu culpa.

Se secó las lágrimas en la almohada, pensando en la información que había recibido de boca de Hércules, preguntándose si su sacrificio habría merecido la pena. Tenía que hacer algo. Si aquél iba a ser el último día de Adonis y los demás cautivos sobre la tierra, dependía de ella hacer algo para salvar su dignidad. Aparte de Eryx, el único que sabría algo de eso sería Admes. Se dirigió a abrir las cortinas, dejando que la luz entrara en la habitación.

Admes y Eryx se reunieron con ella en el jardín de la parte trasera de la casa. Admes ya estaba vestido, listo para su visita matutina a los barracones, con los brazos y las piernas protegidos con armadura de bronce. Aunque con cierto aire de amargura, siempre cuidaba su apariencia, y aquel día su túnica corta estaba impoluta, y el casco que llevaba bajo el brazo, brillante.

Una espada corta colgaba de una de sus caderas; de la otra, una daga. Su sesión diaria con los soldados era un arma de doble filo, aumentando su orgullo al poder enseñar, pero recordándole todo lo que había perdido y quiénes eran los causantes de esas pérdidas.

Con Meg, su cortesía era infalible, y su cara ajada por las batallas mostraba el dolor y la rabia. Para ella, sus ojos azules le decían más cosas que a la mayoría, y en ese momento le hicieron sospechar que la noticia del destino de Adonis no era nueva para él. Incluso se lo había dicho a Eryx.

A Meg le había costado mucho obtener esa reformación, y se sintió decepcionada.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo—. Se supone que tengo que enterarme de esas cosas.

—No queríamos que lo supiera —dijo Eryx—. No le hace bien, señora.

—Menestre me dijo que Adonis fue una vez su marido. Seguro que se disgustaría. Admes y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que no debía saberlo.

—¿Así que Menestre también sabía esto? —preguntó ella.

—No, señora. Ella no. Sólo nosotros, y usted. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? ¿Ha sido el tribuno? —los dos habían visto cómo entraba por la noche y salía al amanecer.

—Se lo pregunté —dijo ella—. Y no me ha costado barato. No me culpéis. Es una oportunidad de averiguar lo que está pasando. No podía desaprovecharla. Conozco los riesgos.

—Nadie la culpa, señora —dijo Admes—. Pero no subestime a ese hombre. No es tonto. Si le da información, es porque quiere que usted la sepa. No debe confiar en él. Los hombres de los barracones están asombrados con él, y sus propios hombres piensan que es un dios. Tenga cuidado.

Meg se sentía segura.

—Oh, sé lo que quiere —dijo ella—. Sólo desea lo que todos, y naturalmente desea lo que le dije que no podría tener, eso es todo. ¿Qué razón iba a tener para hablarme del terrible destino de Adonis? ¿Cree que Adonis es un caso especial? ¿Cree que el emperador está reservando algo especialmente brutal para él? No, no creo. No haría eso —le colocó una mano a Admes en el brazo, y supo por las miradas entre los dos hombres que sabían más de lo que habían dicho

—. ¿Qué más sabéis?

Fue Admes quien habló.

—Los hombres con los que he estado trabajando estas últimas mañanas han pedido que sea yo quien luche contra él, señora. A modo de exhibición.

—¿Tú? ¿Tú luchar con él? ¿Quieres decir matarlo?

—Puede que no me niegue, señora. Creen que ahora estoy de su parte, y no les he dado razón para pensar lo contrario. Yo no dejaré que sufra, como haría otro hombre. Cuando vea que ya no puede más, lo mataré rápidamente, con piedad. Él no me conoce, así que no me delatará. Será mejor así.

Salvo por los ojos, llenos de horror, la cara de Meg estaba oculta entre sus manos.

—¿Y si te mata, Admes? —preguntó ella.

—No lo hará.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Él sólo tendrá su espada. Nada más. Nada de protección. No está acostumbrado a llevar armadura, de todas formas. Sería un estorbo para él.

—¿Ni siquiera un escudo?

—No.

Meg había comenzado a temblar incontroladamente, pero ante aquella revelación se sintió mareada.

—¡Eso es inhumano! ¡Una barbaridad! —exclamó—. No quieren que gane, ¿verdad? No tendrá ninguna posibilidad.

—Los juegos empiezan dentro de poco, señora. Nuestro combate será el último. Debo irme.

—Oh, Admes, ¿qué puedo decirte? ¿No se puede sobornar a nadie?

—Es demasiado tarde. El emperador ya ha accedido. Además, preferirían ver el combate y ganar sus apuestas antes que aceptar sobornos —Admes supo lo que Meg iba a hacer sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran, de modo que abrió los brazos para abrazarla con fuerza contra su armadura de bronce, sobre la que pronto caería la sangre de Adonis.

—Hazlo rápido, Admes —le rogó ella—. No dejes que sufra. Que los dioses os acompañen —vacilante, dejó que se fuera, aunque mantuvo sus manos agarradas hasta el último momento—. ¿Tú iras con él, Eryx?

—Iré —contestó él—. No se preocupe, Admes le dará una muerte limpia y morirá con la espada en la mano. Entre, señora. Está temblando.

—Sé que debes ir, pero regresa en cuanto te sea posible. Trae a Admes de vuelta, Eryx. Tendrá heridas y tendré que curarlo. No dejes que… —su voz desapareció mientras se secaba una lágrima—. Marchaos, los dos. Que los dioses os acompañen.

Menestre se aproximaba por el camino cuando los hombres se marchaban. Se detuvo para abrazarlos y luego corrió a tomar a su señora entre sus brazos para que dejara de temblar.

—Tome, aquí tiene mi capa —dijo echándosela a Meg sobre los hombros—. Dígame qué ocurre. ¿Sucede algo? —a pesar de ser una mujer fuerte y dura, ni siquiera ella pudo evitar estremecerse ante la terrible tarea de Admes—. Ha sido entrenado en ambos estilos. Tribal y romano. Admes sabe lo que hará Adonis. Ya sabe, los típicos insultos, los saltos y gritos para asustar al oponente, las caras. No durará mucho. No puede durar mucho —concluyó tristemente—. ¿Quiere hablar de lo de ¿noche?

—Necesito tu consejo, Men. Hay un problema —dijo Meg.

Oyeron el comienzo de la batalla mientras atendían a las mujeres, que dejaron de hablar para escuchar con evidente resentimiento. Las noticias se habían extendido con rapidez, y sus maridos habían ido a presenciar el combate, para vitorear a aquéllos con los que muchos estaban emparentados, de un modo u otro. No estaban de tan buen humor como los militares creían ante la tortura de sus compatriotas para diversión del emperador, y muchos de ellos estaban furiosos y dispuestos a dar problemas.

Ninguna de las mujeres que fueron a ver a Meg pasó por alto la palidez de su rostro ni cómo le temblaba el pulso. Era mediodía cuando se marchó la última, dándole a Meg una palmadita en el hombro antes de irse, como todas las demás habían hecho.

Meg y Menestre regresaron corriendo a la Casa de mujeres, desesperadas por recibir noticias de los barracones. Por encima de los tejados, cada vez se oían más gritos provenientes de los combates. Meg se estremecía sin parar al pensar en la sed de sangre de los hombres, y sabía que, aunque debía estar acostumbrada a ello, no lo estaba y nunca lo estaría.

Poco después, Eryx condujo a una multitud de soldados por el patio de la Casa de mujeres, transportando una camilla entre ellos y con caras de agotamiento. Vinieron después más para ocuparse de la pesada carga. Eryx miró a Meg y negó con la cabeza.

Entonces vio la sábana cubierta de sangre y la cara sudorosa de Admes, su palidez mortecina y sus ojos cerrados.

—No…no… —gritó, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo—. ¡No puede ser! En nombre de los dioses, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Los hombres dejaron la camilla sobre la mesa del comedor, donde ya habían preparado agua, esponjas y todo tipo de objetos de primeros auxilios. Fue Eryx quien retiró la sábana para mostrarle a Meg la terrible herida realizada por la espada de Adonis, y que sabía que Admes podría haber evitado si hubiera querido.

Agotado, se arrodilló para colocarle el pañuelo del cuello, empapado en sangre; como si aquello importara.

—No pasa nada, mi buen amigo. Estamos orgullosos de ti. Has hecho bien — dijo él.

Admes abrió los ojos lentamente, buscando a alguien en particular con la mirada.

Estoy aquí —dijo Meg estrechándole la mano—. Estás en casa, Admes. Mi héroe —se obligó a sonreír, dejando caer lágrimas sobre su mano.

El susurro del gladiador apenas fue audible en la sala.

—¿Dónde está él? —preguntó—. ¿Ha…?

—Ha escapado —dijo Eryx, a punto de echarse a llorar—. La multitud lo acogió. Se escapó —con tantos oídos romanos escuchando, lo que podían decir estaba muy limitado.

Pero Admes lo comprendió, y procuró no mostrar alivio ni placer antes de que el último brillo desapareciera de sus ojos, llevándose con él la mirada de gratitud de Meg. Fue Eryx quien le bajó los párpados.

—Admes, no te vayas. Por favor, no te vayas —dijo Meg en un último esfuerzo por mantenerlo con vida.

—Ha vuelto a casa, señora —dijo Eryx, y ni Menestre ni ella supieron si se refería a Admes o a Adonis. O a los dos.

Aquella noche, la Casa de mujeres permaneció cerrada para todo el mundo.


	8. Chapter 8

**EL DESTINO**

 **HOLAAA! mis queridos lectores, aquí os dejo otro capitulo más que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Un saludo.**

 _ **Capitulo: 8**_

Uno de los pocos en los que Meg siempre había podido confiar en momentos como aquél era Telémaco, su hermanastro, que ni siquiera había intentando explicar la razón por la que había regresado tarde de Tebas. Ahora Meg se veía obligada a ejercer su autoridad para hacer que se quedase en Atenas el tiempo suficiente para ayudar con el entierro de Admes aquella noche.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó ella a la defensiva—. Por supuesto que debes ayudar. ¿Cómo puedes irte antes de haber enterrado a Admes? ¿Acaso su sacrificio no significa nada para ti?

—Ha sido innecesario —dijo Telémaco—. Y eso es precisamente lo que pretendo decirle a Hemón. Tal vez incluso deba hablarle también de otros sacrificios innecesarios que han tenido lugar en la Casa.

—Ahórrate las insinuaciones, Telémaco. ¿Qué crees exactamente que hay que decirle a nuestro hermano para que mejore su situación?

—Creo que ya lo sabes —dijo él cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la puerta de su habitación—. ¿Querrías que supiera que te has sacrificado ante el enemigo? ¿Un hombre que aún tiene las manos manchadas con la sangre de nuestra gente? ¿Fue una noche muy dura la que pasaste entre sus brazos?

Meg palideció, pero Telémaco no vio el dolor ni la rabia en sus ojos. Sí, había sido duro, pero él no podría comprenderlo.

—¡Vete! —susurró ella—. Vete con mi hermano y averigua si Adonis está allí. Si no está, dile lo que ha ocurrido. Dile que he obedecido sus instrucciones. Y esta vez, haz el favor de regresar pronto. Vete. Enterraremos a Admes sin tu ayuda. Que los dioses te entiendan, aunque los demás no podamos. Que los dioses te ayuden — murmuró cuando oyó el portazo.

Había una nueva amargura entre ellos que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a intentar solucionar con explicaciones, y Meg se preguntó si debía habérselo contado todo a Telémaco o si Hemón le explicaría que él se lo había ordenado. Su enfado con el tribuno aumentó: aquello era todo culpa suya.

Menestre se acercó para abrazarla, derramando también sus lágrimas sobre la túnica de Meg y dejando una cesta con flores blancas a sus pies.

—Mire —dijo—. Es para hacerle una corona. Estará esperándola. Debía de saber lo mucho que lo queríamos. Hágale una corona, querida. Hágale una hermosa corona.

Desde el incidente en los barracones, los soldados habían tomado las calles, registrando cada tienda y cada casa, molestando a gente inocente y causando el caos en un intento por encontrar a Adonis.

Con tantas cosas que hacer aquel día, Meg apenas había pensado en su problema personal, para el cual le había pedido consejo a Menestre. Las semillas de cáñamo que le había dado para masticar yacían olvidadas en el fondo de su bolsa.

Y, cuando Menestre fue a llevarle algo de beber antes de irse a dormir, le dio las gracias educadamente, aunque sin entusiasmo, pues sabía que sería un brebaje a base de ruda, con su desagradable sabor. La bebida seguía allí a la mañana siguiente, y Meg la tiró en un impulso que no supo explicar.

Eryx fue a darle las últimas noticias.

—Es lo que esperábamos —le dijo—. El emperador Severus tiene reputación de…

—Sí, ya conozco su viciosa reputación —dijo Meg invitándole a sentarse en un banco—. Pero dejar morir de hambre a hombres honrados elegidos al azar, hombres de familia, es una salvajada, Eryx. ¿Y dices que no les dará comida hasta que Adonis no aparezca?

—Hasta que alguien no lo traiga vivo, no les darán ni comida ni agua. La ciudad está siendo registrada, señora. Nadie se atreve a salir a la calle por miedo a ser arrestado. Ya es hora de que el ejército controle a sus hombres en vez de acabar con los nuestros. Esos extranjeros son unos bastardos, unas bestias salvajes. He cerrado la puerta y las dos tiendas. No habrá comercio mientras la gente tenga miedo a salir.

—Gracias a dios que estás aquí —susurró ella, pensando en la sólida presencia de Admes—. ¿Telémaco no ha vuelto aún?

—No, pero es pronto. Estará en camino.

—Sabrás que he perdido su apoyo. Él me culpa. Yo me culpo.

—Pues entonces se equivoca usted, señorita —dijo él—. Y su hermanastro también se equivoca. No es usted responsable de lo que ha ocurrido últimamente, y él no tiene idea de lo que una mujer como usted necesita. Lo único en lo que piensa es que sea su hermanastro no hace que no la desee, ni que no esté celoso. No habría cambiado nada de haber sido otra persona.

A Meg nunca se le había ocurrido verlo desde ese punto de vista, y la idea hizo que se le sonrojaran las mejillas mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—¿Telémaco me desea?

—Por todos los dioses, señora, ¿cómo puede regentar un lugar así y no darse cuenta de que cualquier hombre que la vea va a desearla ? Claro que la desea. Eso es lo que le pasa.

—Entonces tal vez sería mejor si… si regresara a Tebas.

—Es muy rencoroso. No importará donde esté. Sólo intentará molestar.

—¿Hasta que me libre del tribuno?

—¿Y cómo piensa hacer eso ahora que ya ha probado lo que deseaba? ¿Con veneno?

—¡Eryx!

—Perdone mi crudeza, pero obtener información del tribuno es más importante de lo que piensa Telémaco. Y nuestro querido Admes tenía razón. No debería pensar que el tribuno actúa sin pensar. No es tan tonto. De lo contrario, no estaría donde está.

—¿Y qué hago ahora? —susurró ella—. ¿Sigo jugando con la esperanza de conseguir algo de provecho, o lo mato antes de que nadie sepa que estuvo aquí toda la noche?

—Por una parte —dijo Eryx poniéndose en pie—, se olvida de que tiene una casa con empleados que sabrán exactamente dónde estuvo en cualquier momento, sobre todo dado que los esclavos van con él. Así que tendría que matarlos también a ellos. Por otra parte, no sé cómo podría conseguirlo cuando mucha gente ha fracasado. Y, si usted lo ha pensado, no dude de que él también lo habrá hecho. Y piense en las represalias del emperador si asesinan a su tribuno favorito.

—¿Favorito?

—Oh, sí. Hay cuatro o cinco más con el mismo estatus, pero es a él a quien todos escuchan. Será senador en Roma cualquier día de estos. Es ambicioso ese tribuno. Piénselo bien antes de hacerle nada.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

—¿Hacerle algo a quién? —preguntó Menestre.

—Al tribuno Hércules —dijo Meg. Menestre cerró la puerta.

—¿Está pensando en el asesinato? —preguntó.

—No —dijo Meg con un suspiro—. Estoy pensando como una asesina. No es lo mismo.

—Oh. He venido a decirle que Telémaco acaba de llegar. Se niega a cambiarse de ropa.

—Malas noticias entonces. Ojalá se diera cuenta del peligro en que nos pone con sus estupideces. Dile que venga aquí, Men.

—¿Quiere que me marche? —preguntó Eryx.

—No. Vuelve a sentarte, si quieres. Prefiero que te quedes. Tú también, Men. Y ve a buscar a Achilles. Siento que necesito apoyo.

Telémaco entró por la puerta, descalzo, con las sandalias manchados de barro y el pelo revuelto, y con la misma expresión de amargura que cuando se había marchado.

—Es justo lo que pensaba —anunció con una pizca de drama cuando Achilles cerró la puerta.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, Telémaco —dijo Meg—. Preferimos que nos cuentes los hechos, no lo que tú pensabas.

Telémaco advirtió enseguida el tono severo de su hermanastra.

—Los hechos —dijo él—. De acuerdo. Telémaco, los hechos son estos. Te alegrará saber que Adonis logró llegar a Tebas. Sólo los dioses saben cómo, con tantos soldados buscándolo. Pero ya conoces a Adonis.

—Sí, lo conozco —convino Meg—. ¿Quieres sentarte? Debes de estar cansado.

—No se quedó allí —dijo Telémaco ignorando la invitación—. Hubo una gran pelea. Ha jurado vengarse de Hemón.

—¿Vas a contarlo todo por partes, chico? —preguntó Eryx bruscamente—. ¿Por qué no se quedó?

—Porque esperaba encontrar a su mujer y a sus hijas donde las había dejado, supongo —dijo bajando la voz—. No estaban allí. Habían huido. Se fueron mientras los hombres peleaban. Hemón no sabe adonde y, si las mujeres lo saben, no lo dicen. Adonis culpa a nuestro hermano por amenazar a su esposa con obligarla a que abandonara a su bebé.

—¿Y cómo supo Adonis eso? —preguntó Menestre.

—Parece que las mujeres se lo dijeron —contestó su hermanastro—, y los prisioneros, antes de ser… masacrados.

—Lo cual lamentamos —dijo Meg.

—Adonis montó en cólera —continuó —. Destrozó su casa, metió todas sus cosas en un carro, amenazó a Hemón con vengarse y, antes de que pudieran detenerlo, agarró al hijo adoptivo de Hemón, y se marchó con él.

Si había planeado causar sorpresa entre su audiencia, había elegido la noticia más eficaz para conseguirlo.

—. Hemón dice que tenéis que cerrar este lugar y regresar a Tebas inmediatamente. Tengo que llevaros a todos de vuelta. Junto con alguien más.

—¿Alguien más? ¿Quieres decir el tribuno? —preguntó Meg.

—La cabeza del tribuno —dijo Telémaco.

—Eso es absurdo —dijo Meg, consciente de su propia hipocresía.

—Ridículo —dijo Achilles—. ¿De qué serviría eso?

—Eso vengaría el honor de Hemón, y el de Meg —dijo Telémaco—. Me sorprende que haga falta decírtelo, Achilles.

Yo no necesito que venguen mi honor, gracias —dijo Meg—. Y estoy segura de que mi hermano no siente eso tampoco.

—Sí lo siente, Meg. Mi hermano se avergüenza de que su propia hermana esté tan vinculada a un tribuno romano. Sí, se lo conté. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Y por eso exige que regreses a Tebas. Dice que te recuerde su oferta.

—¿Qué oferta? —preguntó Achilles—. Yo nunca oí ninguna oferta.

—Mi hermano nos ofreció un lugar a todos en Tebas si las cosas se complicaban demasiado en Atenas. Parece que piensa que ha llegado el momento — dijo Meg—. Pero habéis de saber también que no pienso aceptar su oferta. No me marcharé de Atenas ahora ni en el futuro. Ésta es mi casa, y marcharme supondría tirar por tierra todo aquello por lo que he trabajado. Los demás sois libres de marcharos si queréis, como estoy segura de que Telémaco hará.

—Menuda sorpresa, Megara —dijo Telémaco—. Me pregunto qué otra cosa será la que te mantenga aquí.

—Pues sigue preguntándotelo —dijo Meg—. Y, mientras tanto, también podrías preguntarte por qué mi hermano está tan dispuesto a invitar a un puñado de mujeres a vivir en Tebas cuando no tiene espacio para una recién nacida. ¿Tan tonta cree que soy como para no darme cuenta de cuáles son sus planes? ¿Cree que no sabemos el precio que tienen las mujeres jóvenes y atractivas en el mercado de esclavos últimamente? Tal vez nosotras lo sepamos mejor que él. Piénsalo bien, hermano. En cuanto al tribuno, puedo ocuparme yo del problema, gracias, no soy la mujer tonta que Hemón y tú parecéis creer que soy. El tribuno me deseaba a mí sólo, y yo deseaba noticias frescas, que es lo que obtuve. Y puede que obtenga más. Piensa lo que quieras. No te debo ninguna explicación y, si te diera una, no la comprenderías. Tu corazón ha estado con Hemón en Tebas todo este año, así que tal vez sea mejor que vayas. Yo no voy a ir contigo. Díselo de mi parte.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Achilles con admiración—. Bien dicho, señora. Espero que deje que me quede para ocuparme de las cosas.

—Yo también —dijo Eryx—. No voy a ninguna parte. También tengo que cuidar de tu hermana, chico, ahora que tú has encontrado mejores cosas que hacer.

Telémaco se quedó de piedra.

—¿Y exactamente cómo vas a conseguir esa preciada información para Tebas, Megara? —preguntó.

—¿Cómo conseguiría Hemón alguna información si yo no estuviera aquí? — preguntó ella—. No nos hemos olvidado del camino, Telémaco. Podemos arreglárnoslas sin ti.

—¿Ciudadanos de Atenas dirigiéndose a Tebas con una unidad de infantería romana detrás?

—No. Las cosas aún no están así —contestó Meg—. No somos enemigos, y yo no diría ni haría nada que pusiera en peligro a la tribu. Espero que no quieras vengarte de mí por haber decidido seguir nuestro camino, aunque el hecho de que aparezcas aquí vestido así nos pone en peligro mientras hablamos. No te deseo ningún mal, hermano. Has servido bien a esta casa y yo te he ofrecido mi protección. No hay necesidad de esta terrible amargura —Meg se puso en pie y se acercó a hablar con él más íntimamente.

—No, Megara —dijo su hermano con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Lo sé. Pero las cosas han… han ocurrido demasiado…

—¿Demasiado precipitadamente? Sí, la vida es así.

—Y ese maldito tribuno, un romano, en tu cama. ¿Cómo has podido?

—Algún día te lo explicaré, mi querido hermano, pero éste no es el mejor momento. Dame tu confianza, es lo único que pido, como siempre has hecho en el pasado. Hemos estado unidos, ¿verdad? Reza por la paz.

—Sí, Megara, hemos estado unidos. Pero no es la paz lo que busco, sino la guerra.

—Sí, eso me temía —dijo ella con un suspiro—. Ésa es la raíz de nuestras diferencias, ¿verdad? Ve con Hemón y discute con él entonces, y dile que nos quedamos aquí. Eres un guerrero valiente, Telémaco, pero la cabeza del tribuno déjamela a mí.

Telémaco asintió.

—¿No dejarás que me quede un día más?

—No. Ni una hora más.

—Entonces no tengo elección. ¿Puedo llevarme mi poni?

—Por supuesto. Es tuyo. Haré que te preparen comida y regalos.

Mientras ella se veía obligada a jugar un papel que no quería jugar, su hermanastro era libre de seguir su conciencia, aunque pensara que ella lo había traicionado.

Metió una mano en su bolsa y sintió las semillas que había dejado allí el día anterior. Se las puso en la palma y luego se las lanzó a los pájaros.

 **...**

Meg y Menestre se bañaban, con los ojos medio cerrados escuchando los acordes lejanos de un arpa y el agua acariciando sus brazos. Los dos días y dos noches sin hombres habían sido agradables y, sintiendo que aquella paz no podía durar mucho, ambas mujeres se guardaban sus predicciones por miedo a romper el hechizo.

Meg no podía dejar de pensar en el tribuno Hércules, por mucho que lo intentara. Enfadada consigo misma, revivía una y otra vez la noche que había pasado entre sus brazos y se culpaba por haber cedido con tanta facilidad a sus encantos. Eryx y había advertido de no era probable que él se enamorase, que era listo y despiadado, que ella debía tener cuidado con sus métodos. Y, pensando en todos sus encuentros, tenía que admitir que no había conseguido nada de valor para su hermano. Si acaso, la situación había empeorado.

Por culpa del tribuno, había perdido el apoyo de Telémaco y el de su hermano. Sería mejor para todos si su relación con el tribuno cesara y ella pusiera sus energías en ayudar a aquéllos cuyas vidas había alterado. Aun así había preguntas que quedaban por contestar, como por qué la Casa de mujeres y las dos tiendas no habían sido registradas por los soldados.

¿Regresaría Hércules por lo noche, mucho después de haber oscurecido? ¿Querría verla a ella o acaso estaría siguiendo otra línea muy distinta de investigación, como estaba empezando a sospechar? ¿Acaso tratando de complacer a su hermano no habría metido la mano en un nido de avispas? ¿Y de ser así, podría retirarla sin sufrir daños? «No, he ido demasiado lejos», pensó. «Ya me he hecho daño».

Los sirvientes les llevaron toallas calientes y, a través de los pasillos y ante salas desiertas, las dos deambularon frotándose el pelo y sin atreverse a tentar al destino haciendo planes para el día siguiente.

Achilles apareció, tosiendo discretamente.

—Señora, me temo que tiene visita —dijo, con expresión tal que parecía que fuese responsable de la situación.

—¿Achilles olvidó cerrar la puerta tras él? —preguntó Meg.

—No, señora. El visitante vino por detrás, desde los establos.

—¿Telémaco? ¿Ya? ¿Son malas noticias?

— No, señora, sino el tribuno Hércules. La espera en el recibidor de la entrada.

La alegría y el miedo se mezclaron en su corazón. Menestre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Iré a buscarle algo apropiado —susurró.

—No —dijo Meg—. No necesito nada. No habrá más de eso, Men. Iré directamente —le dijo a Achilles—. Dale al tribuno algo de vino y enciende las lámparas.

Pero no fue capaz de tener al tribuno esperando tanto como deseaba, y aún estaba envuelta en la toalla de lino cuando, como si hubiese anticipado sus tácticas de retraso, Hércules entró en su cambiador sin llamar, la levantó por debajo de las rodillas y la estrechó entre sus brazos sin que ella tuviera tiempo de protestar. Presenciando algo que ya había visto antes, aunque nunca a su señora, Menestre abrió la puerta y la cerró cuando pasaron, pensando que Meg era más que capaz de dejar claras sus objeciones, si acaso había alguna. La había.

La marca en la espalda desnuda de Meg fue rápidamente olvidada por Menestre, pero no por Meg, que forcejeó frenéticamente de camino a su habitación, reservando las protestas más subidas de tono hasta que la puerta estuviera cerrada.

—¡Bájame! —gritó—. ¡Maldito seas… bájame! —con un movimiento increíblemente ágil, se liberó y, agarrándose la toalla, retrocedió en dirección a una silla, en la que se sentó—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?

Sus ojos violetas lo miraban con odio, y las dudas iniciales del tribuno sobre lo genuino de su furia se dispersaron enseguida. Una vez más, era la mujer salvaje que luchaba por su honor, llena de rabia. Y él había vuelto a malinterpretar sus reacciones.

Llegado directamente de la casa del emperador, iba vestido formalmente con una túnica blanca de estilo militar que llegaba casi hasta el suelo, una capa de lana blanca sobre los hombros y un toque de oro en ambos brazos. El establo había sido su primer destino; desde allí, uno de sus esclavos había descubierto el camino al jardín de Meg.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó dando un paso hacia ella.

—¡No te acerques a mí! —gritó Meg—. No tienes derecho a estar aquí. Ya has causado suficiente daño, y mi vida correrá peligro si se sabe que mi nombre está unido al tuyo. Soy muy conocida en Atenas y tengo amigos que están sufriendo por lo que le ocurrió a mi sirviente.

—Oh, sí. No ha sido un buen día para Atenas, ¿verdad? Hasta que no encontremos al Tracio, será difícil para todos, de un modo u otro. Y lamento la muerte de Admes. Fue un asunto desafortunado.

—¿Desafortunado? —preguntó ella salvajemente—. La última vez que estuviste aquí, sabías lo que ocurriría y aun así no dijiste nada, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, no. Si no recuerdas mal, no era ni el momento ni el lugar de hablar sobre los detalles de quién lucharía con quién. Creo recordar que pareciste muy afectada al saber que ese prisionero en particular tendría que dar un buen espectáculo. Me preguntó por qué.

—Estaba nerviosa por todos ellos —dijo ella—. Son mis compatriotas.

—¿Y el compatriota de pelo rubio del que hablamos, al que la multitud ayudó a escapar después de que matara a tu guardia? Supongo que tú no sabrás dónde puede haber ido.

—Correcto. No sé dónde está. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Probablemente habrá regresado a su casa, esté donde esté.

—No. Hemos estado en Tebas y no está allí.

Meg sintió cómo se le secaba la garganta, e instintivamente se llevó una mano al pecho para reconfortarse.

—¿Habéis ido a… Tebas…?

—Tebas. Sí. Un lugar bastante grande, ¿verdad? ¿Son todos parientes tuyos o sólo los de pelo negro?

Junto a su silla había una cesta donde guardaba sus utensilios de tejer, y donde también guardaba una daga entre las agujas, en caso de peligro. Buscó con una mano el mango mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, listo para saltar como un gato salvaje.

Pero la daga, que llevaba mucho tiempo sin usarse, se había enredado entre la lana y, cuando la levantó, los contenidos de la cesta salieron detrás, desparramándose alrededor de sus pies mientras saltaba hacia Hércules, fallando por poco con el arma. Pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde para volver a intentarlo pues, aunque le dio un buen golpe, ya había perdido el equilibrio y la toalla en laque estaba envuelta por fin cedió a la fuerza de la gravedad. Al sentir su agarre en la muñeca, la daga se le cayó mientras gritaba de dolor. Una vez más, quedó atrapada entre sus brazos, siendo en esa ocasión arrojada sobre la cama.

Antes de poder incorporarse, Hércules estaba encima de ella, aprisionándola mientras se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y le levantaba un mechón de pelo para revelar la terrible cicatriz que había tratado tanto de ocultar. No hubo más que pudiera hacer para detenerlo, y no rogaría. No ante un hombre.

—Ahí está —dijo él levantando la lámpara de aceite que había junto a la mesilla—. La otra vez estaba demasiado oscuro para verlo, pero es lo que pensaba. La marca de Tebas. ¿Quién te hizo esta marca? ¿Fue un castigo o una recompensa? Qué cosas más raras os hacéis los Tebanos —le acarició con su mano la cicatriz—. Háblame de ellos.

—No te diré nada —dijo ella—. Nada. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Mátame. No te lo diré.

Hércules se inclinó sobre ella hasta colocar la boca sobre su cuello, cerca de su oído.

—Oh, no, cariño. Deja que te lo explique —susurró saboreando su piel—. No eres tú quien sufrirá, sino tus empleadas. Tu cooperación asegura su seguridad, pero, si te niegas, todas serán hechas prisioneras. Todas ellas. ¿Y quién sabe lo que el emperador y su hijo tendrán preparado para su diversión? Son una familia con gran inventiva, aunque yo no lo apruebe. ¿Dudas de mí, Meg? ¿Tendré que llevarte ante él para mostrárselo? ¿O vas a trabajar conmigo en esto? La elección es tuya.

—¡No! —gritó ella—. No puedes hacer eso. Mis empleadas no tienen nada que ver con Tebas. Sólo yo. No saben nada de lo que yo era, sólo…

Sin previo aviso, Hércules se incorporó y le dio la vuelta para que lo mirase, interceptando las garras que volaron inmediatamente hacia él. La aprisionó contra la cama sin la más mínima ternura que una vez había recibido de aquellas manos, sin la suavidad de sus ojos ni la gentileza de sus labios.

—¡Mentirosa! —gritó él—. No me mientas, Megara. Todas son elegidas por su lealtad hacia ti. Puede que no sepan tu pasado, pero todas son igual de enemigas para Roma que tú, compartiendo contigo toda la información que reciben. ¿Crees que no sé el tipo de local que regentas bajo la fachada de un burdel de clase alta? Lo he sabido desde el principio. Y pensabas arrastrarme en tus planes, ¿verdad? Pues en eso yo voy por delante, cariño. No sacaste tanto de mí como esperabas, ¿verdad?

—¡Bastardo! —susurró ella a través del pelo que le cubría la cara—. Lo hacen

por lealtad y amor. Se preocupan por mí y yo las acojo a cambio. Y las respeto. Eso es todo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Y qué hay de tu inocente muchacho griego? El que estaba tan ocupado escribiéndolo todo cuando te traje aquí hace unos días. Sí. Me llevé las tablas de escritura que se dejó aquí con las prisas y leí su lista de notas. ¿Cómo era?… treinta y un soldados de infantería; siete oficiales heridos en Atenas y doce más con infecciones pulmonares. Detalles de las borracheras y los motines en los barracones. ¿Crees que ese tipo de información cambiará las tornas a tu favor?

Meg apretó los dientes para evitar llorar ante el dolor que le producían sus manos.

—¿Y bien? —insistió él—. ¿Quién emplea esta información? ¿Quién es el rey? ¿Quiénes ese hermanastro tuyo que me mira con suficiente odio como para matarme? ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Se ha ido —susurró ella.

—¿Adonde?

—De vuelta a Tebas.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta mañana. Has dicho que habías estado allí. ¿No lo viste? Hércules se rió despiadadamente.

—Sé cómo hacerte responder, ¿verdad? Sólo basta con amenazar a tus parientes para que saltes como una gata salvaje protegiendo a su carnada.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no… no llegaste a…?

—No, no llegamos a Tebas. Te he mentido. Me ha salido bastante bien, ¿verdad?

Meg sintió la furia creciendo en su interior como un torrente de lava y, de pronto, Hércules se encontró luchando contra ella de nuevo; una mujer salvaje que se retorcía debajo de él, pataleando y mordiendo, desgarrándole la túnica. Estaba suave y resbaladiza después de su masaje con Menestre, mostrándose como una anguila hasta que finalmente Hércules logró sujetarla.

Meg tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pues sabía la poca experiencia que tenía en juegos de guerra y lo difícil que le resultaba disimular sus emociones. Esas emociones siempre habían estado demasiado cercanas a la superficie, y aquel inteligente guerrero sabía cómo aprovecharse de eso.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó él—. ¡Ya basta! Por todos los dioses, la gente tiene un gran problema de disciplina, y entiendo de dónde viene si todas las mujeres son tan salvajes como tú.

Estaba tumbada y medio oculta bajo un manto de pelo a través del cual Hércules podía ver la curva de sus hermosos pechos, como los picos de unas montañas a través de una nube oscura. Estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo, demostrándole que aún seguía furiosa.

—No te diré nada —dijo ella.

—Tenemos toda la noche —metiendo la mano bajo su túnica, tiró de la cuerda que ataba sus calzones, quitándoselos justo a tiempo para la siguiente explosión de patadas. Aunque, una vez más, no le costó trabajo atraparla—. Tranquila. Puedo encontrar la manera de persuadirte.

—No negociaré contigo. ¡No!

—Te equivocas, cariño. No habrá negociaciones. Es más bien dar y recibir.

—Suéltame las manos —dijo a través de su pelo.

Sin dudar, Hércules le soltó las muñecas y se arrodilló hacia atrás sobre sus caderas, observándola desde la distancia mientras ella gemía, echándose el pelo hacia atrás con un movimiento de su brazo.

Sus ojos se encontraron, enviando mensajes de deseo, aunque el orgullo de Meg no se convertiría en humildad. Colocó la mano sobre su muslo bronceado y clavo las uñas.

Te arrepentirás de esto —susurró. Pero el significado exacto de sus palabras quedó perdido para él, un hombre que pensaba sólo en la belleza de la mujer y en el acto en sí, no en la nueva vida que podría crearse, y su respuesta fue inadecuada, como sospechaba.

—Todos corremos riesgos —dijo.

—Necesito dormir —dijo ella.

—No, primero hablamos.

—Te odio.

—Eso habías dicho.

Meg sintió cómo sonreía contra su mejilla, y el dolor en su corazón le advirtió del dolor que aun estaba por llegar, y del amor que estaba comenzando a crecer como un fuego en su cuerpo.


	9. Chapter 9

**EL DESTINO**

 _ **Capitulo: 9**_

Capturada entre los brazos fuertes del tribuno, Meg se apoyó sobre su pecho desnudo mientras que él se recostaba sobre las almohadas de la cama, preparándose a sí misma para la inevitable lista de preguntas que sabía que tenía que responder. Bajo las pieles que los cubrían, ella deslizaba la mano suavemente por su muslo caliente.

-Deja de hacer eso y responder a mis preguntas prestado él.

-Creo que me tiene roto un solo recado ella.

-Contéstame. ¿Cómo acabaste con esa marca en la espalda? Tu pueblo no suele hacer eso con sus mujeres, ¿verdad?

-Para que lo sepas, fue la manera en que mi padre tuvo el peligro de prevenirme con tipos como tú. Y hasta ahora había sido bastante eficaz, aunque innecesaria -consciente de la contradicción, se explicó-. No vine Atenas a propósito para confraternizar con el enemigo, sino para ayudar a los de mi pueblo. Y para ganarme la libertad.

-Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso?

-Llevo aquí desde que tenía dieciséis años.

-Te he preguntado cuánto tiempo.

-Seis veranos.

-O sea que tienes veintidós años. Pero debes de haber tenido amantes.

-No, no los he tenido -contestó ella.

-¿Entonces puedo preguntar cómo perdiste la virginidad?

-No, no puedes. Eso no te concierne. Pedí que me dejara salir de Tebas por razones personales a cambio de enviarles información regularmente.

-Espiando, quieres decir.

-No, espiando no. Lo único que tenía que hacer era escuchar

-¿Viniste aquí con tu hermanastro?

-Telémaco vino conmigo como mi mensajero. Su misión fue llevar a cabo mensajes a mi ... -se mordió el labio, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿A tú qué? ¿Al rey? ¿A tu familia? ¿A quién?

-Primero a mi padre. Él era el rey de Tebas.

-¿Era? ¿Y ahora?

-Mi hermano.

-¿Tu hermano? ¿Es el rubio que mató a Admes el gladiador?

-No, ése era el hijo del rey de Tracia.

-Ah, de modo que sí lo conoces, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo? - preguntó agarrándole la barbilla para que mirara, pero ella se negaba a contestar-. Meg, amigo obtener respuestas. Si te niegas a hablar, interrogaré a tus empleadas.

-¡No no! A ellas no.

-Entonces dime. ¿Quién es ese hombre por el que una celda llena de hombres se muere de hambre?

-Adonis. Su nombre es Adonis. Fue mi marido durante un año cuando yo tenía quince años. Nuestros padres así lo quisieron. Ahora suéltame - dijo ella retorciéndose, la mordió la mano y se apartó.

-¿Tu marido te abofeteaba? ¿Es por eso por lo que ...?

-Me divorcié de él que ella-. ¿Acaso tienes que saberlo todo? Su padre me culpó a mí de los desastres de ese año porque sabía que no iba a seguir la casada con su hijo y darle un heredero. Quería ofrecerme a los dioses para que cesaran los desastres. Mi padre y mi hermano se enfrentaron a él.

-De modo que te marcaron en vez de sacrificarte ...

-Era la única manera en que dejarían que me marchara -susurró ella-. Mi padre había perdido la vista así como el poder, y es un poco peligroso para llevar la contraria a un hombre como Cíniras. Lo que hizo fue en contra de todas nuestras cosas-Megóse la rabia de nuevo, y se apartó de su lado, llevándose a la sabana con ella, demasiado rápido para que Hércules pudiera evitarlo.

Envolviéndose con la sabana, se acercó a la jarra de plata que había junto con unas copas para beber sobre la mesa y sirvió el vino con una mano temblorosa, derramando el contenido.

-Ve a sentarte en tu silla para acercarla a ella y quitándole la jarra-. Parece que va a ser una noche larga.

Meg tomó la copa y bebió mientras él colocaba la sabana.

-Ahora -dijo Hércules-, si quiero que mis planos sobre tu futuro salgan bien, Megara de Tebas, tú que tienes más tiempo de ti. En esto, tienes que confiar en mí -se sentó en un taburete frente a ella y le quitó la copa de la mano-. Me cuesta creer que te haya salido de Tebas para un lugar como este. Háblame de ello.

Sin ver la razón para no hacerlo, ya sabes el resto, Meg le dio los hechos que proporcionaron un contexto a todo lo que él había contado. Finalmente, Hércules se recostó y apuró el vino mientras observaba su cara en silencio.

-Y ahora, como tribuno, me llevarás ante los tribunales y eso te brindarán más honores, así que con mayores riquezas. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que te hagan gobernador de otra otra lejana del imperio romano. ¿Nos vamos? -El sarcasmo estaba destinado a ocultar su miedo, pues recordaba que, pese a los momentos de intimidad que habían compartido, era un hombre peligroso y ambicioso como el que más. Obviamente había subestimado su inteligencia, y no podía dejar de recordar el comentario que había hecho Eryx esa mañana.

Hércules ignoró el sarcasmo.

-¿Y Menestre y tu hermanastro son los únicos en Atanas que conocen tus orígenes? -Preguntó.

-Eryx también lo sabe. Fue conmigo en mi última visita.

-¿Y el sastre y las tejedoras?

-Todos fueron contratados aquí en Atenas.

-¿El negocio da dinero?

-Claro que sí -contestó la mujer de negocios que llevaba dentro-, de lo contrario no lo mantendría. Nuestras capas y calzones son los mejores. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque, de ahora en adelante, solo serás la dueña de un próspero negocio de capas. Vas a perder el burdel. Puedes llamar a la Casa de mujeres con otro nombre.

¿Perder el negocio más lucrativo y quedarme con el otro? -Preguntó Meg frunciendo el ceño sin comprender-. ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿No me arrestan?

-Aún no. Tal vez nunca. Depende de si prefieres aceptar mis planos y seguir con tu plan original. Con mis aviones, tú puedes mantener tu casa y tus sirvientes, así como las tiendas, tu seguridad y la de ellos. Si tu orgullo no te permite cooperar, lo perderás todo. Es elección tuya.

—Por todos los dioses, ¿lo dices en serio? ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mí fundar un negocio de éxito ofreciendo sólo lo mejor? Ya has visto mis baremos. No me fue fácil. Mi padre no lo habría aprobado, y mi madre vive en la ignorancia, pero no me avergüenzo de lo que he conseguido, y le he salvado la vida a mucha gente durante estos años. Si la imagen de mujer curandera que regenta un burdel es buena para mí, ¿por qué debería preocuparte a ti?

Hércules se quedó mirándola con los ojos medio cerrados y, aunque estaba completamente desnudo. Meg vio de nuevo al oficial montado sobre su caballo blanco, al elegante invitado a su cena y al amante que le decía que debía estar en algún lugar mejor. A su lado, preferiblemente.

—No nos desviemos del tema —dijo él—. U os llevo a todos ante el emperador para que haga lo que desee con vosotros, cortando toda conexión con tu pueblo, o te aseguras de que toda la información que envíes a tu hermano, esté reconstruida por mí, y que yo sepa siempre cuáles son sus planes para atacar al ejército romano.

—Jamás oí semejante tontería —dijo ella—. Supongo que sabes dónde está Tebas. Dudo mucho que me necesites para recibir información cuando tienes espías por todas partes. Podrías ir allí cuando quisieras e incendiar todo el asentamiento. Llevan semanas esperándote. Bueno, al menos una semana.

—Te equivocas. No eres ninguna estratega. Tu pueblo cabalga por las colinas como cabras monteses, incluso en la oscuridad. No pelean como nosotros. Nosotros peleamos con disciplina en terreno abierto y, sí, podríamos llegar allí e incendiarlo todo con una pequeña tropa, pero ellos sabrían que íbamos desde mucho antes, y no estoy preparado para perder hombres y caballos sin una recompensa mayor. No deseo la muerte inmediata de tu hermano. Ese no es mi objetivo.

—¿Entonces cuál es?

—Sus contactos al otro lado del muro. Ahí es donde Severus está concentrando sus esfuerzos. Creo que tu hermano los mantiene informados.

El testarudo silencio de Meg confirmó sus sospechas.

—Así que, mientras continúe comunicándose contigo de la manera habitual, podrás decirnos con quién más está en contacto. Nombres. Lugares. Números.

—Entiendo. Me pides que traicione a mi pueblo. A mi propio hermano. ¿Es eso? —incluso mientras hablaba, otra voz protestaba en su interior. «Él te traicionó a ti. Te negó su apoyo cuando vio el desprecio de Telémaco. ¿Qué tienes que perder?».

—Su relación contigo no es importante para mí salvo por tu papel como informadora. Quiero que te conviertas en una agente doble, haciendo aparentemente lo que hacías antes, aunque ayudaras a aquéllos que puedan garantizar tu seguridad. Nosotros. Yo. Quiero que sigas fingiendo que eres

ciudadana romana, pero los contactos íntimos de tus mujeres con los oficiales romanos deben llegar a su fin. Es demasiado peligroso para ti y para ellas, y no quiero que castiguen a mis oficiales por tener la lengua muy larga en la cama. No quiero que estés expuesta a nada de lo que puedan decir en confianza. Y yo no puedo tener una amante que regente un burdel, por muy de clase alta que sea. Eso no me llevaría muy lejos, me temo.

—¿Una qué? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño de nuevo—. ¿Quién ha dicho nada de una amante?

—¿No lo he dicho? Sí, será lo mejor para los dos si te conviertes en mi amante. Necesitas un tutor de categoría mientras trabajes para nosotros. ¿No te preguntabas por qué las tiendas y la Casa de mujeres no habían sido registradas hoy?

—Sí —dijo ella pensando con rapidez.

Era el tipo de oferta que había estado rechazando durante años de los oficiales. Pero aquel hombre era un tribuno con los poderes de un magistrado, ¿y cómo sabría él que su información era correcta?

Estaba ofreciéndoles una vida a ella y a sus empleados, y ella era responsable de todos ellos, sobre todo después de la muerte de Admes. ¿Pero lo aceptarían, o preferirían la muerte antes que el deshonor? Eryx ya se había adaptado a ambos mundo para salvarse. ¿Sería para ella tanto sacrificio hacer lo mismo? Ya había recorrido la mitad del camino, en cierto modo. Había también, por supuesto, otro elemento de una naturaleza más tierna que ella apartó de su mente, encerrándolo en los confines más oscuros de su corazón—. Sí. Claro que me lo preguntaba. ¿Ha sido por ti?

Hércules asintió.

—Fueron mis órdenes.

—Pero entraron en mi establo.

—Sí. Por desgracia. He visto los daños. Son leves. Ocurrió antes de que los responsables supieran que era tuyo. Lo arreglarán mañana.

—Parece que me estás ofreciendo algo personal a cambio de mis contactos — dijo ella—. Me vería obligada si me dijeras exactamente de qué se trata. Tal vez me resulte más confortable entregarme a la merced del emperador.

Hércules descruzó los brazos y se puso en pie, colocándose ante ella totalmente desnudo. Se agachó para agarrarle los brazos y levantarla, colocándola tan cerca de él que Meg pudo sentir su calor. Manteniéndola semiprisionera, deslizó las manos por su pelo y se lo recogió detrás de la cabeza, reposando los brazos sobre sus hombros. Sin sonreír, casi de forma sombría, le explicó sus planes detalladamente, revelando más de sí mismo con cada palabra.

—No te confundas —dijo—, el emperador no tiene merced. No intentaré convencerte hablando de piedad, ni admirando tu coraje, ni deseando salvar todo aquello por lo que has trabajado. No creerás eso, ¿verdad?

—No. No viniendo de un Tribuno.

—Eso pensaba. Así que tal vez sea mejor la verdad descarada, ahora que hemos empezado a aclarar un poco las cosas con respecto a quienes somos. Soy el tribuno mayor de entre los cinco que vinieron aquí con Severus, y pretendo convertirme en senador como mi padre. Mi padre y yo, creemos que nosotros en el senado no vendrían mal. Pero, para conseguir eso, tengo que llevarme a casa tantos laureles como pueda, y podré ganar más si acabo con los problemas aquí arriba. Sin embargo, no me queda mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Me marcharé pronto, o a otro emplazamiento o a casa, cuando haya terminado mi servicio militar. Ya he servido más tiempo del necesario al ejército sólo porque me gusta, pero ahora tengo que seguir hacia delante y, para hacerlo, necesito tu ayuda.

—Para ganar todos esos laureles.

—A cambio de tu seguridad y la de tus empleados. Supongo que eso no sería un gran inconveniente para ti.

—¿ Y qué seguridad crees que tendremos cuando logres tu ambición? Cuando todo el mundo en Atenas sepa lo que hemos estado haciendo.

—A la gente de Atenas no le importa en lo más mínimo lo que hagas, ni lo que hagamos, siempre que tengan dinero y puedan vivir en paz para disfrutarlo. Ahora mismo hay conmoción por la muerte del gladiador y por las simpatías hacia los dos luchadores, y admito que lo comprendo. Nunca pensé que fuera una buena idea, pero es el estilo romano, sin importar quién esté implicado. La gente de Atenas está mezclada, como tus empleados y tú, pero pronto olvidarán lo que un día fuiste. Son los de tu pueblo en Tebas los que irán contra ti y, para entonces, habrán sido eliminados o habrán huido a otras partes.

Helada hasta la médula, Meg no pudo evitar comparar la rudeza de sus palabras con la suave persuasión que había empleado hacía unos días, y miró más allá, en vez de dirigirse a sus ojos, para intentar frenar la autocompasión que amenazaba con nublar su visión de un futuro inmediato.

—¿Entonces esto no duraría mucho? —preguntó, medio esperando oír una negativa.

—Probablemente no más de unos pocos meses, como mucho.

—Me he cansado de tanta mentira —dijo ella—. Al principio tuve que trabajar duro para conseguir la libertad de mi pueblo, y esperaba que llegase el momento en el que pudiera dejar de mentir a los demás y llevar una vida más sincera. Sanando, tal vez. Pero ahora parece que estoy más en deuda que antes.

—¿De qué mentira estamos hablando? —preguntó él levantándole la barbilla con un dedo—. ¿Estás intentando decirme que has estado fingiendo que eras una Griega romanizada? Si es así, debes de ser la mejor actriz a este lado de Roma.

—Muchas gracias. Es un honor.

Hércules sonrió al oír eso. Los términos actriz y prostituta eran sinónimos en la sociedad romana, y a Meg no le hacía falta preguntar por qué la Casa de las mujeres tenía que pasar a llamarse Casa de cualquier otra cosa si iba a convertirse en su amante. Era por esa misma razón por la que acudía allí tan tarde durante la noche.

—Entiendes lo que quiero decir —dijo Hércules acariciándole la mejilla—. No pretendía insultarte.

—Lo comprendo —dijo ella—. Tal vez el papel ya no sea tan importante como antes.

—Ven —dijo él agarrándola del brazo y girándola hacia la cama—. Debes de tener los pies fríos. Yo los tengo. Y tengo más cosas que decirte antes de que te decidas. Imagino que te resultará difícil.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Increíblemente difícil.

—En cuanto al papel del que hablas —dijo él tapándole las piernas con pieles —, creo que te costará más interpretar el papel de mujer de Tebas que el de ciudadana y mujer de negocios de Atenas. ¿Me equivoco al pensar que es la mentira lo que te incomoda más que la doble identidad?

—¿No es la misma cosa?

—No cuando una se hace de forma más natural que la otra. Yo he visto ambas, y puedo hacerme cargo de la mujer de Tebas. Pero lo que más necesito es una mujer culta e inteligente que lleve mi casa con la misma habilidad con la que lleva ésta. Una mujer que esté a mi lado en los eventos, que sea fuente de admiración y… bueno, también de envidia. Mi mujer —la rodeó con los brazos

mientras describía un modelo de alta sociedad romana que habría sido el objetivo de casi todas las mujeres que conocía en Atenas.

Las dudas debieron de notarse en sus ojos, pues, en vez de bombardearla con los beneficios de esa situación, esperó.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó.

—Hércules —dijo ella—, una mujer… romana… no tendría problema con… — suspiró—… con lo que propones. Y no lo rechazo, sólo intento… hacer que veas la dificultad.

—Adelante.

—Bueno, al igual que vuestro ejército se comporta de manera distinta al nuestro, nuestras mujeres también se comportan de forma diferente. Lo sé. Soy amiga de muchas mujeres de soldados. Tenemos derechos. A nuestras mujeres se les permite hablar con hombres que no sean sus maridos, tenemos algo que decir en las leyes que gobiernan nuestras tribus, y vamos y venimos sin que nos sigan ni nos prohíban el acceso. Creo que no me encontrarías tan obediente como a una de las de tu clase. Yo nunca he seguido de buena gana las normas de los hombres.

Hércules se echó a reír estrepitosamente antes de tomar las manos de Meg entre las suyas.

—Por lo que me has dicho de tu pasado, cariño —dijo—, nunca has seguido de buena gana las normas de ningún hombre, ¿verdad? Ésa parece ser la causa de tu actual dilema. Pero sí, soy consciente de esas diferencias. Aunque la igualdad puede ser un poco menor a lo que estás acostumbrada, bajo estas circunstancias especiales, no querría que cambiaras en lo más mínimo al convertirte en mi amante. Es una compañera lo que necesito, Meg es, una compañera como tú, no una esclava.

—¿Entonces no te llevarías a tus esclavas a la cama? Algunos romanos lo hacen.

Con un movimiento rápido, se subió a la cama y la abrazó, tapándolos a los dos con las pieles.

—¿Eso te preocuparía?

—En lo más mínimo —dijo ella—. No querría interferir en tu vida privada siempre que tú no interfieras en la mía.

—Ah —dijo él con una sonrisa deslizando una mano entre sus muslos—, pero eso es justo lo que deseo. mis esclavos les interesan más las tareas domésticas, no las sexuales. Nunca me han dado un masaje como lo hiciste tú la semana pasada. Eso fue extraordinario. Será mejor que no le ofrezcas eso a nadie más que a mí.

—Yo bailo a mi propio ritmo —dijo ella, aprovechando impulsivamente la primera señal de restricción—. Será mejor que lo sepas —agarró enseguida la mano que se deslizaba entre sus piernas, tratando de apartarla. Pero la mano se volvió contra ella y, en un movimiento rápido, quedó atrapada, tumbada e indefensa, mientras su captor ignoraba su último intento de

independencia femenina.

—Vamos a dejar las cosas claras —dijo él—. El único ritmo al que bailarás será al mío. Si decides rechazar mi oferta, eres libre de poner en peligro las vidas de tus empleados, pero, si la aceptas, serás mi mujer en todos los aspectos, leal y fiel. Y no importa cómo se comporten los Tebanos, pues eso es lo que exigiré. La libertad es una cosa; el tipo de autosuficiencia que has estado practicando es otra bien distinta. Si te salvo de la muerte, espero la recompensa adecuada. Será mejor que lo sepas.

—Y decías que no querías que cambiase. Entonces prefiero ser tu esclava —dijo ella.

—Llámalo como quieras. Tengo que estar seguro de ti.

—¿Y después, cuando te hayas ido? ¿Cómo me llamarán entonces? ¿La prostituta abandonada de un oficial romano?

—Seguirás teniendo un negocio, y una buena casa en la que vivir.

—Sí, y mujeres que me mirarán y me culparán por ello. ¿A cuántas de mis amigas les han registrado la casa hoy, y les han quitado a sus hombres, y todo porque me veo obligada a jugar en los dos bandos? ¿Cómo sabré a qué bando pertenezco cuando acabe? Ya te lo he dicho, estoy harta de mentir. Déjame ir. Es más fácil ser sincera y sufrir las consecuencias.

—No te dejaré ir —dijo él sin la compasión que Meg habría preferido—. Ya hemos hablado demasiado, y te he dicho que no esperases mi compasión. Sí, tendrás tu casa y tu negocio intactos mientras que otros no. Bueno, ellos no lo arriesgaron todo por ayudar a los suyos como hiciste tú, así que tal vez tú merezcas una recompensa mayor. Míralo de ese modo y deja de castigarte. Ésta

es una zona militar, ¿recuerdas? Y tú estás en medio. Por otra parte, tu tiempo ha acabado. He decidido por ti.

—No había límite de tiempo —dijo ella retorciéndose entre sus brazos.

—Sí lo había. Estaríamos una eternidad yendo hacia delante y hacia atrás, y yo no tengo ese tipo de tiempo. Harás lo que yo diga, con mis condiciones, te guste o no. Es lo mejor para ti.

—No puedo. Tengo conciencia, aunque tú no la tengas.

—Olvida la conciencia. Es demasiado tarde para eso, Meg. Además, te necesito.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—Te necesito, Megara —contestó Hércules deslizando las manos por sus brazos, llegando hasta el cuello y la cara—. Te necesito. Te deseo. Y te protegeré a ti y a los que trabajan para ti. Puedes quedarte en esta casa si lo deseas, y tendremos empleados comunes para que puedas ser la señora de ambos. ¿Te parece?

—¿Y qué pasa con las mujeres? Ésta también es su casa.

—Entonces deberán quedarse. Seguro que puedes encontrar un empleo para todas —dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

—Sí, muchos. Necesito más costureras.

—No tendrás problemas de dinero, Meg. Sí, sé que no te gusta la idea de recompensa, pero esto no es lo mismo. Las amantes tienen gastos.

—Ya veremos.

Oyendo la resignación en su voz, junto con la ligera promesa de un futuro desafío, Hércules se giró hacia un lado, colocándola entre sus brazos y aspirando la fragancia de su pelo.

—Escucha —dijo—, vamos a intentar no engañarnos a nosotros mismos. Sé que has roto tus propias reglas para descubrir mediante mí cosas sobre nuestros planes. Ha sido un gran riesgo para ti, pero lo aceptaste y has perdido. No hay necesidad de sentirse mal por ello. Ya te he dicho que no me ha sorprendido, pero ahora ya no tenemos más secretos, y eso significa que rodemos ser sinceros el uno con el otro. Comprendes a lo que hemos accedido, ¿verdad?

—Mmm… mmm —murmuró ella.

—Bien. Entonces no tendrás sorpresas desagradables tampoco. Tú me utilizas por protección y yo te utilizo por información. A ojos de todo el mundo, somos amantes por acuerdo mutuo y tú has decidido cerrar la Casa de mujeres porque…bueno, puedes decir que el emperador ha decidido cerrarla por sus razones, si quieres. Así no tendrías que buscar una excusa. ¿Qué te parece?

Observó cómo sus pechos subían y bajaban contra su piel, la bonita ondulación de sus labios y la sombra de sus pestañas sobre las mejillas, y la sonrisa que asomó a sus labios se convirtió casi en una risa, pero no del todo. La abrazó con fuerza y entonces, apagando su señal de alarma interna hasta el amanecer, cerró los ojos y durmió.

Al amanecer, los empleados de Meg se habían reunido en el recibidor de la entrada, primero para dar gracias a los dioses por su seguridad y luego para ser informados de los deseos del mortal que también había tomado parte en eso. El tribuno Hércules. El amante de la señora. Según decía ella, por razones que más tenían que ver con la política que con otra cosa.

Si se sintieron sorprendidos, escépticos o envidiosos, no lo demostraron. Les dijo que, en el futuro, la Casa de mujeres sería conocida como la Casa de las tejedoras y que, por su propia seguridad, no habría más visitas de oficiales del cuartel, ni más intercambio de información.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer para vivir, señora? —preguntó una de las mujeres, más preocupada por su alto nivel de vida que por cualquier apego a la profesión.

—Pienso agrandar el telar y la sastrería —dijo Meg—. Tenemos muchos pedidos. Necesito más ayuda con las mujeres en mi consulta de la mañana; la cola crece más cada día. No os preocupéis, tendremos dinero de sobra para vivir. Y. cualquiera que prefiera no quedarse, es libre de marcharse.

Pero, cuando se dispersaron, les envió mensajes a las tres mujeres que estaban visitando a sus parientes diciendo que, por el momento, no debían regresar, y sus planes inmediatos de reorganizar la consulta fueron retrasados por la aparición repentina de soldados romanos en las puertas. No pudo negarse a eso, pues la inseguridad en las calles seguía siendo una amenaza. Hombres inocentes pasaban hambre mientras Adonis seguía desaparecido, y Meg luchaba por encontrar una solución a aquel problema sin poner a su compatriota en mayor peligro.

En su habitación, sus husos habían sido guardados de nuevo en la cesta, pero la daga había desaparecido, haciéndole pensar en la explicación que Hércules daría sobre las rasgaduras en su túnica. Se había mostrado despreocupada ante sus empleadas, pero a Menestre, a Eryx y a Achilles había sido incapaz de ocultarles los efectos de su confrontación con Hércules y su inevitable mortificación por tener que colaborar con el enemigo.

Aunque ella había estado medio dormida cuando él había estipulado que debía ser un acuerdo privado, ninguna de las tres personas más cercanas a ella creería la historia del cambio de negocio. Les dijo que era difícil saber si había que sentirse liberados o rebeldes, pero insistió en que necesitaría su ayuda en los próximos meses.

Sin embargo, ellos se mostraron menos avergonzados y más positivos con respecto al cambio en sus vidas. Sería como intercambiar un tipo de libertad por otro, decían, usando la palabra en su sentido más amplio. Y nadie se marchó. El mejor antídoto para los efectos negativos del fracaso, según Meg, era el trabajo.

Sin perder más tiempo con las recriminaciones, se puso a trabajar, reorganizando las dos tiendas, lo cual necesitó ayuda extra para decorar y colocar superiores donde vivían los trabajadores.

Sacó todas las mercancías al patio y seleccionó personalmente tres de las capas con capucha más bonitas para el hijo del emperador, Kaeso.

El sastre, que había hecho un buen trabajo a la hora de recopilar información de los oficiales, era demasiado viejo y sabio para dejarse engañar por el súbito deseo de Meg de servir al emperador.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó mientras doblaba cuidadosamente la última capa—. ¿Le gusta el hijo del emperador? ¿O son sus favores lo que persigue?

—No se te escapa nada, ¿verdad, Candida? Sí, claro que es por favores. No estaría regalando tus mejores piezas si no quisiera algo a cambio. Confía en mí.

—Oh, confío, señora. Si con esto no lo consigue, no sé con qué lo hará. Hágame saber si funciona.

—Lo sabrás —dijo ella recogiendo las capas—. Ahora necesitamos cosas para el otro.

—¿Para Severus?

—El emperador Severus Karus —dijo Meg, sonriendo con desprecio—, que tiene una tos muy dolorosa, según mis contactos.

—Oh, querida —dijo Candida con una compasión fingida—. Qué pena. ¿No tiene algún vene… eh… ungüento apropiado para él? ¿Algo permanente?

—Son favores lo que busco —dijo Meg—, no una muerte prematura. Sí, tengo una cura, si su catador no se bebe la mitad primero.

—Que los dioses estén contigo, Meg.

—Gracias, Candida. Hoy tomaremos la comida a fuera. ¿Quieres venir con tu familia?

—Claro que sí.

La medicina para el emperador y el paquete con capas para su hijo fueron llevados aquella misma mañana a la casa del comandante por dos de los esclavos de Meg, con un mensaje para Hércules, que podría dar fe del donante.

Como el sastre había dicho, si eso no funcionaba, nada lo haría. Meg visitó entonces al cantero para encargar una lápida para Admes, regresando una hora después con la nariz roja.

Hacia el final de la comida al fresco para sus empleados, recibió una inesperada visita del tribuno acompañado del centurión Claudio y del médico farmacéutico. Dado que dos de ellos iban con armadura, no hubo duda de cómo debía ser el saludo formal al no haber mejillas a la vista.

Dijeron que no habían ido a registrar, solo a mirar. La razón de sus «miradas» no había quedado clara para cuando estuvieron listos para marcharse una hora más tarde. Aunque les había mostrado toda la casa, no había logrado obtener una respuesta. Meg estaba segura por entonces de que tenían algo específico en mente.

Llevaba el pelo recogido y, sobre su túnica de lino, un delantal azul que dejaba sus brazos desnudos salvo por los brazaletes de oro, y no tenía idea de lo atractiva que resultaba a los hombres que, con frecuencia, ansiaban la rutina de tener una esposa ocupada y un hogar. Para prevenir los planes que sospechaba que tenían, se aseguró de que ellos supieran los suyos antes de marcharse.

Una consulta más grande para las mujeres; se lo mostró, llevándolos a una de las salas del patio, con una habitación adyacente para la preparación y el examen de las pacientes. No existía algo parecido a un hospital para mujeres, como ocurría en el caso de los soldados, les recordó, aunque la necesidad era igual de grande. Menestre y ella eran las mejores comadronas de la zona, habiendo tenido muy pocas muertes.

Aun así, no le dijeron a qué habían ido, incluso cuando el amable medico, impresionado por el equipamiento médico de Meg, murmuró:

—Excelente. Sencillamente excelente, señora. Justo lo que esperaba.

Los tres visitantes se marcharon tan misteriosamente como habían llegado, abriéndose camino por el patio lleno de productos, telares y ropas, lanas, cubos y escobas. Y Eneas haciendo sus tradicionales listas.

Sólo la cara severa de Claudio permaneció en la mente de Meg durante el resto del día. Pensaba que tal vez el cierre de la Casa de mujeres habría sido un duro golpe para el centurión, pues había perdido la pequeña parte de ella a la que tenía acceso, y a Menestre también, cuyas atenciones para con Eryx eran evidentes.

Lo que sí consiguió preguntarle al tribuno fue si había entregado sus regalos. Lo había hecho. Estaba seguro de que pronto recibiría los agradecimientos. Los recibió aquella misma noche, cuando estaba sentada con otras mujeres en la terraza que daba al jardín, hilando para ponerse al día con el trabajo. Las tejedoras y tintoreras empleaban hilo con más rapidez de la que se hilaba.

—El tribuno Hércules , señora —dijo Achilles—. ¿Lo recibirá aquí fuera?

—No. Entraré —dijo Meg, que no quería que se repitiera la escena de impaciencia del tribuno delante de todas—. Hola —dijo mientras caminaba hacia el recibidor.

Hércules estaba de pie frente a la estatua de Venus, observándola, con su túnica blanca informal y cinturón de oro, causando un gran contraste con su anterior atuendo militar.

Como siempre, Meg se quedó impactada por su belleza y, en esa ocasión, también la cambiante relación que mantenía con él y que la aterrorizaba por su naturaleza transitoria.

—Perdona —dijo ella frotándose las manos en el delantal—. No esperaba verte después de…

Girándose con una sonrisa en los labios, Hércules esperó a que se acercara a él y entonces le quitó el pañuelo.

—Eso eran negocios —susurró—. Esta vez vengo como enviado especial de Severus y su hijo. Es hora de dejar de trabajar, creo —utilizó el pañuelo para aprisionarla, interrumpiendo sus protestas con un beso que, por la intensidad, dejó claro su apetito—. Eso es lo que quería hacer antes, pero no habrías disfrutado, ¿verdad?

—¿Con todo ese metal? —preguntó ella sin aliento—. No. No habría disfrutado.

—¿Y ahora?

—Mmm. Ahora quizá me digas a qué viene todo esto. Si no era un registro, se le parecía bastante. ¿Qué estabais buscando?

—Te lo diré en la casa de baños.

—Pero… si parece que te acabes de bañar —dijo ella, a juzgar por su pelo húmedo.

—Pero tú no. Puedo ocuparme de ti, si me lo permites. Has tenido un día ocupado. Ven —le dio la mano—. Sé cómo se hace. No volverás a resistirte; ¿verdad?

—No.

—Bien. Pues pide que traigan vino. Tengo mucho que contarte.

Había dicho que sabía cómo se hacía y Meg no tenía razón para dudar de él, incluso aunque no pudiera apartar de su mente imágenes de incontables mujeres siendo desnudadas por él en sus vestidores. Para él, aquello seguía siendo un juego. Para ella, era un procedimiento muy serio que era incapaz de llevar a cabo con la tranquilidad necesaria, sin poder olvidar a los hombres que sufrían.

En la sala de vapor, se sentaron desnudos en el banco de mármol, mientras Hércules le recogía el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza. Entonces, sacando un pequeño frasco de aceite, se sentó tras ella y comenzó a frotarle la espalda, riéndose mientras ella se estremecía bajo sus dedos.

—Estate quieta —dijo—. ¿Siempre te mueves así?

—No.

—Entiendo.

—Háblame de la visita —dijo ella cambiando de tema—. ¿Por qué ha venido el medico con vosotros? ¿Para que pudiera ver a Cintia?

—Primero, tengo mensajes del emperador y de su hijo. Kaeso te envía sus felicitaciones a ti y al sastre. Cree que las capas son las mejores que ha visto nunca y pretende encargar docenas para dar como regalos a los dignatarios que vengan de visita. Así que, como verás, tu nombre se hará famoso. El emperador está igualmente complacido con la medicina para el pecho. Me ha pedido que te diga que, tras la primera cucharada, se sintió mejor. Me temo que tendrás que fabricar más. Los dos esperan poder darte las gracias en persona muy pronto.

Era justo lo que Meg había pretendido.

—Levanta el brazo —dijo él.

—No puedo.

—Mira, cariño. ¿Quieres que te embadurne de aceite antes de rasparte o prefieres acabar con la piel roja?

—Sí… no.

—Bueno, no puedo acceder si no… —Hércules se puso en pie con un suspiro y se puso frente a ella, sentándose de lado en el banco—. Si no puedo… oh, por Júpiter, mujer, qué hermosa eres —

Sin necesidad de otra invitación, la tumbó en el banco y le levantó los muslos, deslizándose dentro de ella, inclinándose sobre ella para continuar con las caricias que tan rápidamente la habían excitado, viendo cómo el clímax inmediato recorría su cuerpo antes de estar preparada, sorprendiéndolos a ambos por la velocidad.

Tal vez fue la intensidad de la experiencia la que hizo que Hércules se preguntara si aquello sería para Meg tan único como había sido para él. Fuera cual fuera la explicación, necesitaba saberla.

Levantó la cabeza y preguntó:

—¿Era así con tu ex marido? ¿Respondías a él así también? ¿Con tanta rapidez? ¿Cómo se llamaba… Adonis?

Aquellas preguntas fueron como un jarro de agua fría para Meg, pues recordó que aquella experiencia era completamente nueva para ella. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, y se quedó con la boca abierta al sentir la herida en su corazón.

—¡Aparta de mí! —susurró—. ¡Aparta!

—Perdóname —dijo él apartándose—. No es asunto mío. Sé que no te gustan las preguntas.

—En efecto. No es asunto tuyo —dijo ella apartándose de su alcance y tomando un vaso con vino—. No accedí a vender mi pasado junto con mi fortuna, y no me verás preguntándote detalles sobre amantes pasadas —incluso mientras hablaba, era consciente de la verdad a medias de sus palabras, habiendo imaginado ella misma cómo habrían sido sus otras mujeres.

Le tembló la mano violentamente y derramó el vino.

Hércules le quitó el vaso y se lo ofreció, mirando con aire de culpabilidad mientras bebía.

—No —dijo él—. Nosotros los hombres somos unos tontos con respecto a nuestra actuación y nuestro tamaño, y él es muy grande. He vuelto a hacer que te enfadaras. Olvida lo que he dicho, ¿puedes?

Si hubiera sido una de las mujeres de la casa, experimentada y al margen de las emociones, habría podido reírse de aquello. Pero no era una de ellas, ni podía mantenerse al margen de las emociones. Y, si aquél era el tipo de dolor que iba a experimentar cada vez que tuviera que pagar por su protección, entonces no creía que su corazón pudiera soportarlo.

—Olvidas que hacer de prostituta es nuevo para mí —susurró—. Antes sólo había sido esposa, jamás amante. ¿Te produce algún placer especial poseer a la que una vez fue esposa del hombre más buscado de Atenas?

—No digas eso… —dijo Hércules tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Suéltame. Libérame de este vínculo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Pero, si Hércules comprendió el significado exacto de sus riendas, lo ignoró completamente. Le acarició la cara con los dedos mientras la besaba con la suavidad de una mariposa.

-Rodéame el cuello con los brazos cerrados.

Acunándola contra su pecho, la llevó a la siguiente habitación, donde se encuentra la piscina con agua humeante y unos escalones que conducían a su interior. Pétalos de rosa flotaban por la superficie mientras la conducción hacia el agua. rodeados de una niebla blanca. Una vez dentro, dejó el agua envolviendo sus cuerpos mientras mecía un lado, borrando su dolor con besos y caricias.

 **Hola, mis queridos lectores, cada vez se complica más las cosas.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Un saludo, hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**EL DESTINO**

 **Gracias, ella123456. Todo se vera jeje**

 **Un saludo a mis lectores, que disfrutéis de este capitulo.**

La siguiente fase que afectó a la Casa de las tejedoras fue menos sorprendente para las empleadas que la anterior, pues la mayoría había llegado ya a la conclusión de que el nuevo nombre era para ocultar el verdadero propósito del edificio, en vista de la visita del doctor del cuartel. ¿Por qué habría ido allí si no para confirmar la adecuación de la casa como lugar de trabajo?

—Sí, como hospital —les dijo Meg—. Quieren utilizarlo.

—¿Tenemos opción? —preguntó Eneas, que era el menos entusiasta con la idea.

—No realmente. No estoy en posición denegarme, Eneas. Me temo que tenemos que cooperar. Podría ser mucho peor. Tendré que ir a reunirme con el emperador para saber más detalles, pero, como yo lo veo, necesitan un lugar cercano a mano y tan grande como éste para asistir a los pacientes. Ahora hay muchos más soldados y no hay suficientes camas en el hospital del fuerte para tratarlos a todos. Tampoco hay suficientes médicos. No os preocupéis, no tendréis que coser heridas ni amputar miembros. El doctor se encargará de eso.

—Lo llaman requisamiento —dijo el cínico Eryx—, aunque al menos tendremos que tratar con menos oficiales calientes para variar. ¿Verdad, señora?

—Probablemente —contestó Meg—, aunque no sé si tendremos oficiales o soldados rasos. Mientras tanto, necesitaremos todas las habitaciones de abajo. Vosotros os alojaréis todos arriba. Tal vez podamos empezar con eso ahora mismo.

—Su habitación no, ¿verdad? —preguntó Menestre. Meg sonrió y arqueó una ceja, recordando. Para ella había sido una noche energética en la que había saboreado la fuerza del tribuno y su grado de deseo por ella. Ahora ya sabía dónde se encontraba su deseo y cómo desatarlo.

—No, mi habitación no —dijo ella—. Ve a abrir la puerta, Eryx. Ya habrá muchas mujeres fuera esperando. Espero no tener que rogar para mantener mi consulta abierta. Sus miedos no fueron confirmados, pues el emperador Severus no era el tirano vicioso que le habían hecho creer.

En vez de eso, era un hombre alto, elegante y gentil, de piel oscura con pelo gris y un poco de barba. Oyó su tos reseca incluso antes de verse, y supo inmediatamente lo mucho que debía de dolerle. La vida había transcurrido con rapidez desde la última visita de Meg a los cuarteles, donde pareció que varios de los soldados de servicio la recordaban lo suficiente para reverenciarla a su paso. Junto a Hércules, caminó por el pasillo en el que se encontraban las monstruosas estatuas de Marte y Júpiter.

Rodeados por la Guardia Pretoriana, un grupo de hombres se encontraba junto a una tarima al otro extremo; uno de ellos era el doctor, otro iba envuelto con más túnicas de lo normal y una bufanda extra, los demás llevaban las túnicas militares cortas, calzones y capas. Meg pensó que eran centuriones, aunque cada vez costaba más reconocerlos con tantas versiones del uniforme corriente, dependiendo del país de origen.

La conversación cesó y todos se giraron para ver cómo se aproximaba junto al tribuno, seguidos de Menestre, Eryx. Uno de los hombres se aclaró la garganta.

Un hombre desaliñado y despeinado con barba negra se acercó a la luz, y Meg vio con cierta molestia que llevaba una de las capas que le había enviado al hijo del emperador. «Ya le ha dado una a un hombre así», pensó. «Menudo desperdicio».

El emperador, envuelto en muchas túnicas, saludó a Hércules y a Meg. Era un hombre práctico, un soldado ante todo sin pretensiones.

—Señorita Megara —dijo con un resuello. Incluso con un saludo tan breve, comenzó a toser incontroladamente.

—Señor —dijo Hércules dirigiéndose al individuo desaliñado—, le presento a la señorita Megara, dueña de la Casa de las tejedoras —entonces se giró hacia Meg —. Su excelencia Kaeso , hijo del emperador Severus Karus. "Qué desaliñado". Pensó Meg

—Excelencia —dijo ella.

—Señorita —dijo Kaeso—, ¿no lleva usted sus propias capas?

Hubiera sido guapo si se hubiera bañado, afeitado y peinado.

—No un día como hoy, señor. Estoy acostumbrada, y ahora estamos casi en verano. Pero es un honor que usted lleve la capa.

—Mmm. Es la mejor que he visto jamás. Llevo lo que es mejor para cada propósito, sin importar la moda. No tengo tiempo para arreglarme, pero sé si algo es bueno cuando lo veo. El tribuno Hércules parece estar de acuerdo conmigo —la sonrisa que se dirigieron pareció indicar que hablaba de algo que no era la ropa.

Durante las cortesías que siguieron, Meg observó al padre y al hijo juntos. A juzgar por el número de veces que el emperador se refirió a su esposa, que seguía en Roma, le quedó claro a Meg que echaba de menos el confort que le habría proporcionado.

—Oh, no… no —contestó a la pregunta de Meg sobre su pecho—. No es nada, señorita. Su medicina me está haciendo bien. Ah, veo que ha traído más. Excelente. Muchas gracias —antes de terminar de hablar, la tos lo atacó de nuevo.

Aprovechando eso como excusa para saltarse el protocolo, Meg corrió un riesgo que, pocos días antes, habría sido suicida. Una no tocaba a un emperador sin su invitación. Agarrándole el codo, lo condujo a un banco de piedra cercano y lo sentó mientras tosía.

—¿Permite que le ayude, señor? —preguntó ella mostrándole las manos vacías—. Creo que puedo.

Con la cara roja y jadeando, el emperador asintió, secándose el sudor de la frente con la mano.

—Mi médico… —comenzó a decir.

—Obviamente es un incompetente, o ya habría solucionado esto hace tiempo —dijo Meg—. Estése quieto, señor. Puede que sienta calor, o puede que no. No hable, si lo desea. Necesito concentración —se colocó tras él y colocó las manos en su cintura, moviéndolas lentamente hacia arriba—. ¿Puedo quitarle la toga, señor? —preguntó, sabiendo que todos sus movimientos estaban siendo observados y que todos tenían la mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de una daga.

El emperador asintió, quitándose la toga exterior y la bufanda, casi exhausto con el esfuerzo de respirar. Una vez más, Meg colocó las manos en él y comenzó a deslizarlas hacia sus hombros y luego hacia abajo, masajeándole los pulmones. Luego se colocó frente a él, comenzando por el cuello y bajando hacia el pecho y manteniéndolas donde sabía que el dolor era más intenso.

El emperador tenía los ojos cerrados; el sonido de sus pulmones fue disminuyendo poco a poco; su respiración se relajó y el rojo de su piel se transformó en un color más normal. Abrió los ojos y la miró como si acabara de despertar de un sueño.

—¿Puedo sentarme, señor? —preguntó ella.

—Por favor, sí.

—¿Puedo examinar sus ojos?

—Por supuesto —se giró hacia ella como un niño y permitió que le levantara un párpado tras otro para verle los ojos.

—¿La lengua, señor?

Obedientemente, el emperador sacó la lengua.

—Gracias. Su dieta, señor. ¿Aceptará algunos consejos?

—Desde luego.

—Entonces, por el momento, evite la carne roja. El pollo, el pescado, el marisco y los huevos son buenos. Beba sólo leche caliente de cabra, no de vaca. Produce menos mucosidad y lleva menos enfermedades. Coma también manzanas. Una al día. Para beber, tome zumo de ortigas y agua de cebada. Se la enviaré todos los días. Bébasela toda. También le enviaré una pomada para el

pecho y prepararé más medicina para que tome por la mañana, y otra para la hora de acostarse y poder dormir bien. Mantenga el cuerpo caliente y no haga muestras de vigor, por el momento.

El emperador le dirigió una sonrisa y asintió. Luego respiró profundamente, como para probar sus pulmones, y sus ojos se llenaron de alivio.

—Señorita —dijo—, no puedo describirle lo que he sentido. El dolor se ha ido. Puedo respirar. Por todos los dioses.

—Y ahora, señor —dijo ella observando sus brazos pesados—, tal vez debiera seguir el ejemplo de Kaeso y llevar mangas largas y una capa caliente hasta que se acostumbre al clima. ¿Quiere que le mande una de lino y piel? ¿De castor? ¿De armiño de invierno?

—Sería un honor llevar una de sus capas, señorita, como hace mi hijo. Señores —dijo el emperador poniéndose en pie—. Señorita Megara recibirá lo que desee. Es una auténtica sanadora, no uno de esos que sólo hablan de orina. ¿La utiliza usted, señora?

—¿La orina? Bueno, sí, señor. Es un buen indicador.

—¿De qué?

—De problemas que haya dentro del cuerpo. Se pueden leer las señales.

—No he tosido —dijo el emperador—. ¡No he tosido!

—No, señor. No toserá. Pero también le enviaré calcetines. No puede andar por aquí con los pies fríos.

—¡Vaya, mujer! —exclamó echándose a reír—. Es usted tan mala como mi mujer. Tenga cuidado, Hércules. Aquí tiene a alguien que puede medirse con usted —le dio una palmadita a Hércules en la espalda—. Vamos, tenemos que hablar del nuevo hospital en esta casa. Está más que cualificada, tribuno. No tenía por qué preocuparse en ese sentido.

La mirada de rabia de Meg hacia Hércules fue interceptada por todos menos por él, que estaba mirando inocentemente hacia las vigas. De modo que las risas fueron previsibles.

Pero, tras sentarse y discutir sobre el número de pacientes, las infecciones oculares, los problemas respiratorios, los convalecientes y todo lo necesario, por fin Meg encontró la oportunidad de hablar en su favor.

En respuesta a la pregunta del emperador, dijo:

—Sí, señor, hay algo más que deseo.

—Sólo tiene que decirlo.

—Antes de comenzar a cuidar a sus hombres, me gustaría que liberase a los ciudadanos de Atenas que están prisioneros. El silencio cayó como un pesado manto a través del cual sólo pudo oír el trino lejano de los pájaros, el eco de las pisadas y un caballo relinchando en los establos

cercanos; y sintió cómo Hércules se agitaba incómodamente.

—Ah —dijo Severus—. ¿Y qué significan esos hombres para usted, señora?

—Son compatriotas, señor. Algunos son amigos, maridos de mujeres que trato, y algunos están emparentados con gente que trabaja para mí. Y no creo que dejar que se mueran de hambre sea la mejor manera de encontrar al hombre que busca.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Severus—. ¿Y cuál cree que es la mejor manera de encontrarlo?

—Si permitiera dejar el asunto en mis manos, Severus, creo que podría descubrir dónde ha ido. Me cuesta creer que alguien ayudase a escapar al hombre que mató a mi ayudante personal. Admes era muy popular. No habrían hecho una cosa así. Habrían estado demasiado sorprendidos por lo ocurrido. Según tengo entendido, el hombre al que buscan es grande e imparable, y los hombres de Atenas no permanecerían callados defendiendo a un bárbaro capaz de defenderse solo. No es piedad lo que pido, señor, sino que pruebe un método diferente. Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que he hecho yo con su persistente tos. He probado un método diferente. A veces eso trae resultados más rápidos. Es una apuesta. Requiere confianza.

—Si no tuviera a una mujer excepcional como esposa, señorita Megara —dijo el emperador tras un silencio casi insoportable—, me costaría trabajo creer que esas mujeres existen más allá de nuestras fantasías. Son escasas en realidad. Una sanadora. Una mujer de negocios. Piensa como un hombre. ¿Qué más hace, señorita?

—¿Qué más, señor? Oh, también puedo pensar como una mujer, cuando tengo que hacerlo. Y ruedo encontrar una cura mejor para los problemas oculares de sus hombres que la que tienen actualmente. Si le garantizo curarlos en la mitad de tiempo, ¿liberaría a los prisioneros? ¿Hoy?

Sintió de nuevo cómo Hércules se alteraba. Nadie negociaba con el emperador y salía intacto.

—Señor, le pido perdón en su nombre —dijo él. Severus apenas lo miró.

—Kaeso —le dijo finalmente a su hijo—. Le he dicho a la señorita Meg que podría tener lo que necesitase. ¿Cómo catalogas esta petición? ¿Como una necesidad o como un ruego por ser laureada?

—Como ambos, señor —dijo Kaeso sin dudar—. Cualquiera, hombre o mujer, que pueda curar a mi padre con tanta convicción merece un reconocimiento de igual magnitud, sobre todo si es algo que nos cuesta tan poco. Y, si mis hombres vuelven a estar bien en la mitad de tiempo, merece más la pena que las vidas de esos prisioneros miserables. Liberémoslos para que sigan con su trabajo y que la señora Meg comience inmediatamente. Sí es tan eficaz en eso como

parece serlo en otros aspectos, obtendremos resultados enseguida.

—¿Crees que debemos imponer un límite de tiempo?

—No, señor. Con el debido respeto, a veces los límites de tiempo pueden ser contraproducentes. Megara no se aprovechará. No le interesa eso, ¿verdad? —se giró hacia Meg, mostrándole la crueldad latente en sus ojos.

Severus asintió y miró a Hércules.

—Tiene una mujer extraordinaria aquí, tribuno. ¿La consiguió con facilidad?

—Al contrario, Severus. No puede ni imaginárselo.

—Sí que puedo. Me alegra que esté con nosotros, no contra nosotros —se puso en pie sin saber el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en ella—. Los prisioneros serán liberados, señorita, y comenzaremos a mandar pacientes a su casa en cuanto nos diga que está preparada.

El tema de los prisioneros comenzaba a perder interés, y el asunto de sus hombres ganaba prioridad. Sin embargo, el emperador era aún consciente de la reciente experiencia física que había colocado su poder personal en un contexto muy diferente, transformando su actitud inicial hacia Meg en la de un viejo marido indulgente.

Por tanto se mostró preocupado y sorprendido al ver en la distancia cómo el tribuno agarraba a su amante por el brazo y la arrastraba con fuerza detrás de una columna, donde sus voces se alzaron durante unos momentos. Un potente grito del tribuno acabó con la discusión, y entonces vio cómo Meg caminaba firmemente a su lado con paso militar.

Desde todos los puntos de vista, su encuentro con el emperador y su hijo había sido agotador, y terminarlo con una pelea con Hércules había sido demasiado para Meg. Contenta por haber conseguido más de lo esperado, también había logrado enfadar a Hércules negándose a admitir su temeridad. Aunque habría podido pasar sin su innecesaria censura.

Se había marchado con una cara de severidad que se había negado a suavizar incluso ante Eryx y, cuando Meg salió de su habitación más tarde y atravesó el jardín, éste se acercó a ella.

Meg se sentó en el muro del pozo mientras el ex gladiador se aproximaba.

—Los hombres serán liberados —dijo ella—. Y eso nadie me lo va a quitar. Sé que fue un riesgo, pero ha merecido la pena. Si has venido a decirme otra cosa, no quiero oírlo.

—Lo sé, señora, pero el tribuno parece no estar de acuerdo —dijo Eryx ignorando las órdenes—. Tal vez eso demuestre lo mucho que la valora. Estaba asustado, como todos.

—¿Asustado? ¿De ese viejo enfermo?

—Ese viejo enfermo y su hijo no toleran bien las ofensas al protocolo. El tribuno lo sabe tan bien como el resto de nosotros, y no es del emperador del que tiene miedo, sino de lo que puede ocurrirle a aquéllos que le llevan la contraria. Que es lo que hizo usted. Y además una mujer. Podrían haberla enviado también con los presos. ¿No se dio cuenta?

Meg se puso en pie, dispuesta a marcharse.

—Aun así habría merecido la pena el intento. Me debía un favor, Eryx. Él sabe lo importante que era al igual que su hijo, y lo que olvidas es que, como mujer, no represento amenaza para él. En ese momento, necesitaba una mujer, una curandera, y yo estaba allí. No me habría hecho daño.

—¿Le ha dicho eso al tribuno?

—Por supuesto que no. Lo único en lo que él podía pensar era en que no comprendo las formas, que nadie negocia con el emperador. Todos le tienen un miedo de muerte.

—No, señora. Ya se lo he dicho. Él tenía miedo por usted.

Había más cosas que no podían decirse. Meg se había ofrecido además a buscar a Adonis y a decírselo al emperador, y eso era algo por lo que Hércules había esperado obtener reconocimiento. Ella le había pasado por encima. No la había acusado, pero sabía que eso era lo que más le molestaba. Eryx se equivocaba, estaba segura.

—No, Eryx —susurró—. Tenía miedo por él, no por mí.

Eryx sabía que no debía discutir con su señora cuando estaba a punto de llorar.

—Es usted la mujer más valiente que conozco —dijo—. Los comandantes siempre gritan a sus hombres después de muestras de coraje a causa del riesgo. Es miedo. Créame. Y resulta que yo sé que el tribuno la admira —no le dio opción de responder. Para cuando Megse hubo recuperado de la sorpresa, ya estaba alejándose por el jardín, haciéndole gestos a Eneas, que se aproximaba, para que se mantuviera alejado.

Las noticias no tardaron en expandirse, y aquélla a la que más le gustaban los chismes era Alcina. Conocía a Meg personalmente. Sería la primera en hacerle una visita, afirmando una asociación que aumentase su reputación como dama de la alta sociedad. Meg estaba en la consulta mezclando grasa de pato con tuétano en un cuenco, con una imagen muy alejada de la de su refinada amiga. Se limpió las manos en el delantal cuando entró Alcina.

—Alcina, querida —dijo—. Adelante.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —preguntó Alcina arrugando la nariz.

—Un ungüento para el pecho. Es urgente.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo su amiga echándose hacia atrás tras echar un vistazo al ungüento rosáceo—. Todo el mundo está hablando de ti, Meg. ¿Sabías que eres la heroína local?

—¿Cómo se ha enterado la gente?

—Mi Tito —dijo Alcina cerrando los ojos con orgullo— fue el encargado de liberarlos. Él estaba allí cuando exigiste al emperador que los dejase ir. ¿Lo viste?

—¡Dios, Alcina! —exclamó Meg agarrando a su amiga por hombros—. Yo no lo exigí. ¿Es eso lo que va contando a la gente? Por el amor de Dios, harás que me arresten. Díselo, Alcina.

Alcina se rió.

—No, querida, soy yo. Ya sabes cómo exagero. Pero aun así has conseguido que los liberasen. Los tendrás aquí haciendo cola para darte regalos en cualquier momento. Dividida entre el alivio y el miedo ante la visita de su amiga, Meg decidió aprovecharse de su popularidad, por breve que fuera, y le habló a Alcina de Hércules y de los desagradables acontecimientos desde su último encuentro. Se frotó las manos y comenzó a llenar un tarro de madera con el ungüento con el emperador.

— Alcina, querida—dijo—, no digas tonterías. No harán eso. Escucha, llevo tiempo queriendo contarte algo… algo que te afecta a ti… y a mí —no iba a ser fácil.

Tendría que ofrecerle a su amiga algo para aliviar su decepción.

—Si se trata del tribuno Hércules no sé qué, puedes ahorrarte las molestias — dijo Alcina—. Me olvidé de él enseguida. Le gritó a mi Tito y a mí no me gusta la gente que grita. Puedes irte con él, Meg, querida.

—¿Entonces lo sabes? ¿Cómo?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Alcina frunciendo el ceño—. Tengo los ojos y los oídos abiertos, nada más. Y mi Tito me cuenta lo que ocurre. Además, todo el mundo sabe que el tribuno está loco por ti, y que no podía seguir viniendo a una casa de mujeres, así que hizo que la cambiaran por…

—¡Alcina, para!

—¿Qué?

"No, deja que continúe", pensó Meg. "Puede que ya no tengamos que informar a Hemón de los chismes de los oficiales, pero aún están los de las mujeres. Y los de Alcina. Deja que hable".

—No repitas esa tontería, por favor —dijo ella mentándose junto a su amiga—. No es así en absoluto.

—¿Entonces cómo es?

—Es un acuerdo de negocios, más bien. El cuartel necesita mi casa como hospital y piensa que yo necesito su protección, como tu Tito piensa que necesitas la suya. Y yo no quiero negarme porque es útil para mí, como ayudar al emperador y poder pedirle un favor. La relación sólo durará hasta que el tribuno termine su trabajo aquí. Me sentiré aliviada cuando se vaya. Nunca deseé que ocurriera nada de esto, Alcina.

—No, nunca has deseado a un hombre, ¿verdad? No como yo —dijo Alcina riéndose—. Yo deseo uno todo el tiempo. Puede ser muy embarazoso. Pobre Tito.

—¿Quieres que te dé algo que te ayude?

—Oh, sí —dijo su amiga riéndose—. ¿Podrías? Me gusta que Tito lo haga con la armadura, pero me produce rozaduras. Mira… aquí —se levantó la túnica y le mostró a Meg unas marcas rojas en la cara interna del muslo—. ¿Tienes un ungüento para esto?

Meg aún estaba riéndose una hora después con las historias sexuales de Alcina sobre los barracones, cortesía de Tito, así como de otros cotilleos sobre la ciudad y detalles sin importancia que enviar a Tebas. Cuando su amiga se hubo ido, los regalos ya habían comenzado a llegar: un corte de ternera enviado por la mujer del carnicero, dos ánforas de vino del bodeguero, una caja de velas de cera de abeja del cerero y una visita de la mujer del zapatero, que llevó su cinta métrica para medirle el pie a Meg.

Otros fueron y vinieron con palabras de agradecimiento y tributos mientras que Meg luchaba por resolver sus siempre conflictivas lealtades, pues ninguna parecía merecer la atención que les estaba dando.

Su hermano, había demostrado ser descuidado, despiadado y poco de fiar. Y, ahora que Telémaco ya no era el mensajero, no parecía haber razón para no dejarlos a su suerte, como ellos parecían estar haciendo con ella.

Hércules era romano y enemigo, sin importar los sentimientos que tuviera hacia él, y la utilizaba con propósitos ambiciosos y esperando que traicionara a su gente. ¿Pero seguían siendo su gente? ¿Cuánto le importaban a ella los habitantes de Tebas? ¿Acaso seguía importándole lo que le ocurriera Adonis? ¿Por quién se preocupaba más? Y, aunque aún tenía los medios para enviarle información a Hemón, ¿debería faltar a la palabra que le había dado a Hércules y hacerlo? ¿Se enteraría él? ¿Y qué había de la información que había prometido encontrar para el emperador? Recordó la mirada amenazante de Kaeso, dándose cuenta con tristeza de que, a cada momento, su propia conciencia quedaba a un lado a favor de los hombres y los acontecimientos.

Llevó al recibidor de la entrada el paquete con las medicinas, el ungüento y las bebidas y lo colocó junto a una capa de lino que en principio había reservado para ella de cara al otoño. Encima yacían dos pares de calcetines grises de lana.

—Busca una cesta para poner esto —le dijo a Menestre—, y que Eneas compruebe las etiquetas. No quiero que haya errores. Luego Eryx y tú podréis llevarlo a la casa del emperador.

Sus preocupaciones con respecto a la promesa sobre el paradero de Adonis eran moderadas mientras Eryx se alejaba con los regalos para el emperador Severus.

Lentus, el comerciante, saludó a los dos mensajeros y siguió su camino escaleras arriba hacia la entrada. Miró a su alrededor, observando la ropa de cama y el ajetreo de sirvientes.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —le preguntó a Meg en el comedor.

—Mi querido Lentus —contestó Meg, que ya estaba acostumbrándose a la pregunta—, bienvenido a la Casa de las tejedoras.

—¿La casa de qué?

Con una sonrisa, Meg se acercó para darle un beso en las mejillas.

—Lo siento, mi buen amigo —dijo ella—. A nosotros también nos ha pillado por sorpresa. Ven aquí. Bebe algo de vino conmigo y te lo contaré.

AChilles y un esclavo llevaron galletas y vasos, una jarra con vino, un par de zapatillas para Lentus y un cojín extra para su espalda, y Meg le contó lo que había ocurrido durante su ausencia más allá de la muralla recogiendo pieles de sus suministradores.

Lentus se quedó a cenar con ellas, y aún estaban riéndose con sus historias cuando Achilles se acercó y le susurró un mensaje a Meg. Ésta se excusó y lo siguió hasta el recibidor de la entrada, tratando de disimular los gestos de risa de su cara, aunque podía oírse desde donde estaba su invitado.

En el momento del encuentro, las risas de Lentus alcanzaron un volumen exagerado, seguidas de las de Eryx y Menestre.

—¿Hércules? —dijo Meg.

—Tienes invitados —dijo él mirando más allá—. No debería haber venido. Como una madre con su hijo, quiso reconfortarlo, pero aún estaba triste y confusa por lo que había oído desde la mañana, y su orgullo femenino no encontró razón alguna para mostrarse compasiva.

—Sí —dijo sin más.

—Entonces me iré, señorita Megara —dijo con voz desprovista de emoción, mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

"Hércules, vuelve. Vuelve".

Su capa ondeó tras él, y ver cómo se alejaba con la cabeza alta. Meg ya no se molestaría en curar otra herida causada por él; ni por su bien, ni por el de Hércules. La había malinterpretado.

Se agarró a la pared para evitar ir tras él y, cuando reapareció Achilles, sin necesitar una explicación para la brevedad de la visita, Meg se bebió el vaso de vino que le ofreció de un solo trago y regresó junto a sus amigos y su invitado.

Aquella noche, el dolor en el pecho fue intenso, llenándola de terror. Pero se dijo a sí misma que sería mejor acostumbrarse, pues así sería siempre: desearlo, odiarlo, amarlo…

Había llovido mucho durante la noche y, los chubascos habían ido acompañados de un gran vendaval que había levantado los tejados, desenganchado las verjas y tirado los árboles, llenando los caminos de barro.

Dos mujeres habían caminado durante la noche y, al amanecer, se habían subido a un carro lleno de vasijas con aceite de oliva y salsa de pescado, llegando Atenas cuando los tenderos luchaban con las puertas de sus comercios, medio inundados por la lluvia, que no era más cálida en mayo que en diciembre.

La más joven de las dos mujeres sólo había tenido que preguntar una vez dónde encontrar la casa de señorita Megara, pero el esfuerzo de caminar esos últimos metros por la calle había sido demasiado para la mayor, y el propio comerciante de los aceites la había llevado a través del patio hasta la terraza.

Eryx, sin tener idea de sus identidades, estaba a punto de dirigirlas hacia la nueva consulta al lado del patio cuando la más joven, sin aliento por el cansancio, consiguió levantar la voz por encima del viento.

—La madre de Meg —gritó tapándose con la capa—. Yo soy su hermana. Por favor, déjenos pasar.

Sin mayor dilación, Eryx tomó a la mayor en brazos junto con sus pertenencias y las introdujo en la casa, dando instrucciones a un atónito Achilles.

—Ve a buscar a la señora, rápido. ¡Son su madre y su hermana!

No había habido tiempo de preguntas entonces, pues Eurídice estaba demasiado enferma y Adriana demasiado aliviada como para hablar con dientes temblorosos. Y Meg entro asustada y sorprendida a la vez.

—Toallas calientes —les dijo a sus sirvientes—, mantas y leche caliente.

Preparad las camas en la habitación doble que hay junto a la mía. Achilles, trae braseros, y lámparas también. Menestre, necesitan comida. Algo suave, por favor.

—Me encargaré de ello —dijo Menestres—. Eryx, trae a la mujer por aquí. Vamos, señora, deje sus zapatos mojados aquí. Alguien los secará.

—Tienes un bonito lugar aquí —susurró Adriana—. ¿Es todo tuyo, Meg?

Meg eligió no contestar a eso.

—Vamos, querida, ahora estás a salvo. Has venido al lugar indicado. En cualquier caso, aquello era tan diferente a lo que Adriana estaba acostumbrada que iba con cuidado de no pisar las caras de los mosaicos del suelo.

Mientras la lluvia seguía, a Meg y a sus ayudantes les quedó claro que la huida de su madre y de su hermana . Las metieron en la cama, les dieron de comer. Se quedó dormida poco después.

Cuando Adriana estuvo con la cabeza recostada en la almohada, el pelo limpio y la cara tranquila, contemplando cada detalle con sus ojos violetas, Menestre y los demás se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a Meg. Salvo por la complexión más delgada, unas pocas canas grises y unas cejas muy finas.

De hecho, era dos años mayor que Meg, aunque la vida dura y las disputas emocionales con su marido le habían echado varios años encima. Su único hijo, le había sido entregado a su hermano Hemón en adopción, como era costumbre, pero ya no había tenido más hijos y no le habían permitido ponerse en contacto con él.

Cuando su madre, había ido con ella desde Tebas tras la muerte de Creonte, las cosas se habían vuelto más fáciles. Pero la salud de Eurídice había empeorado y su hermana no tenía las habilidades curativas de Meg.

Tras realizar el último vendaje de la mañana. Meg comenzó a limpiar la nueva consulta, ordenando que preparasen más infusión de ortigas para la medicina diaria del emperador. Los fuertes vientos, empeñados en arrancar las flores del árbol del jardín, provocaron una tormenta de pétalos que giraban violentamente sobre los guijarros del suelo y bajo las pezuñas de un enorme caballo blanco, cuyo jinete saltó al suelo antes de que el animal se detuviese.

Le pasó las riendas a uno de sus esclavos, subió los escalones de la terraza y desapareció

dentro de la casa.

—Será mejor que vaya —dijo Meg quitándose el delantal.

Hércules se giró bruscamente cuando entró. Tenía la cara empapada y el pelo y los hombros oscurecidos por la lluvia. A primera vista, le quedó claro a Meg que su humor no había variado, que la rabia seguía latente entre ellos como si nunca hubiesen sido amantes, como si hubieran caminado hacia atrás, cuando apenas sabían nada el uno del otro.

Con arrepentimiento, Meg se dio cuenta de que sabía tan poco de él como había sabido entonces, salvo que nunca sería suyo. Habría ido con alguna información que darle, o con más exigencias, y tendría que rezar a los dioses para poder hacerlo sin atragantarse con la mentira.

—¿Hércules? —dijo apartándose el pelo de los ojos.

—Saludos, señorita Megara —le entregó la capa húmeda a Achilles mientras hablaba con la impaciencia que Meg estaba aprendiendo a ver como característica, como si no pudiera estarse quieto el tiempo suficiente para un saludo cortés. Ella hizo lo mismo, lanzando su capa con una floritura aún más dramática.

—Saludos, Hércules —dijo ella pasando frente a él. Sus sandalias mojadas volaron por el suelo hasta aterrizar bajo un sofá—. Eres bienvenido. Por favor, entra. Habrás venido por mis noticias, claro. Dale al tribuno algo de vino, Achilles.

Se dirigió al otro extremo del comedor. No era propio de ella mantenerse enfadada tanto tiempo, ni responder ante las pequeñas provocaciones. Agarró un chal de lana del respaldo de su silla y se lo puso sobre los hombros, negándose a darse la vuelta ante los pasos tranquilos y pausados que Hércules debía de pensar que no podría oír. Podría haber oído el estornudo de un murciélago o el suspiro de un sapo; podía sentir su intransigencia, pero no se atrevió a hablar primero; ella, que siempre había sabido qué decirle a un hombre.

—He venido para decirte —dijo él— que lo he arreglado todo para que vayamos a Atica y al cuartel que hay más allá de la muralla para visitar los hospitales con el doctor. Puede que no sea conveniente para ti, pero…

—No es conveniente —dijo ella—. Tengo invitados.

—Sí —dijo él—. Eso he descubierto. ¿Se han quedado toda la noche estos invitados?

—Eso es asunto mío —dijo ella. Hércules le colocó la mano en el hombro con fuerza, girándola para que mirara sus ojos brillantes en los que, a pesar de toda su sensibilidad, no reconoció el dolor de los celos.

—Entonces tendrá que ser también asunto mío —dijo él—, dado que recordarás un acuerdo que harías mal en ignorar. ¿Quiénes son los hombres que han pasado la noche aquí?

Furiosa, levantó el brazo y le quitó la mano de encima.

—¿Acuerdo? ¿Así lo llamas? Bueno, entonces será mejor que oigas la verdad, aunque desee algo más excitante. Los dos hombres que cenaron aquí fueron Eryx y el comerciante Lentus, al que ya conoces. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Los dos invitados que han llegado al amanecer eran mi madre y mi hermana.

Como verás, mi virtud está intacta. Han acudido a mí buscando cobijo después de que se les acabara su alquiler —pensando con rapidez, esperó que Hércules no intentara verificar su historia y que su hermana confirmase haber ido a Atenas de una ciudad desconocida—. Mi madre está enferma y mi hermana está agotada. Están allí… —señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta—… durmiendo. No puedo dejarlas para ir a ver hospitales. El doctor tendrá que decirme lo que necesite saber.

—Te pido perdón —dijo él mirando hacia otro lado—. Pensé que… pensé…

—Me sorprendes —dijo ella—. Podría haber jurado que no. Tal vez debas dejar los pensamientos a otros si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

En vez de contraatacar, que era lo que pensaba que haría, Hércules pareció digerir su comentario y, cuando se quedó mirando hacia la ventana sin hablar, fue como si por fin hubiera desaparecido un obstáculo y pudieran seguir hacia delante.

Meg fue a sentarse y se sintió aliviada cuando Achilles llevó el vino y el agua, dándoles tiempo para recomponerse mientras lo servía.

Hércules dio un trago y dejó su vaso.

—Dices que tienes noticias del hombre que buscamos —dijo evitando su nombre—. ¿Lo sabe ya el emperador?

—Aún no. Puedes decírselo tú, si quieres. Realmente no importa.

Se sentó frente a ella al borde de un sofá, apoyando los brazos sobre los muslos.

—Pensé que sí importaba —dijo—. Fue parte de tu acuerdo con él. Tu información a cambio de la liberación de los prisioneros.

—Así es. Pero, si eso hace que te sientas mejor, que venga de ti. No creo que le deba nada después de lo que hice ayer.

—No se trata de hacer que me sienta mejor —dijo él mirando por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que estaban solos—. Y sigues sin entender el peligro que corriste ayer. Bueno, ahora que nos hemos calmado, te lo diré, aunque no pretendía que lo supieras. Después de marcharnos, hizo que azotaran a una mujer hasta que murió. ¿Te digo su crimen?

Meg abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sin palabras, asintió.

—Su hijo pequeño salió corriendo bajo las pezuñas del caballo de Kaeso e hizo que retrocediera. El niño fue ejecutado por un miembro de la Guardia Pretoriana y Kaeso hizo que arrestaran a la madre y la golpearan. Ése es el tipo de hombre al que sirvo, Meg. Y, si mis críticas se hacen públicas, correré un destino peor. Mucho peor. Y no me digas que no puede hacer eso, porque sí puede, y lo hace. Y Severus no hará nada por evitarlo porque su hijo y él comparten el poder. Hay un hermano pequeño. Deberías ver lo mal que se tratan. Jamás lo creerías. Por eso los padres los mantienen separados, pero sólo los dioses saben lo que ocurrirá cuando muera Severus. Probablemente se matarán. Ni el padre ni el hijo tienen compasión, cariño. Y, si piensas que ser curandera, mujer y mi amante te salvará si cruzas la línea, te equivocas. No te salvará. No te enfrentas a hombres razonables, sino a emperadores y, si me hubiera salido con la mía, jamás los

hubieras conocido. Fue el doctor quien les habló de tus habilidades y de tu casa. Yo tuve poco que decir en el asunto.

—¿El medico…? Pensé que eras tú quien lo deseabas.

—Jamás deseé que conocieras a ese vastardo. Vi como te miraba.

De modo que Eryx tenía razón. Hércules tenía tanto miedo por su seguridad que se había sentido tremendamente aliviado incluso antes de abandonar el edificio. Recordó entonces la crueldad en los ojos de Kaeso, esperando que cometiese el más mínimo error, cosa que había estado a punto de hacer. Sintió cómo la sangre se le iba de la cabeza, cómo la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas y su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo.

—Ven —dijo él ofreciéndole el vaso de vino—. Bebe.

Ella obedeció, colocando las manos sobre las suyas y sintiendo el horror ante la muerte, la brutalidad y el dolor. No comprendía cómo podían ocurrir esas cosas cuando ella había pasado años tratando de mantener sanas a las mujeres y a los niños. ¿Y qué pasaba con el mensaje que tenía que enviarle al emperador, y en el que se suponía que había de revelar el paradero de Adonis a cambio de curar la tos del anciano? ¿Lo habría aprobado Admes, habiendo dado su vida por salvar la de Adonis?

—El mensaje —dijo ella echándose el pelo hacia atrás—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a escribirlo? Luego podrías llevárselo a Severus y mostrarle que mantengo mi palabra.

—Creo que eso sería lo mejor.

Mandó a buscar tablillas de cera y un estilete y, mientras dictaba, Hércules escribía que le habían llegado noticias de muy al norte del muro de que el hombre al que buscaban, conocido como Adonis, había sido hecho prisionero recientemente. Se decía que la cabellera rubia de Adonis ya decoraba el recibidor del rey de Esparta. Hércules se detuvo.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó.

—Sí —contestó Meg sin mirarlo—. Ya está fuera de nuestro alcance — atravesó la sala y regresó poco después con un gran brazalete de oro y esmeraldas que había llevado consigo desde que se marchó de Tebas, el último regalo inútil de su padre. Tenía la marca de Tebas grabada en el diseño—. Mira — añadió entregándoselo a Hércules—. Esto es lo que he recibido como prueba. Adonis lo llevaba en el brazo. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo bien —dijo Hércules tras examinarlo de cerca—. Al menos, eso es lo que diré —la miró fijamente a los ojos, dejando claro que sabía cuál era la verdad. Después terminó de escribir el mensaje, ató las tablillas y las guardó junto con el brazalete—. ¿Has visto a tu hermanastro desde que se marchó? —preguntó acto seguido.

—No. Telémaco no ha vuelto.

—Cuando lo haga, tal vez puedas decirle que has oído que el emperador está preparándose para dirigir a su ejército más hacia el norte, y que los pueblos locales no serán molestadas a no ser que den problemas. Significaría, por supuesto, lo contrario.

—Se lo diré —dijo ella.

—Bien. ¿Ahora podemos volver a ser amigos?

—¿Es cierto que van a dejar en paz a Hemón? —preguntó ella a modo de respuesta.

—Sí. Eso parece.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tú te irás con el ejército del emperador?

Hércules se levantó con un movimiento rápido y se acercó a la ventana, tensando los hombros y haciendo evidente el conflicto que tenía en su interior. Un terror amenazante se apoderó de Meg al recordar una pesadilla, mientras más allá de la oscura silueta de Hércules, los árboles se balanceaban como espíritus atormentados.

En algún momento, en el futuro, correrían peligro los dos. Él necesitaría su ayuda y ella se vería obligada a quedarse mirando sin poder hacer nada. La premonición estaba en el aire; luego se disipó y Meg sintió el miedo cuando una enorme urraca se posó en la barandilla de la terraza, buscando cobijo del viento. Era una profecía de desastre evidente.

—Que los dioses tengan piedad —susurró ella

—. ¿Qué pasa? —se acercó a él, colocándose detrás para abrazarlo, colocándole las manos en el pecho y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón—. Algo va mal. ¿Adonde vas?

Hércules colocó las manos sobre las suyas y, como no negó sus preguntas ni fingió no saber nada al instante, Meg supo que él era tan consciente de la amenaza como ella.

—Creo que no me voy a ninguna parte —dijo finalmente.

—¿Entonces no te vas con el emperador Severus?

—Es difícil —dijo él acariciándole las muñecas.

—¿Difícil? ¿Quieres decir peligroso?

—¡No! No me refiero a ese tipo de dificultad. Lo difícil es la elección. Marcharme y luchar con Severus y gobernar parte de su ejército es lo que me dará los laureles. Pero mi vida… —suspiró.

Meg se colocó frente a él y le acarició la mandíbula con la mano.

—Piénsalo —susurró—. No hables, sólo piensa. Déjame ver de qué va todo esto.

Hércules no podía detener sus pensamientos, pues habían comenzado hacía meses en la Galia a amargar lentamente sus victorias. Allí, la desilusión había comenzado una vez más a devorar sus ideales desde la llegada de Severus y de su hijo, pero era sobre todo la intolerable depravación de Kaeso y su total falta de respeto por la vida humana los que habían hecho que se replanteara sus ideas de justicia, hasta llegar a cuestionarse cuánto tiempo podría seguir sirviendo a semejante monstruo. Muchos hombres lo hacían, pero eran descerebrados u hombres cegados por la necesidad de poder que no tenían escrúpulos, y Hércules no estaba entre ellos. Ambicioso sí, pero no a cualquier precio.

No si significaba pisotear a gente inocente y quitarles la vida por diversión. Ni siquiera el propio hermano de Kaeso estaba a salvo de él. Algunos de los hombres habían comenzado a murmurar su disconformidad. Otros habían desertado, arriesgándose a recibir una muerte horrible como castigo. Hércules era más afortunado.

—Me darán a elegir —dijo—. Eso es lo único que puedo decirte.

—No tienes que decírmelo —susurró ella—. Puedo verlo. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¿Para decidirme? —preguntó mientras la abrazaba—. Oh, cariño… eres una sirena que conduce a los hombres a lagunas profundas con tu canto. Te oigo. No puedo resistirme a ti —deslizando la mano por su pelo, susurró las palabras en sus labios, saboreando su dulzura, recordándole lo que perdería—. ¿Me estás ofreciendo tu ayuda?

—Estabas hablando de lagunas profundas —dijo ella—. Yo conozco una. Tal vez te ayude a aclarar tus dudas.

Hércules la tomó en brazos y la llevó a los baños, donde Meg le quitó la ropa húmeda mientras trataba de zafarse de sus manos. Luego, protestando levemente ante la falta de preparación, fue transportada a la piscina humeante, donde lo rodeó con brazos y piernas, rogando en silencio que nunca se marchara, que nunca le mintiese como se estaba viendo obligada a hacer ella con él.

La superficie quedó quieta, salvo por las delicadas ondas de los dos amantes, mientras se perdían en el calor del agua y en los ritmos primitivos que les hicieron olvidar, aunque fuera por un momento, la premonición anterior y la profecía de la urraca solitaria.

Si Telémaco hubiera seguido con ella, Meg lo habría enviado inmediatamente a Tebas con las noticias de Alcina y las buenas noticias de Hércules. Pero, por razones que no podía explicar ni justificar, no lo hizo, estando a punto de cambiar de opinión varias veces durante el día mientras recordaba el creciente distanciamiento de Hemón. Finalmente, pareció ser menos importante para ella que la nueva responsabilidad que tenía con su madre y su hermana pequeña que hasta Achilles se dirigió a la mujer equivocada.

Meg descubrió que su hermana estaba de acuerdo con la idea de aceptar cualquier cambio que tuviera que hacer, siempre que pudieran quedarse juntas en Atenas. Adriana estaba deseando ayudar como pudiera, aceptando alegremente la oferta de llevar la vieja consulta de la calle. Si Meg quería que dijeran que procedían de otro sitio que no fuera Tebas, no había problema, siempre que le contase algo sobre el lugar.

Aquello no fue lo único que Meg le dijo a su hermana, sino que también le habló de la captura de Adonis, de la lucha contra Admes, de su escape hasta Tebas. Su hermana estaba triste y tenía miedo, pero se mostró filosófica. Le dijo a Meg:

—Algo que ocurrirá seguro ahora es que mi marido no tendrá excusa para retrasar su ataque a Tebas. Lleva años queriéndole quitar a Hemón su influencia. Ahora que nuestro hijo está a salvo con él, mi marido llevará allí a sus guerreros y, después de lo que me has contado sobre nuestro hermano, no será más que lo que merece. Hemón te ha tratado mal, hermana. Hiciste bien en irte.

—¿Incluso aunque eso me lanzara en los brazos del tribuno?

—Eso habría ocurrido de todas formas.


	11. Chapter 11

**El Destino**

 _ **Capitulo: 11**_

Achilles sospechaba que habría tensión cuando el joven Telémaco se presentó dos mañanas después en la Casa de las tejedoras, quedándose un momento en el recibidor, como si hubiera entrado en la casa equivocada por error. Achilles observó que, en esa ocasión, tuvo la sensatez de vestirse como un ciudadano de Atenas romanizado, con túnica y capa. Y, en vez de llevar su poni al establo, había entrado con él hasta el patio y lo había atado al árbol.

—¿Telémaco? —preguntó Achilles—. Tu hermana no está en casa. Tras ellos, una mujer con la descripción de Meg atravesó el comedor para atender a una mujer mayor sentada en un sofá con una manta sobre las rodillas.

—¡Está allí! —exclamó Telémaco—. ¿Va a cerrar la Casa de mujeres? — preguntó al ver las cestas de mimbre apiladas junto a la pared y oyó a las mujeres, que normalmente estarían durmiendo a esa hora de la mañana.

—La Casa de las tejedoras —dijo Achilles—. Y la mujer que ve es la hermana de la señora, Adriana. Tal vez no la recuerdes, se fue pronto de casa cuando eras pequeño.

—¿Adriana? Claro que sí. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Al oír su nombre, Adriana se acercó, dándole tiempo para observar los cambios desde su último encuentro el día de su matrimonio con su marido.

—Te equivocas, joven —dijo Adriana, poniéndolo en su lugar.

—Señora, Adriana —al contrario que su anterior relación con Meg, sus sentimientos hacia su hermanastra no eran tan cordiales, y a veces él era el objeto de sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Podía permitirse hacer estremecer a Telémaco de un modo que Meg jamás hubiera pensado.

—No me digas que has cambiado otra vez de opinión sobre a quién servir — dijo ella—. Nos vas a volver locos con tus idas y venidas. ¿Hemón te ha enviado de vuelta?

Telémaco se sonrojó. No sólo estaba desconcertado por su presencia, sino que escuchar la situación explicada tan claramente por Adriana hizo que se quedara sin fuerzas.

—Déjanos, Achilles —dijo él.

Achilles miró a Adriana, que dijo:

—Quédate si quieres, Achilles. No tienes que aceptar órdenes de las visitas. ¿Qué haces aquí, Telémaco? dilo y luego vete a casa.

—Preferiría esperar a Meg —dijo él—. Debo hablar con ella.

—No puedes. Está en los barracones.

—¡Ja!

—Examinando el hospital.

—Con el tribuno, supongo.

—El tribuno y el farmacéutico. ¿Hay algún problema?

—El problema es que parece haber olvidado su lealtad. ¿Sabías que ese tribuno y ella son amantes ahora?

Imperceptiblemente, Achilles se echó hacia atrás para no ser advertido.

—Sí, todos lo sabemos, Telémaco. Y, si tiene conflicto con su lealtad, supongo que tú también, pues no puedes culparla cuando Hemón y tú, en quienes confiaba, la habéis abandonado. Ella te ha dado protección estos últimos seis años. ¿Es mucho pedir que espere tu apoyo a cambio?

—¿Por qué iba a necesitar mi apoyo si tiene a un romano que la proteja? — preguntó Telémaco furioso—. Ninguno de nosotros creímos a Cíniras hace años, pero esto es justo aquello de lo que nos advirtió.

—Madura, Telémaco —contestó Adriana—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veinte? ¿Y aún sigues pensando que la única razón por la que alguien de nuestro pueblo se vaya a la cama con el enemigo es la protección? ¿Dónde has estado mirando estos últimos años si no puedes ver más que eso? ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que los tribunos poseen información importante? ¿No te entra en la cabeza que de eso es de lo que se trata?

—Eso es lo que ella nos hace creer —dijo Telémaco—, pero va contra todos nuestros principios. Pensé que también iría contra los suyos.

—¿Y es esto lo que te dice Hemón? ¿Que va contra sus principios?

—Eso es lo que me dice. Está avergonzado por ello, Adriana.

—Muy bien. Pues deja que te diga una cosa. Ese supuesto hermano fue él que le ordenó a Meg que se hiciese amante del tribuno. Necesitaba información más precisa y, cuando ella se negó, le dijo que se olvidara de su conciencia, que esto era la guerra y que, si no obedecía, convertiría su petición en orden. ¿A ti eso te parece apoyo o más bien abuso de hermano mayor? —se inclinó sobre él como una madre furiosa.

Demasiado asombrado para hablar, Telémaco la miró a los ojos como si todo aquello en lo que había creído en su vida fuese una mentira. Pero Adriana tenía más cosas que decirle antes de que pudiera recuperarse.

—Deja que te diga otra cosa, chico, antes de que regreses junto a tu querido y avergonzado hermano. Debido a la insistencia de él, el tribuno ha descubierto la identidad de Meg y las tornas han cambiado. ¿Recuerdas la marca de su espalda? Ahora se ve obligada a trabajar para el ejército romano. Este lugar va a convertirse en un hospital para soldados, y Meg tuvo que aceptar darles toda la información que obtenga, de lo contrario todos los empleados sufrirán. Así que tal

vez sea mejor que no le des ninguna, para ahorrarle la carga. Las cosas se han puesto peor. ¿Estás orgulloso de ti mismo? ¿Sigues sintiéndote herido y traicionado? Es un mundo duro, chico. Será mejor que empieces a pensar por ti mismo —asqueada, comenzó a darse la vuelta, pero le lanzó un último ataque—. Vete de aquí, Telémaco. Hemón y tú os merecéis el uno al otro. Meg no te contaría nada de esto, pero yo sí. No está orgullosa de ello. No del modo que pensabas. Bueno, tú te lo has buscado. Quédate con lo que mereces.

Asombrado y convencido de la traición de Hemón, Telémaco no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo que Adriana decía. Asqueado por su propia desconfianza hacia Meg y por todos sus errores, no pudo más que decir:

—Lo siento. Por favor, ¿se lo dirás?

Adriana podría haber aumentado su dolor hablándole de los sentimientos que Meg estaba empezando a tener por el tribuno, pero no sabía si podría confiar a Telémaco con esa información.

—Sí. Le diré que lo lamentas. Es demasiado tarde, pero se lo diré —vio cómo se alejaba por el patio mojado por la lluvia mientras los recuerdos de su infancia se agolpaban en su mente—. ¿Tienes una mujer, Telémaco? —preguntó.

Telémaco pareció como si ya no estuviera seguro de nada ni de nadie, ni siquiera de sí mismo.

—Sí —dijo.

—Pues asegúrate de darle tu confianza. Si es buena para recibir tu amor, también lo es para eso.

Tristemente, Telémaco asintió. Se acercó a desatar a su poni, sabiendo que ella lo observaba, preguntándose si debía decirle lo que había ido a contarle a Meg. Cómo sus sospechas sobre Hemón habían ido creciendo desde la partida de Adonis y la batalla en la que él mismo había estado presente; sospechas compartidas por varios hombres de Tebas, que habían luchado con ellos cuando Adonis fue hecho prisionero.

Decían que Adonis podría haberse salvado de no haber sido por las órdenes de Hemón de que lo abandonasen. Había insistido, como un cobarde, en que era demasiado peligroso. Comenzaba a parecer como si Hemón hubiera estado albergando un gran rencor durante años, en lo que se refería a Adonis.

Antes de que Telémaco pudiera salir del patio, un grupo de jinetes inundó el pasadizo, llenando el espacio con su presencia intimidante. Tres de los seis bajaron del caballo y la rodearon.

Como su hermana, Adriana no se acobardaba con facilidad, y se mantuvo en su lugar, sin dejarle impresionar, y llevando por casualidad la misma toga amplia que Meg había llevado unos días antes en su visita al emperador.

—Señorita Megara—dijo el soldado más cercano—, tiene que venir con nosotros.

—Se equivoca —dijo Adriana echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Yo no soy…

Fuera lo que fuera, su negativa no fue escuchada. Mirando hacia uno de los oficiales montados, el soldado recibió su aprobación con un asentimiento de cabeza y las palabras:

—Es ella. Agárrala.

—¡No! —gritó Telémaco—. ¡Dejadla! Ella no es…

Pero su protesta fue ignorada, al igual que los gritos de Adriana y los forcejeos mientras la agarraban de la cintura y la subían a un caballo, donde unos brazos fuertes la atraparon. Cuando Telémaco intentó salvarla, la brida del caballo… algo… le golpeó tirándolo al suelo, y sus gritos de rabia quedaron ocultos bajo el sonido de los caballos alejándose.

—¿Adonde la lleváis? —gritó mientras se ponía en pie. Achilles y las mujeres llegaron corriendo. Eryx también.

—¿Quién no sabrá que Meg estaba en los barracones? —preguntó mirando al criado.

Achilles palideció, registrando la respuesta.

—Sí. El maldito hijo del emperador. Y no creo que la quiera para hacer de curandera —apretándose el cinturón sobre la túnica, atravesó el patio y echó a correr antes de

llegar a la calle.

—Que los dioses te acompañen —susurró Achilles ofreciéndole un brazo a Telémaco, que había empezado a cojear—. Ven, deja que te ayude.

—Yo también debo ir —insistió Telémaco.

—No. Eso es lo último que debes hacer, créeme. Vamos.

Adriana se dijo a sí misma que no tenía sentido intentar explicarse mientras se balanceaba incómodamente sobre el caballo, con las costillas a punto de rompérsele bajo la presión de un brazo. Sabía que alguien tenía prisa por ver a Meg, y que su paso acelerado por los pasillos llenos de puertas custodiadas y esclavos silenciosos era algo clandestino, pues Meg le había contado su primera visita allí y no se parecía en nada.

Una pesada puerta se cerró tras ella y, flanqueada por dos de sus secuestradores, Adriana entró en una sala pintada de rojo oscuro y amarillo ocre, con ventanas demasiado altas y el suelo lleno de papeles, cajas, sillas de montar, botas y pilas de ropa. No era lo que había esperado ver, ni tampoco el hombre medio vestido y sin afeitar que entró por una puerta en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, con el brazo bien levantado para poder rascarse la axila vigorosamente.

El sonido hizo que se estremeciera. Meg no podía conocer a un hombre como ése. Tras él, a través de la puerta entornada, Adriana pudo ver un sofá desordenado lleno de pieles y una sábana gris que caía hacia el suelo y que fue agarrada por una mano invisible. Bostezando audiblemente, el hombre bajó el brazo y se pasó los dedos sucios por la mandíbula.

Entonces Adriana supo, gracias a las descripciones de su hermana, de quién se trataba, y lo que querría de ella.

—Acércate donde pueda verte —dijo él.

—Señor —murmuró ella dando dos pasos hacia el frente, deteniéndose ante su olor.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Kaeso llevándose las manos a las caderas—. Tenías muchas cosas que decir la última vez que nos vimos. Ahora estás callada sin la protección de tu tribuno. ¿Podrás hacer conmigo lo mismo que haces con él? Me pregunto si podré utilizarte un poco antes de que vuelvas con él. Parece que no te acuestas con soldados normales. Bien, como puedes ver, yo soy un soldado normal —dijo mirando a su alrededor—. Hago lo que espero que ellos hagan, y ellos hacen lo que yo hago. ¿Ves? Cortesanas, prostitutas, son todas igual. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

—Señor, mi hermana, Megara, le contestaría si pudiera, pero en este momento está visitando el hospital de los barracones con el tribuno, con el médico y el centurión Claudio. Yo soy su hermana mayor, Adriana, llegada recientemente para ser tratada de sífilis —el corazón le latía con fuerza. Él jamás la creería.

Tenía razón: Kaeso echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó ante lo que veía como la excusa más antigua del mundo.

—Su hermana con sífilis. Bien, eso está bien. Entonces el tribuno tiene dos. Qué afortunado. Entonces acércate y te mostraré cómo recompenso a las mujeres que osan tocar el codo del emperador sin permiso. Es hora de que aprendas modales, mujerzuela. Ven… —estiró el brazo y giró la cabeza para mirar a través de la puerta entornada—. ¡Aquí! —agarró a Adriana por la cintura y tiró de ella mientras abría más la puerta con el pie.

Envuelta en una sábana de lino que arrastraba tras de sí, apareció una mujer joven, caminando con dificultad. Su pelo largo y rubio carecía de brillo, tenía la cara llena de manchas y cubierta de lágrimas. Se aferraba a la sábana en un intento por cubrir su desnudez, y Adriana observó que era apenas una cría.

—¡Date la vuelta! —ordenó Kaeso.

La chica dio un respingó y se giró. Con un tirón salvaje de la sábana, Kaeso volvió a dejarla desnuda ante la audiencia mientras apretaba la cintura de Adriana, esperando ver su sorpresa al presenciar la horrible visión. La chica tenía cortes profundos por la espalda y las piernas, La sangre manaba de las heridas, pero Adriana se negó a darle la satisfacción de ver su reacción de horror, y ni siquiera pestañeó. Había presenciado muchas vejaciones y conocía el placer de

muchos hombres ante el olor del miedo de una mujer.

—¡Date la vuelta! —ordenó Kaesoa de nuevo.

Adriana había tenido suficiente. Sin pensar en el peligro, se apartó del hombre y recogió la sábana del suelo, cubriéndole los hombros a la chica antes de que pudiera obedecer, librándola de las miradas lascivas de los tres hombres.

Privado de la esperada reacción de Adriana ante su amenaza, Kaeso agarró un látigo y lo golpeó contra el suelo entre ambas mujeres. Adriana se negó a estremecerse. Armándose de valor, habló con calma, utilizando el mismo tono que su hermana debía de haber usado con el emperador. Era evidente que Kaeso no aceptaba que fuese su hermana.

—Señor —dijo—, veo que la chica le ha ofendido de algún modo. ¿Me permite que la saque de aquí? Podría usarla para preparar la próxima medicación del emperador. Espera que vuelva a visitarlo en un día o dos para ver cómo progresa. La salud de su padre es mi mayor preocupación, señor. Si me lo permite.

—¡Entonces llévatela! —exclamó Kaeso, desapareciendo en la habitación contigua—. ¡Sacadlas a las dos de aquí! —gritó mientras cerraba la puerta. Incluso mientras hablaba, Adriana agarró la sábana y tiró de la chica hacia la puerta, que los soldados apenas tuvieron tiempo de abrir.

El pasillo de fuera estaba lleno de gente, y un hombre tenía el puño levantado, dispuesto a llamar

para que le permitieran entrar. Tras el puño se encontraba el tribuno Hércules, Eryx, dos hombres más… y Meg.

—¡Adriana! —exclamó Meg lanzándose a sus brazos—. ¡Gracias a los Dioses! ¿Estás herida? ¿Quién es ésta?

—Ayudadla, alguien —dijo Adriana—. Antes de que muera.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Meg al reconocer a la chica—. No puede ser. ¿Casandra? Oh, mi dulce niña. ¿Qué te ha hecho? Ven, Eryx.

La tomaron en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, y fue trasladada inmediatamente a la Casa de las tejedoras. Meg la conocía como la hija de un centurión a la que le gustaba la diversión, y una vez había acudido a ella para poder experimentar la buena vida. Por desgracia, el hijo del emperador se había fijado en ella, y el rango de su padre no había servido de nada.

Para cuando llegaron sus padres, Casandra había sido sedada, limpiada y vendada, pero ni siquiera entonces ninguno de ellos se atrevió a emitir una sola palabra de crítica hacia el maníaco que había hecho eso con su hija por pura diversión. Pasarían días hasta que Casandra pudiera contarles toda la historia, mientras que la reputación de Adriana se extendió por Atenas a toda velocidad.

Su presentación a Claudio tuvo más éxito del que Meg había esperado: su hermana no sólo dejó claro que estaba disponible, sino más que dispuesta a tener amistad con hombres guapos y bien educados que estuvieran dispuestos a ofrecerle más atención de la que estaba acostumbrada.

Esa misma noche, Menestre tomó a Eryx de la mano y lo llevó escaleras arriba a su habitación, porque dijo que sería más agradable para él que dormir en la suya. Antes de que Lentus regresara a su casa con el carro lleno de pieles, fue citado de manera no oficial por el centurión Claudio, quien le preguntó sobre las propiedades de las que le habían hablado de la ciudad, donde vivía el ex marido de Adriana descubrió que el propio Lentus poseía varias de esas propiedades, y la información detallada le hizo atar cabos.

Los centinelas allí recordaban el carro del comerciante de aceites llevando a dos mujeres entre

las ánforas, una mayor y la otra con unos preciosos ojos verdes. Le dijeron que había sido el día anterior, al amanecer.

Habiendo recopilado información suficiente para hacerse una idea de lo ocurrido, el marido de Adriana decidió guardársela para sí, no siendo el tipo de hombre que usaba información así para ganarse los favores de una mujer. Y, a juzgar por cómo estaban las cosas, tampoco le haría falta. Simplemente quería saber en qué lugar se encontraba. Y, una vez recuperada, otra vez la joven Casandra fue devuelta a sus agradecidos padres.

 **Mientras…..**

Utilizando todas las horas de luz para preparar la campaña del norte, el ejército mantenía a Hércules bien ocupado, y sus visitas a la casa eran infrecuentes y breves. Por las noches, cuando Meg y él estaban demasiado cansados para hablar, se quedaban dormidos el uno en brazos del otro, a veces despertándose para hacer el amor antes de volver a dormir.

A veces las noches de Meg eran interrumpidas por algún paciente febril, y rara vez permanecían en la cama mucho tiempo después de los primeros rayos de sol. Meg estaba convencida de que

Hércules se iría con sus hombres y, durante las pocas horas que pasaban juntos, él no decía nada para disipar sus miedos.

Una semana después, la rutina del día a día fue interrumpida, no por un anuncio de visita de Hércules o del emperador, sino por la inesperada llegada de la mujer de Telémaco. Llegó a la casa con los primeros rayos de sol, coincidiendo con la visita de Meg al lavadero. Los impacientes golpes de Achilles en la puerta fueron recibidos por un Hércules semi desnudo antes de que ella pudiera abrir.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Uno de los pacientes?

—No, señor —dijo Achilles—. Una mujer que busca a la señora. Es de Tebas, señor. Está un poco nerviosa.

Apresuradamente, Meg se envolvió con una toalla.

—Ya voy —dijo.

—Si es de Tebas, será mejor que no la vean —dijo Hércules—. Que venga aquí. Muéstrale el camino. Achilles —añadió mientras se ponía los calzones de cuero, la túnica y las sandalias.

Antes de que se abrochara el cinturón, la joven estaba en la habitación, de pie como una visión del pasado de Meg. Debía de tener poco más de dieciséis veranos, y era muy hermosa.

—¿De Tebas? —preguntó Meg acercándose a ella—. ¿Alguien te ha visto? Estaba, como había dicho Achilles, un poco nerviosa. Su voz sonaba temblorosa cuando las primeras palabras del dialecto griego inundaron la habitación.

—No… no, es Telémaco —dijo la chica—. lo han capturado. Van a… oh, señora, tiene que ayudarnos. Es usted la única que puede.

Meg la medio reconoció y vio cómo los meses habían redondeado sus rasgos y su cuerpo convirtiéndola en una mujer.

—¿Eres su esposa? —dijo—. La mujer de…

—Sí. Soy su mujer, y ha sido capturado. Por favor, ayúdelo.

—¿Te envía mi hermano?

—Oh, no —susurró ella—. Fui a Hemón para rogarle que liberase a Telémaco, pero dice que no puede interferir. Los Tracianos han hablado. Va a ser… va a ser preparado. Meg sintió un escalofrío en la nuca. Eso había estado a punto de pasarle a ella, y ahora era el turno de Tebas.

De pie a un lado, con las manos en las caderas, Hércules frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba.

—Es una trampa —dijo.

—Trampa o no, tengo que ir con él —contestó Meg. La misma idea se le había ocurrido a ella, pero, cuando una vida estaba en juego, no había tiempo para las dudas. No se podía confiar en Hemón, y Telémaco estaba confuso y era impulsivo.

Era que los de Tracia insistieran en sacrificarlo para satisfacer a los dioses.

—Escúchame —dijo Hércules agarrándole la mano—. Esto es una trampa, tan seguro como que estoy aquí ahora mismo. Esta chica habrá sido enviada para hacer que vuelvas a tu hermanastro y tu hermano Hemón, sabe que ésta es la mejor manera de conseguirlo. No puedes dejarte engañar, Megara. No harán daño al chico. Es de los suyos.

—Yo también lo era —contestó ella—. Y sí que lo harán. No eligen a las víctimas de entre las clases bajas, Hércules, sino de entre la nobleza, o de entre los prisioneros, y Hemón no los detendrá si valora su posición. Tú no discutes con los emperadores; nosotros no discutimos con los de otras provincias —había habido una excepción una vez, pero todo el mundo conocía las razones de Cíniras en aquella ocasión.

—¿Y qué bien harás si vas?

—Rescatarlo —dijo ella—. Me llevaré a Eryx y liberaré a Telémaco de algún modo. No puedo dejarlo solo, y no creo que esta chica se lo esté inventando.

—Claro que no. Ella también lo cree. Esto es una locura.

—Puede, ¿pero qué tengo que perder?

—¿Tu libertad?

—Oh, eso —dijo ella con desprecio—. ¿Acaso me daría cuenta?

—¿Estás decidida?

—Sí. Déjame ir, Hércules.

En vez de continuar con la discusión, Hércules agarró su capa con una mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta; y, cuando no cerró de un portazo, Meg asumió que sería por el bien de los pacientes. Fue una manera triste de despedirse, y no lo que habría esperado de él, dada su necesidad natural de dar órdenes.

Con la ayuda de Candida, Adriana y Menestre, la conversión de respetable ciudadana de Atenas en mujer de Tebas les llevó muy poco tiempo. Se puso todas las joyas de la nobleza y llevó consigo su bolsa de monedas de plata para los sobornos. Llevaba el pelo recogido a la espalda con una cinta y los pies ocultos.

Adriana rogó que le permitieran ir también, pero Meg le dijo que sería mejor que se quedara para que su presencia proporcionara cierto aire de normalidad, pudiendo explicar su ausencia como una indisposición menor.

En cuanto a lo que haría para liberar a Telémaco, no tenía ni idea, pero aceptaría los consejos de Eryx. ¿Dónde estaba ese hombre cuando se le necesitaba? Estaba en la terraza del patio hablando y señalando con los brazos como para explicar algún tipo de construcción a un hombre corpulento vestido con ropas tribales. En la mano, llevaba una jabalina que Meg sabía que pertenecía a Eryx.

—Hércules.

Lentamente, el hombre se dio la vuelta.

Pocos momentos antes, Meg había estado a punto de llorar por su partida; ahora deseaba llorar de alegría por no perderlo tan pronto. Sabía por experiencia que no había espacio en su corazón para los sentimientos, de modo que contuvo las lágrimas.

—¿Cómo crees que podrás salir bien parado? —preguntó ella.

—Soy el sustituto de Héctor, que se encuentra por esos lugares —dijo Hércules .

—Pero, si piensas que esto es una trampa, vas a meterte también en ella. Hemón sabrá quién eres.

—No lo sabrá. No esperará que un tribuno romano hable en Griego, ¿verdad? Y no sabrá que el mío es mitad griego. Puedes decirle que soy de Atica, si quieres. Merece la pena correr el riesgo, cariño, y no pienso dejarte ir sola.

—Llevabas tiempo esperando una oportunidad de ir a Tebas, ¿verdad? —dijo Meg sin poder evitar una sonrisa—. Admítelo.

—Lo admito. Ahora tengo una excusa, pero la mujer de tu hermanastro se quedará aquí. Díselo, ¿quieres?

—¿Quedarse aquí? ¿Por qué?

Eryx, viendo que se aproximaba otra pelea, se apresuró a explicarlo.

—Es mejor, señora —dijo—. Ha visto al tribuno y sabe que es Romano. Que es su hombre. Podrán sacarle la información a la chica sin problemas, y entonces esto no habrá servido de nada.

—Entonces deberás mantener a la mujer de Telémaco a salvo hasta que regresemos con mi hermanastro, y explicárselo. Vamos, ¿estás listo para irnos?

—Listo —dijo Hércules—. Ya sabes dónde estaremos, Eryx. Si no hemos vuelto en dos días, ven a buscarnos. Mis hombres irán contigo.

—Sí, señor.

Meg y sus dos mejores amigos intercambiaron miradas que indicaban más que una simple orden, y sólo Meg sintió el escalofrío al recordar la profecía de la urraca. Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer antes de irse, y no faltó ninguno de los dioses.

Deslizándose en silencio por las afueras de Atenas a primera hora, la pareja se encontró sólo con un pastor y su rebaño de ovejas de camino a los páramos.

—Esto jamás debería haber ocurrido —susurró Meg.

Hércules estaba de acuerdo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los peligros que tenían por delante, en la trampa en la que seguramente se estuvieran metiendo, en cómo serían recibidos y atendidos incluso antes de que alguien preguntara quien era él, y en cómo Meg habría ido sola, incluso aunque se lo hubiera prohibido. Tal era su sentimiento de responsabilidad hacia Telémaco, que no podía soportar ver a otro hombre donde habría querido estar él.

No dudaba que Telémaco corriese en efecto algún tipo de peligro, pues su mujer no habría interpretado su papel con tanta convicción de no ser así. Al mismo tiempo, el intento del Rey por apartar a su hermana de las garras de un tribuno romano era comprensible, y Hércules entendía que Hemón hubiera decidido actuar.

En su mente había también otra duda que se refería a la propia Meg. Jamás en su vida había conocido a una mujer tan compleja y fascinante, inteligente y capaz, pero, a la vez, modesta con el éxito de su negocio. Ella insistía en dar las gracias a la diosa Tyche y a la lealtad de sus amigos. Pero Hércules sabía que la lealtad de Meg hacia su gente era un obstáculo para su relación y, por mucho que hicieran el amor, la mujer de Tebas aparecía constantemente con comentarios

de resentimiento; como aquél referido a su libertad.

Era ridículo esperar que no estuviera preguntándose en ese momento cómo podría permanecer a salvo en Tebas y, a la vez, librarse de él. Debía de saber también que la razón por la que había insistido en ir con ella era asegurarse de que regresara. Con él.

—Estás muy callada, Meg —dijo él—. ¿Estás pensándolo mejor?

—¿Rescatar a Telémaco? Claro que no. Estoy pensándome el llevarte a conocer a mi hermano. Puedes pasar por miembro de mi pueblo, pero conoces poco de nuestras costumbres. ¿Por qué iba a molestarse un Romano en aprender?

—Porque mis antepasados también venían de aquí , y los recuerdos de mis familia aún están recientes. De niño, yo hablaba el lenguaje por mi abuelo. Y, cuando regrese, volveré a

comprender las costumbres griegas. Harán falta varias generaciones para que esas costumbres desaparezcan por completo. Y quién sabe lo que habrá ocurrido para entonces.

—Pensé que los romanos estaban seguros sobre el futuro.

—Puede que algunos, pero los realistas no. Nada es seguro.

—¿Ni siquiera tu futuro? Dijiste que podías elegir ir al norte con el ejército o no. ¿Cuál es la alternativa?

—Un puesto administrativo en Atica, luego me enviarían a casa.

—¿Y te has decidido?

—Primero acabemos con este viaje y luego ya veremos —contestó él mientras subían una pendiente—. ¿Cuánto queda?

Frente a ellos se encontraban las colinas y kilómetros de páramos desiertos. Por encima, los zarapitos emitían su trino como una advertencia lejana.

—Escucha —dijo ella.

Hércules no necesitó preguntar, y juntos se situaron frente a la pendiente que los conduciría a Tebas.

—Ten cuidado. Ten cuidado.

—Te lo estás replanteando, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hércules mientras ponía su mochila en el suelo—. ¿Realmente te preocupa que me reconozcan? Tendremos que jugar un papel diferente cuando estemos ahí arriba, y tendrás que ceñirte a tu historia. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Era demasiado tarde para esas preguntas, pues Meg ya había accedido a que arriesgara su vida por el bien de Telémaco, y la enormidad del asunto amenazaba con quebrantar su determinación. ¿Cómo elegía alguien entre la lealtad a un compatriota y la lealtad a un amante? Sí, era demasiado tarde para negarlo. Lo amaba, y eso influiría en su comportamiento mientras estuvieran en Tebas. Si le hacían daño, ella no podría mantenerse al margen.

Estaban unidos, y no se atrevió a darle una respuesta. Sintiendo su dilema, Hércules la estrechó entre sus brazos, acariciándole la espalda con las manos.

—Ha sido mi decisión —dijo—, no la tuya. No me estoy metiendo en esto como un tonto con los ojos cerrados. Esto será una prueba para los dos, y lo que ocurra nos unirá más o nos separará para siempre.

—¡No… no! —exclamó ella—. Eso no. Eso no.

El miedo se abrió camino entre sus brazos, como si se hubiese abierto una compuerta, y Hércules la llevó hasta un montículo, donde la besó apasionadamente. No hubo tiempo para los preliminares, ni para decir más palabras mientras sus manos saciaban sus necesidades. En pocos segundos, estaban unidos en silencio, con sólo el canto de los pájaros y la niebla por encima de ellos.

Su intención había sido reconfortarse, pero estaban los dos cargados de energía, y su deseo crecía sin parar, alimentado por los besos y el calor de la piel, haciendo que el ritmo fuese a veces violento y salvaje como los páramos de su alrededor. Era todo lo que Meg podía hacer por acuitar sus sentimientos hacia Hércules, pues en tales momentos no estaba segura de mantener el control igual que él.

Cuando finalmente se quedaron quietos, agotados y sin aliento, Hércules no dijo nada sobre el estado de su corazón, sólo sobre su cuerpo, sobre el que bromeó diciendo que era un equipamiento tan bien diseñado que no le importaría llevárselo a cualquier parte. Fue un comentario frívolo orientado a aliviar la tensión, pero aun así Meg se preguntó si aquella habría sido la última vez que hicieran el amor. De ser así, era apropiado que hubiera sido allí, al aire libre.

Su llegada fue anunciada mucho antes de que vieran la columna de humo blanco, y las puertas de madera de la muralla se abrieron como si estuvieran esperando a los visitantes. Hemón salió para recibir a su hermana con una cara de sorpresa que ni ella ni Hércules se creyeron; aunque

ambos habían convenido en que fingirían que su visita era un mero acto social. Un desafío no les conduciría a ninguna parte.

Las presentaciones no eran necesarias, puesto que ningún miembro le preguntaría a un extraño por su identidad hasta que no hubieran comido juntos. Aun así, Meg quiso que su hermano supiera desde el principio que Hércules era de los suyos.

—Atica —le dijo a Hemón— Vino a mí como esclavo para reemplazar a Héctor, y yo lo he liberado.

—¿Un esclavo? —preguntó Hemón examinando al recién llegado—. Debe de haberte costado una fortuna. ¿Sabe el tribuno que estás aquí?

—Por supuesto —dijo ella habiendo anticipado la pregunta—. Es él quien me envía con información, pero… —le apretó el brazo a Hércules— yo puedo ofrecerte una versión distinta. Luego tú podrás elegir la que quieras—. No he visto a Telémaco últimamente. ¿Está fuera cazando?

—Oh, hablaremos de Telémaco más tarde. Está a salvo, pero he tenido que confinarlo. Lo verás, pero primero has de ver a mi mujer y a los niños. Ven, tú también. Eres bienvenido —una vez más, observó al tribuno como si buscara alguna pista antes de conducirlos a su casa.

Cada vez que iba allí, la imagen mental de Meg era distorsionada por una serie de pequeños detalles. Pero, en esa ocasión, había algo más serio, pues el niño que antes salía a recibirla estaba oculto tras su madre, y la habitual sonrisa de bienvenida de la mujer de Hemón no parecía genuina.

«Ocurre algo», pensó. Hemón mira al suelo antes que a ella. Es culpable de algo, y la tensión entre ellos es evidente».

Hércules también lo notó, aunque tuvo cuidado de no revelar nada, salvo su actitud reverencial como supuesto guardaespaldas de una señora de la nobleza, mostrándose vigilante, protector y servicial. Le agarró la capa y se mantuvo detrás de ella mientras Meg se sentaba junto a la mujer de su hermano, una posición desde la que podía observar cada señal.

Era un papel extraño, hacerse pasar por inferior ante el hombre contra el que sus propios soldados habían luchado, identificar la imagen del guerrero con la de aquel rey tranquilo cuya hospitalidad era tan formal como en cualquier villa romana. El idioma, como había anticipado, no le fue difícil de comprender y, cuando le invitaron a compartir la comida a base de pato, cordero y salmón acompañado de queso con manzanas, comenzó a ver que no todos los talentos de

Meg habían sido aprendidos en Atenas.

Un arpista cantaba mientras comían, y les sirvieron vino en una copas de oro, sospechaba que no eran para el uso diario. A medida que la bebida iba desinhibiéndolos, los hombres quisieron saber si Hércues llevaba la espada y la jabalina sólo para aparentar o si realmente sabía usarlas.

Era el tipo de desafío enmascarado que habría hecho que cualquier hombre de Tebas se pusiera en pie furioso, pero, para alivio de Meg, Hércules prefirió dejar que pensaran que no estaba tan bien entrenado como un guerrero.

Todos se rieron y le preguntaron por las peleas. Seguramente tenía que saber pelear. Sin quererlo, Hércules se dejó convencer para formar un ruedo en el exterior, rodeado de hombres, mujeres y niños, aunque era lo último que Meg deseaba cuando había otro asunto mucho más importante. Pero así funcionaba la mente de los hombres.

Meg se mantuvo junto a la mujer de su hermano unos pasos por detrás de Hemón, mientras

Hércules luchaba contra un joven cuyo desafío había sido muy evidente. Viendo cómo uno permanecía en silencio y el otro profería insultos, Meg supo que la aparente ineptitud de Hércules era una pose. Ella misma había visto su fuerza y su velocidad, y había examinado con sus manos la forma de su cuerpo.

El joven contrincante corrió hacia él como un toro y fue esquivado, después agarrado y lanzado como un juguete. Y no importó el número de veces que lo intentó, pues Hércues esquivó sus golpes hasta que, con la cara roja y sin aliento, el hombre cayó al suelo.

Aplaudiendo educadamente, Meg miró hacia Hemón y vio algo que le hizo apartar la mirada de nuevo. Miró a un lado y se dio cuenta de que la mujer de él también había visto cómo su marido acariciaba las nalgas de la mujer embarazada que tenía al lado mientras ambos se reían y vitoreaban.

El dolor que apareció en el rostro de la mujer de su hermano le hizo levantar la barbilla con

orgullo, mirando entonces a Meg.

—Ella no es la única —murmuró furiosa—. Se ha acostado con todas mis damas, y ahora va detrás de la mujer de Telémaco.

—¿Estás segura? —no había necesidad de hablar en voz baja, pues el jaleo era intenso, y Meg no pudo evitar el tono de sorpresa en su voz. Las infidelidades maritales eran algo común, pero el adulterio femenino era castigado con la muerte, y Hemón estaba aprovechándose de su situación

mostrando sus inclinaciones frente a su esposa.

—Sí, estoy segura. Por eso Telémaco no está aquí. Hemón quiere quitárselo de en medio. Has venido por él, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Dónde está?

—Lo tienen en su cabaña. Eso también fue cosa de Hemón. Su mujer debe de estar cerca de él, supongo, pero no la he visto en todo el día. Cuando se lleven a Telémaco, Hemón se quedará con su mujer. Lo sé. Ve a buscarlo, Meg, por favor. Llévatelos su mujer y a él lejos de aquí. Hemón es tu hermano, lo sé, y yo no debería decirte esto, pero eres la única que puede ayudar.

—Ayudaré, pero dime, rápido —dijo Meg al ver que Hemón se dirigía hacia ella—. ¿Tienes pócimas para dormir? ¿Amapolas? ¿Beleño?

—Sí. ¿Se la echo en la cerveza esta noche?

—Sí, dásela a todos los hombres que puedas, salvo al mío.

No tuvieron tiempo más que de estrecharse la mano antes de que Hemón llegara hasta ellas, aún riéndose.

—Ese hombre tuyo —dijo—. ¿Me lo enviarás a mí, hermana?

—No —dijo ella con una sonrisa, aun sintiendo la seriedad tras la oferta—. Ya te he dicho que está liberado.

Hércules se acercó a ellos limpiándose el polvo. Sonreía, y Meg deseó correr hacia él y calmar sus dolores. Sintió su masculinidad, su calor, y tuvo que apartar la mirada antes de que sus ojos delatasen lo que debía mantener oculto.

—Bien hecho —le dijo—. Hemón quiere comprarte —extendió la palma de la mano y contó monedas invisibles, señalando hacia su pecho—, pero le he dicho que no —añadió negando exageradamente con la cabeza.

Hemón, sin embargo, tenía un plan para el que no le pidió permiso a Meg.

—Yo lucharé contigo —dijo él—. Si gano, serás mío. Si pierdo, te quedas con Meg.

— No— dijo Meg—Eso no es aceptable.

—Pero tú misma has dicho que es libre. Y él no se opone, ¿verdad? Peleas conmigo… yo te gano… ¿sí?

—Sí —dijo Hércules—. Yo gano. Me quedo con Meg.

Meg quería que la tranquilizase, que le dijese que no se preocupase, pero Hércules no la miró a los ojos y, aunque le había contado todo lo posible sobre su hermano de camino allí, no le había advertido de aquel tipo de acontecimiento.

Quería decirle que tuviera cuidado, que no podía perderlo. Los dos hombres se

alejaron, dejándola con Star, que compartía sus preocupaciones, a su lado como

haría una hermana.

La pelea duró más que la anterior, pues los dos contrincantes estaban más igualados. Pero, de los dos, se notaba la experiencia de Hércules, sus métodos inteligentes y su entrenamiento tras años en el ejército. Para Meg fue una pesadilla que parecía cumplir las premoniciones que había sentido antes. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho mientras veía cómo Hércules se retorcía entre los brazos de su hermano, liberándose por fin y atrapando a Hemón.

Deseó no haber hecho el amor antes, pues era de sobra sabido que eso mermaba la fuerza de un hombre, que los gladiadores nunca estaban con una mujer antes de luchar, que los guerreros se tomaban su potencia muy en serio, estuvieran del lado del que estuvieran. Deseó atreverse a vitorear, como hacían los demás, instando a Hércules a romperle el cuello a su hermano, para así silenciar su maldad para siempre.

Pero simplemente movió los labios y apretó los puños sin revelar la agonía que sentía por el único hombre al que había deseado. No servía de nada decirse a sí misma que no le importaba. Porque sí le importaba. Le importaba mucho.

La debilidad del errático entrenamiento de Hemón comenzó a notarse, y sus errores eran recibidos sin piedad; su lentitud, comparada con la velocidad de Hércules, demostraba cuál de los dos era mejor. Hércules no decepcionó a Meg, pero tampoco vio razón para dejar escapar a su hermano sin un buen castigo por su presunción, rompiéndole una clavícula como resultado. No era todo lo que habría esperado, aunque se tomó la derrota con dignidad, rechazando las ofertas de ayuda y pidiéndole a su mujer que lo llevase a casa.

Si a Meg le quedaba alguna duda sobre sus sentimientos hacia Hércules, quedó disuelta durante los interminables momentos de la pelea en los que había creído perderlo. Pensó en la caminata de dos horas aquella mañana, en el sexo al aire libre y en la libertad que le daba estar a su lado. Pensó en la noche anterior y en la felicidad que había sentido envuelta en su cuerpo. Pensó en pasar el resto de su vida sin él y la angustia se apoderó de ella, haciendo que saliese corriendo a

esconderse tras el corral más cercano, donde se mareó sin control, aferrándose a la verja para no caerse.

Poner cara de indiferencia ya era suficientemente duro, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse antes de que la ecuanimidad de Hemón diera un giro malicioso, exigiéndole que siguiera con un juego de mentiras que ya estaba escapando a su control.

—¿Qué noticias tenías para mí, hermana? —preguntó él inclinándose hacia delante para permitirle a su esposa acceso al hombro—. ¿Tu amiga, la amante del centurión te ha dado alguna información de valor últimamente? —añadió mirando a Hércules para asegurarse de que estuviera escuchando.

Meg supo que el juego había comenzado, que Hércules había sido descubierto.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Tal vez deba contártelo en privado.

—Oh, si quieres. ¿Y qué hay de las mujeres de la ciudad a las que tratas diariamente? ¿Algún chisme por su parte?

—Nada importante —dijo ella—. Te lo contaré más tarde.

—Cuéntamelo ahora —insistió Hemón, poniendo cara de dolor mientras su mujer lo recostaba sobre un cojín—. Y dime lo que te ha contado tu amigo el centurión últimamente. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Lucius?

—No —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño—. Lucius no tenía ninguna información, hermano.

—Pensaba que sí. ¿Y el comerciante de pieles? ¿Y ese ayudante que habla sin parar? ¿Y el médico, y…?

—Hemón —dijo ella—. Creo que habría que ofrecerle algo de beber a nuestro invitado, ¿no te parece? No debemos descuidarlo.

—¿Descuidar a un tribuno romano? ¡Ja! Que no se diga que nuestra hospitalidad en Tebas no satisface a un romano, hermana. Dale al tribuno algo de agua, mujer —le ordenó a su mujer—. Has hecho bien en traérnoslo, Meg. Sabía que no me defraudarías.

A Hércules se le puso el vello de punta al oír el tono amenazador del rey de Tebas. Había ido allí por propia voluntad para proteger a aquella mujer, la mujer a la que estaba aprendiendo a conocer y en la que confiaba, la mujer que había cambiado su vida en tantos aspectos. Era evidente que Hemón llevaba tiempo esperando aquello, pues había cierta desesperación en su manera de luchar. Hemón lo había sabido desde el principio y Meg se lo había entregado en bandeja. No serviría de nada negarlo.

Meg se puso en pie y le dirigió una sonrisa a su hermano.

—Bien —dijo ella—, ahora eso ya está zanjado. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo esperarías que siguiera con esta farsa. Telémaco y yo habíamos apostado. Supongo que ha sido la pelea. Es un estilo diferente, ¿verdad? —se colocó junto a su hermano, mirando a Hércules sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.

—No —dijo su hermano—. Lo sabía desde antes, hermana. Telémaco me lo describió. Además, he reconocido al hablar. No es de aquí. ¿Creías que nunca antes habíamos oído el Latín aquí, tribuno? Somos muy civilizados. Recibimos a los mercaderes y comerciantes, de Hispania, de Italia y de Bélgica. Y puedo distinguir una espada romana cuando la veo.

—¿Entonces aún deseas comprarlo, hermano? —preguntó Meg—. El precio ha aumentado desde la pelea.

—¿Comprarlo? —preguntó Hemón—. Tengo una idea mejor. Puede unirse a Telémaco… —se giró hacia Meg—. Lo sabías, ¿verdad? Lo tienen los de Tracia. Sí, insistían en que era hora de un sacrificio y, dado que lo ha criticado todo en Tebas desde su regreso, incluyéndome a mí, pensaron que un encuentro con el dios Hades apaciguaría su espíritu. No podemos permitirnos hombres que den problemas.

—Excelente —dijo Meg—. También trató de engañarme a mí. ¿Pero tenemos que sacrificarlos a los dos? ¿Por qué no cambiamos a uno por el otro? Estoy dispuesta a llevarme a Telémaco de nuevo si te da problemas, pero no quiero también a su mujer, gracias. Ni tampoco deseo al tribuno. Será una buena manera de agradecer a Hades su protección.

Según proseguía la conversación, Hércules medía mentalmente la distancia hasta la puerta, hasta su espada, hasta la muralla, que estaba cerrada y custodiada. Nada era posible, pues la multitud estaba demasiado cerca, esperando la señal de Hemón.

—¿Y bien, tribuno? —dijo Hemón—. ¿Nada que decir?

—No —dijo Hércules.

—¿Entonces puedo quedarme con Telémaco, hermano? —preguntó ,Meg—. Me fue muy útil.

—Veré si puedo convencer a los Tracianos. Llévalo a la cabaña. Y nada de peleas. No lo aceptarán si está herido.

—¿Cuándo será el sacrificio? ¿Esta noche? —preguntó Meg.

—Sí. Con la luna llena. Llévatelo. Hay que prepararlo.

Mientras se daban la mano, Hércules no podía dejar de mirar a Meg, tratando de comprender su aparente triunfo ante su derrota. Parecía pálida y mareada, pero igual de hermosa que la luna, la última luna que él contemplaría. No recibió señal alguna de que se arrepintiera de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se dio la vuelta antes de que lo agarraran, como si ya estuviera pensando en otros asuntos, y Hércules fue arrastrado al exterior, confuso y al borde de la desesperación. Le había dicho a Eryx que esperase dos días.

—Prepara bebidas para los hombres —oyó cómo Meg le pedía a la mujer de su hermano, y vio

la rapidez con la que pasó de ser su mujer a ser la hermana del rey de Tebas. Había sido un tonto, no dándose cuenta de que Meg obtendría la libertad de Telémaco a su costa.

 **Holaa chicos otro capitulo más, que lo disfrutéis. Gracias por vuestros ánimos y comentarios.**

 **Un saludo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**EL DESTINO**

 _ **Capitulo: 12**_

El interior de la cabaña estaba semioscuro, y los últimos rayos de sol que se filtraban por las rendijas habían pasado de rosa a gris, haciendo que estuviera todo demasiado oscuro para ver nada excepto la sombra de alguna figura pasar frente a la construcción.

Telémaco, que había ocupado la cabaña previamente, se había mostrado demasiado sorprendido por su liberación como para hacer comentarios, y nadie se había acercado al lugar desde entonces, salvo para llevar bebidas a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta.

Un ligero sonido repetitivo lo alertó, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Con cierta dificultad, se giró y se acercó a la puerta, donde podía oír los ronquidos del guardia. Pensó cómo un guardia romano habría sido asesinado por dormirse en su puesto. Si no hubiese estado atado de pies y manos, tal vez hubiera tenido posibilidad de escapar.

Trató de enderezarse. Con la luna llena, había dicho Hemón. ¿Estaría la luna sobre el horizonte ya? ¿Iría Meg a despedirse? ¿Tanto lo odiaba después de todo? ¿Cuándo irían a buscarlo? ¿Había alguien moviéndose fuera? Alguien… algo… tiró de la cuerda que mantenía la puerta cerrada. Iban a por él. Se sintió invadido por el pánico. La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando entrever una figura esbelta.

—¡Hércules! —susurró la figura—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí —dijo él.

—¡Sss! Por el amor de los Dioses , estate quieto. Tengo un cuchillo.

Obedientemente, esperó, sintiendo su cercanía mientras serraba las cuerdas de sus muñecas. Lo puso en pie y se agachó para comenzar a cortar también la cuerda que tenía alrededor de los tobillos. Pero estaba cansada.

Hércules le tocó el pelo y sintió el dolor del amor.

—Déjamelo a mí —susurró quitándole el cuchillo, sintiendo el temblor de sus dedos. Sabiendo qué parte del nudo cortar, pronto quedó libre y pudo abrazarla.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó—¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Se trata de otro truco?

—¿Crees que hago esto por diversión? —preguntó ella zafándose de su abrazo—. Lo hago porque me perteneces a mí, no a mi hermano. ¿Ahora vienes conmigo o te quedas aquí discutiendo como un senador?

—Voy contigo —dijo mientras la seguía. Para su sorpresa, un hombre alto estaba esperando fuera, con su daga apuntando al guardia dormido. Telémaco, el hombre que más deseaba verlo muerto, le entregó su espada y su jabalina.

—Gracias —susurró Hércules.

Como fantasmas, los tres se perdieron entre las sombras; Hércules tropezaba entre Telémaco y Meg, pues ellos conocían a la perfección el sendero. Tras dos días de cautiverio, Telémaco apenas podía creerse libre.

—No sé cuánta pócima les has echado en la bebida, Meg —dijo—, pero no me sorprendería que alguno de ellos no volviese a levantarse. Incluso los perros roncan.

—Sss… No hagas ruido —dijo ella—. Además, ha sido la mujer de Hemón, no yo. No está segura de la dosis y creo que podrías tener razón. Tal vez se haya excedido. Vamos, por aquí.

Los Tracianos, sin embargo, preparándose para el ritual de la luna, no habían tomado la droga del sueño, y los dos aprendices que habían sido enviados a recoger al preso llegaron sólo momentos después del rescate. El sonido de las trompetas rompió el silencio de la noche mientras la luna ascendía poco a poco por el cielo.

Pero, para entonces, en vez de ponerse en movimiento, los guerreros roncaban, dando vueltas en los bancos y en el suelo, ajenos al ladrido de los perros, a las sonrisas de las mujeres y a las risas de los niños.

Los gritos hicieron que los fugitivos aceleraran el paso, pero los sacerdotes, con sus túnicas blancas, estaban vestidos para una ceremonia, no para una persecución. De modo que, tras quedar todo en silencio, los tres se detuvieron y fueron conscientes de sus miembros doloridos y, en el caso de Meg, del tobillo torcido que la obligó a sentarse.

—No puedo… no puedo seguir así —susurró—. Seguid. Yo iré a mi paso.

Como era de esperar, los hombres ignoraron su sugerencia, y le arrancaron unas tiras del dobladillo de su túnica para hacerle un vendaje. Entonces Hércules dijo que se turnarían para llevarla en brazos el resto del camino. Sabían que era un plan casi imposible, dado que apenas podían ver dónde ponían el pie.

—No, Hércules —dijo Telémaco—. Yo conozco mejor el camino; lo he recorrido muchas veces en la oscuridad. Me adelantaré e iré a buscar ayuda mientras os quedáis aquí, al abrigo de esta roca. Tomad mi capa. Volveré en cuanto pueda.

De modo que envolvieron a Meg con la capa y la llevaron bajo el saliente rocoso.

—Habría ayudado —dijo Telémaco— si te hubieras enamorado de un hombre de Tebas y no de un tribuno romano, Meg. Eso hace que se compliquen mucho las cosas.

—Sí —dijo ella acurrucándose contra Hércules—. Lo siento. Intenté resistirme, pero creo que no funcionó. Ya sabes cómo es eso.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Será mejor que me vaya.

—Que los dioses te acompañen, Hermano.

—Hasta ahora me han acompañado. No tardaré mucho —se marchó como una liebre, en silencio, como si fuera plena luz del día.

— Meg— Susurró Hércules. Durante los minutos siguientes, se ocupó de ella como un marido devoto, envolviéndole las piernas con la capa, colocando su propia capa bajo sus cabezas y estrechándola entre sus brazos para que estuvieran nariz con nariz, respirando el mismo aire—. Mi mujer. Mi maravillosa y valiente mujer. Nunca había conocido a nadie como tú, y soy un tonto por haber esperado tanto a decírtelo. Debería habértelo dicho mucho antes.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Que te quiero, Meg. Desde el principio te he querido y, cuando pensaba que iba a morir hoy, eras a ti a quien lamentaba perder. El hecho de que no supieras de mi amor era lo más duro, cariño. No puedo fingir lo contrario. Y, cuando has venido a liberarme, saber que te importo después de todo ha sido como un dolor, como un ungüento que duele antes de curar. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, lo entiendo.

— Telémaco ha dicho que estabas enamorada de mí. ¿Acaso sabe algo que yo no sé? — dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Intenté resistirme —dijo ella dándole un beso en la nariz—. Has oído cómo lo decía. Los dioses saben que lo intenté, pero dejé de negarlo hace unas semanas. Te quiero. Creo que siempre te he querido. Tal vez buscaba síntomas diferentes porque no sabía que el amor pudiera parecerse tanto al odio y al dolor al mismo tiempo. Pero ahora te quiero cerca de mí. No quiero que me dejes nunca. No quiero perderte. Tebas ya no forma parte de mi vida, Hércules. No puedo seguir siendo dos personas.

—Después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar, ¿es cierto que puedes amarme? ¿Después de las amenazas, las peleas? ¿Después de todo eso?

—Después de todo eso. No es nada comparado con el miedo a perderte. No pude ver cómo te llevaban, mi amor, pues Hemón habría visto el dolor en mis ojos. Sin la ayuda de su mujer, no sé cómo habría podido liberaros. Estaba asustada e indefensa, y no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir. Jamás —se agarró a él mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas—. Sé que pensaste que te estaba traicionando, abandonando, y lo siento mucho. Era lo único que podía hacer para

engañar a mi hermano.

—Estuviste maravillosa, cariño. Tan convincente que incluso me engañaste a mí. Ahora tranquila, no llores más. Todo ha acabado.

—Pero no esta mañana. Lo de esta mañana ha sido maravilloso. Despertarme a tu lado, hablar. Ha sido maravilloso.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—¿Entonces podrías ser feliz siendo la esposa de un ciudadano romano? Sería un lugar muy distinto, no aquí. Los oficiales ecuestres no pueden casarse con mujeres de las provincias en las que están destinados, pero pienso dejar el ejército pronto, y quiero llevarte conmigo para casarnos en mi casa. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Sin palabras, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo, Meg le cubrió la cara de besos.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —dijo él.

—Sí… sí, oh, Hércules. Sí. ¿Pero qué hay de la campaña? ¿Irás o te quedarás?

—Me han ofrecido un puesto temporal durante dos meses antes de obtener mi libertad. Ayudante del cónsul. Y quiero que estés conmigo, como mi mujer.

—¿O como tu amante?

—Como mi futura esposa.

—Como la mujer del Héroe —susurró ella antes de darle un beso—. ¿Hércules, podríamos estar en Épiro digamos antes de febrero?

—Sí, bastante antes. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

En vez de usar las palabras, le tomó la mano y la deslizó hasta colocarla sobre su vientre, sintiendo cómo la acariciaba.

—¿Estás segura?

—Es demasiado pronto para estar completamente segura, pero eso creo.

—Entonces, cariño, estamos más completos que antes.

La estrechó entre sus brazos mientras los árboles se mecían sobre sus cabezas, dejando pasar la luz de la luna por entre las ramas. Los dos amantes no tuvieron que esperar mucho la ayuda, pues Hércules estaba seguro de haber visto puntos de luz acercándose por la colina. Meg también había oído cantos.

—No puede ser —susurró ella—. Telémaco no puede haber llegado a Atenas tan

pronto, y no llegaría aquí con Eryx hasta casi el amanecer. Le llevará tiempo conseguir ayuda.

Hércules estaba de acuerdo. ¿Entonces qué eran aquellas luces?

—Parece como si la mitad de Atenas estuviera en movimiento —dijo él. Y no estaba lejos de la verdad.

Telémaco se había encontrado con un ejército formado por hombres de Hércules y ciudadanos de Atenas guiados por Eryx, atravesando los páramos en dirección a Tebas. El guardia había decidido no esperar, y alguien había tenido la precaución de llevar una camilla por si acaso Hércules o Telémaco habían resultado heridos.

Bajo la luz de la luna, el grupo se dispuso a realizar el rescate que todos supieron que sería inevitable cuando la intrépida mujer de Tebas que había salvado a sus hombres de la muerte decidió llevar a su amante romano a conocer a la

familia.

En respuesta a un silbido lejano, Eryx se llevó dos dedos a la boca y sopló. El silbido regresó una vez más.

—Es él —dijo—. Vamos, joven Telémaco. La otra mitad de Atenas aguarda con un festín.

Fue difícil saber cuál de los dos, Hércules o Meg, se mostró más sorprendido por el recibimiento cuando ambos pensaban que su relación no sólo sería privada, sino poco valorada. Ahora parecía que todo el mundo lo sabía. ¿Habría sido Alcina, la charlatana amiga de Meg? No importaba.

El día había sido largo, pero la noche no acabó hasta que los últimos invitados abandonaron la Casa de las tejedoras al amanecer, y las últimas lámparas fueron apagadas por Achilles.

Todas menos una, que se quedó encendida junto a la piscina caliente, donde dos amantes exhaustos rodaban por el agua como dos anguilas enroscadas.

Después, como era costumbre, Achilles contempló cómo el tribuno se llevaba a la señora de la casa a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos con el pie. Las risas fueron breves.

—Vaya —dijo Achilles alejándose hacia el patio y contemplando a tres urracas alimentándose de los desperdicios—. Tres van a la boda…

 **Epílogo**

 _El hospital militar de la Casa de las tejedoras siguió funcionando bajo la dirección de Adriana y sus ayudantes, una de las cuales era Alcina. Aunque su razón para estar allí tendía a ser malinterpretada por algunos de los pacientes más atractivos._

 _En septiembre, Hércules y Meg, Menestre, Eryx y Achilles llegaron al hogar de la familia de Hércules, donde las colinas brillaban en mitad del calor y no de la lluvia, y donde se casaron. Y una noche de febrero, Meg y Hércules fueron padres de un hermoso niño de pelo rojizo._

 **FIN**

 **Holaaa! mis queridos lectores. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta Fic.**

 **Gracias por vuestros comentarios. Un saludo enorme a todos mis seguidores, nos vemos en el otro fanfic.**


End file.
